Mieux vaut Serpent tard que jamais
by Millervaa
Summary: Après l'année "à la recherche des Horcruxes", Hermione a décidé de faire sa 7ème année à Poudlard et de passer ses Aspics. Cependant, elle ne devra pas supporter un Malefoy, mais deux...Le père et le fils qui ont complètement changé de comportement suite à la défaite de Lord Voldemort. La Gryffondor va être obligée de les côtoyer et va aller de surprises en surprises...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous (même si il doit y avoir beaucoup plus de toutes),_

_Voici ma première fics, qui est en cours, actuellement les premiers chapitres sont écris. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et à vous manifester pour n'importe quelle raison, que vous me jetiez des pierres ou des fleurs (j'adooore les cactus et les gueules de loup). Sinon, je fais un petit clin d'œil à Labulle ma correctrice et amie (allez lire ses fics, elles sont bien je vous le promet)._

_Disclame: Tous les personnages et lieux, sont nés de JK Rowling._

_Et maintenant, bonne lecture!_

Le train démarra dans un bruit assourdissant, Hermione qui en avait l'habitude n'y fit pas attention, elle regardait par la fenêtre en pensant à ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron qui ne seraient pas avec elle à Poudlard pour cette dernière année. Elle fit défiler les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec eux dans cette école, depuis l'attaque du troll dans les toilettes et s'arrêta à la journée de la bataille finale ; lorsqu'elle avait fougueusement embrassé Ron, tellement l'émotion avait été à son comble : il avait pensé aux elfes de maison ! Et c'est ce qui l'avait rendue folle, mais une fois l'excitation passée ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'être amis, c'était mieux. Ils ne réussissaient pas à se comporter comme des amoureux et encore moins comme des amants et les deux mois d'été avaient prouvé qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Leur relation avait donc repris son cours normal.

Ils étaient trois, Harry, Ron et elle, le trio inséparable mais pour cette année, elle devrait se contenter de hiboux et de quelques visites. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que malheureusement cette année, elle ne serait pas avec ses deux acolytes. Heureusement, il y avait Ginny, son amie, sa sœur, qui l'avait rejointe sur le quai avec Harry et Ron et qui se tenait en ce moment même à ses côtés. Hermione avait eu la merveilleuse surprise de recevoir en plus du courrier habituel, une belle insigne dorée de Préfète en chef. Elle avait eu le droit à tout un discours de Percy sur ses nouvelles responsabilités, à des moqueries de la part des jumeaux et à câlin chaleureux de Madame Weasley. A cette instant la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Toi!

Drago Malefoy ne sembla pas surpris. Il monta sa valise et s'assit nonchalamment sur la banquette la plus éloignée d'Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, mais répondit quand même.

- Oui moi, et tu n'as pas encore tout vu Granger!

Il avait cet énervant sourire qu'il arborait toujours quand il se réjouissait de quelques chose. La jeune fille frémit, elle savait que c'était un mauvais point pour elle si lui était heureux.  
C'est cet instant que choisirent les autres préfets pour entrer alors qu'un doute assaillit Hermione, "Et si cette fouine de Malefoy était le second préfet en chef?" Heureusement la réponse lui fut donnée lorsqu'elle vit Justin Flinch-Fletchey s'avancer vers elle et lui tendre la main d'un air pompeux comme seul Percy savait le faire:

- Hermione je suis ravi que nous œuvrions ensemble pour Poudlard!

Elle étouffa un rire mais se sentit rassurée ! Elle lui serra la main et se tourna vers Ginny pour papoter avec elle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Ginny et Hermione avaient une crise de fou-rire à cause de Malefoy qui s'était endormi et qui bavait sur sa belle cravate vert et argent, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois pour laisser entrer le remplaçant de Mme McGonagall au poste de Directeur adjoint.

Tous les élèves présents eurent un regard terrifié et dégoûté en voyant la personne qui avait passer la porte.

- Bonjour à tous, alors vous devez déjà certainement tous me connaître heu... excusez-moi...

Il s'avança vers Drago qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et lui mit une claque derrière la tête:

- Drago, réveille-toi je suis en train de parler alors debout idiot, c'est ça de passer ses nuits avec je ne sais quelle traînée, tu me fais vraiment honte et j'imagine la réaction qu'aurait eu ta mère!

Le jeune homme, furieux que son père l'ait ridiculisé de la sorte, s'assit convenablement et croisa les bras en soufflant. Évidemment Hermione et Ginny qui n'en avaient pas perdu une miette esquissèrent un sourire, même si elles étaient encore très contrariées que Lucius Malefoy soit là.

Ginny souffla à l'oreille d'Hermione:

- Tu crois qu'on va se retrouver avec un vampire en cours de DCLFM ?

- Si ça se trouve, c'est lui le nouveau prof de DCLFM !

- Au moins il saurait vraiment de quoi il parle mais il nous apprendrait plutôt à aider les mages noirs non ?

- Miss Granger et Weasley, je me doute que cela doit être... perturbant pour vous de me voir surtout en ces lieux mais pourriez-vous m'écouter au moins pour savoir ce qu'il en est exactement et après vous pourrez faire vos suppositions ridicules!

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête, c'était tout de même son nouveau professeur. Son regard croisa celui de Drago qui avait encore et toujours ce même sourire qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Donc, reprit Mr Malefoy, comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été un Mangemort convaincu jusqu'à la grande bataille de Poudlard où au dernier moment, j'ai changé de camp ainsi que mon fils et mon épouse, qui elle-même, a sauvé Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?

- Oui mais c'était pour revoir son fils donc ce n'est pas totalement...

- Ce n'est pas le débat, la coupa sèchement Lucius .

Hermione pensa qu'il voulait se faire apprécier des élèves, en effet, ce nouveau Lucius Malefoy ne s'exprimait pas comme l'ancien, il avait un ton plus enjoué. Bien sûr, pas au point de celui du Professeur Chourave, mais semblable aux intonations de Rogue lorsqu'il comparait Harry à son père, ce qui était tout de même un net progrès.  
Ses yeux n'avaient plus la froideur d'antan et il paraissait heureux et sincère d'être là, même si il avait gardé son air hautain, la partie glaciale avait disparu.

Il reprit :

-Par la suite, j'ai donc été jugé par le ministre lui-même et d'autres personnes de l'Ordre. Arthur Weasley a proposé que plutôt que d'aller dans un cachot, il fallait me donner une chance pour que je me rachète, et ils m'ont proposé de devenir Professeur de l'étude des Moldus. Comme vous savez, elle est devenue une matière obligatoire dès la 1ère année, c'est donc moi qui vais vous enseigner tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette surprenante population.  
J'assurerai également les fonctions de Directeur Adjoint et en tant que préfet c'est vers moi que vous devrez vous tourner. J'ai également fait les binômes pour les rondes le soir et j'informe les Gryffondor et les Serpentard que vous suivrez tous les cours ensemble. En effet, avec le Pr McGonagall, nous avons crée un programme de rapprochement entre ces deux maisons qui en ont sérieusement besoin. De la même manière qu'une fois par trimestre, il y aura une journée Moldue à Pouldard, pour que nous comprenions comment ils vivent et que de cette manière, nous puissions plus les respecter. J'ai prévu tout un tas d'activité fascinante !

Il ponctua cette dernière information d'un petit applaudissement...  
Visiblement ce monologue étonna tous les élèves présents dans le wagon, personne n'osa réagir et tous semblaient quelque peu terrifiés par ce nouveau personnage : Lucius Malefoy avait vraiment dit des expressions comme « respecter les Moldus » ou « surprenante population »? Hermione devait être la plus étonnée. Elle avait été torturée par la belle-sœur de cet homme qui se tenait devant elle du fait de ses origines moldue, et là, tout changeait ! Elle était elle-même horriblement effrayée de ce changement radical qui pour l'instant était à son sens plus inquiétant que l'homme qu'il était auparavant ! Quelle idée avait eu Arthur Weasley ?

Lucius reprit la parole:

- Des questions ?

Il attendit une trentaine de secondes, très bien alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon voyage.

- Oh… Miss Granger, le Professeur McGonagall et moi-même vous attendrons dans son bureau dès votre arrivée à Pouldard, c'est très important.

- Très bien j'y serai PRO FESS SEUR.

Elle articula le denier mot avec le plus de haine et de dégoût qu'elle pouvait faire passer.  
Lucius Malefoy parût déçu de sa réaction une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre son masque jovial, et il sortit du wagon silencieusement. Les trois autres préfets des Serpentard s'en prirent alors à Drago:

- Alors comme toujours, ton père a su tirer partie de la chose ! Il s'en tire une fois de plus, il a dû payer Weasley, tout le monde sait qu'il est trop pauvre pour avoir une maison convenable! Et toi Malefoy on te conseille de pas faire le ...

Personne ne sut ce que Drago ne devait pas faire car le sortilège chauve-furie de Ginny avait encore frappé, elle se mit à hurler:

- Je vous interdis de parler de ma famille ! Elle vaux bien mieux que la vôtre et ensuite, vous n'avez même pas été capable de penser que si mon père a donné sa chance à Malefoy, c'est parce qu'il la méritait et pas vos imbéciles de pères ? Non ? C'est trop dur à penser ?

Justin prit alors la parole :

- Allons allons, ne nous énervons pas, cela ne peut être qu'une très bonne chose d'avoir un peu de sang neuf dans le professorat de l'école et vous les Serpentard, vous savez bien que même si son père s'en tire bien, Drago Malefoy est le plus Serpentard de vous tous.

Hermione ajouta perfidement :

- Oui, il est seul d'entre vous à avoir porté la marque.

Les trois verts et argent quittèrent le compartiment en tentant de faire fuir les monstrueuses créatures qui s'en prenaient à eux tandis qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago n'avait pas cherché à se défendre. D'habitude il était même le premier à lancer les hostilités... Elle risqua un regard vers lui et vit qu'il s'était rendormi, ça devait être ça, il devait être trop fatigué.  
En réalité, Drago Malefoy ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de répondre à ces idiots qui croyaient encore en la pureté du sang et à toutes ces balivernes que leur racontait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé pendant le retour du Lord, quand il s'était installé chez eux, pendant et à l'issue de la bataille, de qui il était vraiment, de ce qu'il ressentait et personne ne le saurait jamais ou ne chercherait à le savoir. Il était condamné au mutisme.  
Il n'avait pas été lui même depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était connu seulement après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il en était de même pour sa famille. Avant, ils n'avaient fait que donner une image qui correspondait à ce que l'on attendait d'eux, mais maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir laisser éclater au grand jour leur vraie personnalité, c'était du moins ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui et même si il restait seul, il serait libre.  
A 17 ans, Drago Malefoy avait enfin connu le bonheur d'agir comme il le voulait et non pas comme on devait vivre lorsqu'on était une famille de sorcier sang-pur, et il était persuadé que son père avait également fait cette découverte. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était beaucoup plus tard.  
Et si les autres s'en prenaient à lui, il s'en fichait car il savait très bien qu'il valait mieux qu'eux !  
Hermione qui avait finit sa contemplation se tourna vers Ginny et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Décidemment, cette année promet son lot de rebondissements, heureusement que Ron n'est pas là, il aurait fait une syncope de devoir suivre tous les cours avec les Serpentard.

Elles rirent toutes les deux discrètement et continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne décide qu'il était l'heure de travailler et qu'elle se plonge dans un pavé intitulé «La capacité des sorciers à maîtriser les quatre éléments et à les utiliser sous forme de sortilège» Ginny comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'elle et partit à la recherche de Luna.

_J'espère que ça s'est bien passé! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

La répartition fut amusante pour tous les élèves en effet, dès que le Choipeaux répartissait un élève à Serpentard, Lucius Malefoy le félicitait après un cri victorieux et un bon de trois mètre, mais le plus drôle était l'air indigné que prenait le professeur Mac Gonagall, elle tentait de lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée mais rien n'y faisait, même ses raclements de gorges, ses soupirs et ses indignations. Hermione se surprit à sourire et à regarder Drago Molefoy qui semblait dépité, ce qui suffit à la jeune fille pour se sentir bien,de nouveau chez elle.

Après mangé Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice de l'école, si le Professeur Malefoy lui avait dit de venir dès son arrivée, Hagrid l'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi qu'il y aurait la répartition et le repas auxquels ils se devaient d'assister :le rendez-vous avait été reporté.

La gargouille s'ouvrit d'elle même, et Hermione commença son ascension en s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa convocation.

-Miss Granger bonjour, commença le professeur Mc Gonagall, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, Lucius vous a dit qu'il est le nouveau Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus et comme vous le savez, de par son passé il est tout à fait ignorant à leur propos-elle vit que Lucius allait l'interrompre et repris-même si il a beaucoup travailler cet été pour combler cette lacune, en tout les cas Miss Granger, nous aimerions que vous l'assistiez pour ses cours, vous êtes notre meilleure élève et vous êtes moldue.

Hermione s'assit sous le choc, travailler avec Lucius Malefoy, l'aider à prouver qu'il est un bon petit soldat

-Impossible ! cracha-t-elle

- Allons Miss Granger, reprit la directrice, n'êtes vous pas la première à souhaiter que le monde des sorciers évolue ? Vous avez l'occasion de leur faire connaître et apprécier les moldus, saisissez cette chance, et de vous à moi je ne vous pensait pas si fermée d'esprit.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison, même si elle était abasourdi elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela mais elle devait essayer pour la communauté sorcière.

Elle prit un ton résolu :

-Très bien je veux bien essayer à condition que le Professeur Malefoy ici présent y mette du sien et soit efficace.

Ce dernier qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'entretien à la demande de sa collègue sembla soulagé.

-Evidemment Miss Granger, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela se déroule parfaitement et je tiens à vous préciser que vous serez rémunérée et qu'être assistante d'un professeur peut s'avérer déterminant pour votre carrière future.

Hermione dut s'avouer qu'il avait marqué un point avec ce dernier argument.

-C'est réglé alors trancha le Professeur Mc Gonagall, nous avons convenu que vous vous retrouverez les soirs où vous n'avez pas votre ronde à faire et si il le faut un peu plus.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Je vous attends demain après les cours dans mon bureau Miss Granger. Vous pouvez partir à présent.

Elle salua donc les deux personnes présentes dans le bureau et rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Le lendemain après une nuit agité la jeune fille descendit dans la Grande Salle où le Professeur Malefoy lui remis son emploi du temps et son calendrier des occupations des préfets avec un sourire semblable à son fils quand il prépare un mauvais coup, elle n'eu qu'à voir qui était son partenaire lors des rondes du soir pour comprendre.

-Pourquoi je suis avec lui ? Je ne peux pas être avec un autre Serpentard s'il vous plaît ?

-La directrice et moi-même avons pensé judicieux que Mr Malefoy et vous soyez dans la même équipe pour notre projet de rapprochement des maisons. Vous êtes les deux qui se détestent le plus, nous voulons être crédible et cessez de gémir Miss Granger, c'est pas comme si on vous forçait à l'épouser.

- Et il en dit quoi lui ?

- Il a compris cette nécessité et n'a pas fait l'enfant gâté contrairement à vous et maintenant laissez-moi finir de remettre les emplois du temps à vos camarades.

Lucius s'éloigna pendant qu'Hermione fulminait, décidemment cette année allait vraiment être horrible et elle était sure que Malefoy fils n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient co-équipiers car ils aurait réagit exactement comme elle voir pire parce que lui était vraiment un enfant pourri gâté.

Elle se rendit donc à son cours de potion dépitée par la situation en se plaignant à Ginny de tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus depuis la veille.

-Te plains pas tu es avec Malefoy qui a un minimum de conversation, moi je suis avec Harper qui a le QI d'un troll sans cervelle alors tu imagines ?

Mais cela n'avait absolument pas réconforté Hermione bien au contraire.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione frappa au bureau du Professeur Malefoy, elle était stressée car persuadée qu'il ne ferait rien et que les moldus ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

Elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit dans la pièce, il y avait de nombreuses affiches de film ou de groupes, des peintures et autres œuvres tous modlus.

Le professeur l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Commençons rapidement car j'imagine que vous avez déjà des centaines de lignes de parchemins à écrire. J'ai déjà fait le programme, les premières année étudieront la vie des moldus leurs habitudes, leurs animaux de compagnie, ce qu'ils apprennent à l'école, rien de trop difficile pour les mettre en confiance, ce sera une mise en bouche pour la suite on fera une comparaison de nos modes de vies avec les leurs de manière à ce qu'il comprennent plus facilement, avec les secondes années on verra : le fonctionnement d'une maison pièce par pièce et donc l'acheminement de électricité, de l'eau mais aussi l'utilisation de chaque objet de la maison, j'ai pensé aborder toutes les religions anciennes et actuelles, les mariages, enterrements tous ces rituels avec les troisième années, pour les quatrièmes années je mettrais en avant la politique moldue et leur système : le capitalisme, le communisme cela va être fascinant et nous passerons ensuite à plus léger, la nourriture et la façon dont ils s'approvisionnent, les fermes, les supermarchés, les cinquièmes années étudieront l'Histoire, les premiers hommes, les différentes civilisations, les 2 guerres mondiales, les sciences seront abordées par les sixième années, l'astronomie, la médecine, la physique et j'en passe et enfin le programme le plus réjouissant sera pour la dernière année, les loisirs, les lieux de voyages, le cinéma, la musique, la peinture,… voilà donc la tâche qui nous attends, qu'en pensez-vous Miss ?

Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela, Lucius Malefoy avait vraiment étudié son sujet et elle ne pouvait nier cette évidence.

- Oui cela me semble plausible .

Elle se posa tout de même une question, comment en deux mois Lucius Malefoy avait pu en apprendre autant sur une civilisation qu'il avait toute sa vie haït au plus au point ? Bien sur elle enquêterait pour avoir la réponse, Hermione Granger détestait ne pas savoir.

- Pour les premiers cours, j'ai pensé demander aux élèves de noter anonymement sur un parchemin ce qu'ils savent des moldus, comment ils se les imagine et au cours suivant je répondrais à ces affirmations. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de vous car je ne pense pas connaître suffisamment les moldus pour ça. Et j'aimerais que vous regardiez mes premiers cours et que vous me donniez votre avis.

Il lui montra donc ses cours, Lucius semblait très méthodique, les parchemins étaient numérotés, les titres soulignés les mot importants étaient d'une autre couleur ce qui fit sourire Hermione qui se retrouvait dans ce comportement même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Elle lui expliqua certaines erreurs qu'il avait faites il lui demanda des précisions sur des faits qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Au final, la jeune fille se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela de travailler avec lui, même si elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la personne qu'il était avant..

En allant manger, elle croisa Malefoy fils qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard ce qui la vexa au plus au point tant elle aurait aimé se défouler sur lui mais elle n'allait tout de même pas commencer la provocation en s'abaissant à son niveau. Mais elle s'était habitué à leurs joutes verbales, peut être que maintenant qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là elle n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

Quand on dit que l'indifférence est pire que la haine…


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione et Ginny se rendirent à leur premier cours d'Etudes des moldus de l'année. Devant la salle de classe tous les élèves partageaient leur appréhension : comment allaient être les cours du Professeur Malefoy ?

La porte s'ouvrit à l'heure pile et ils se ruèrent sur les tables.

-J'ai fait des binômes de travail qui sont affichés au tableau donc levez-vous et asseyez-vous à côté de votre partenaire commença le professeur sans préambule.

Hermione n'osa aller voir, elle savait avec qui elle était et détesta à nouveau le Professeur Malefoy encore plus que le jour où il avait insulté ses parents chez Fleury et Bott en deuxième année, visiblement il voulait à tout prix la caser avec son idiot prétentieux de descendant. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Malefoy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle encore une fois sans un mot.

- Alors je vous préviens, le premier que j'attrape en train de chuchoter, de papoter, de bavarder ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je le fous à la porte avec une retenu le soir même et peut être un doloris, que ce soit bien clair entre vous et moi !

Il vit tous les yeux se lever vers lui, horrifiés.

- Hum je plaisantais pour le doloris bien sur mais pour le reste, ça tient toujours.

Lucius était stressé mais comme toujours, rien ne se lisait sur son visage, il avait préféré annoncer la couleur de suite pour ne pas être importuné, il avait décidé de prendre exemple sur Severus dont la méthode avait visiblement bien fonctionné mais cette petite touche d'humour c'était son invention et visiblement ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il en avait été de même avec toutes les classes qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Il décida donc de ne pas réitérer l'expérience, il ne devait plus parler de magie noire ou des sortilèges impardonnables même pour blaguer.

Il expliqua donc aux élèves le travail qu'ils devaient faire et fut heureux de constater qu'aucun élève ne contestait.

Il avait fait des groupes de travail pour que les élèves osent mettre sur le papier ce qu'ils connaissaient vraiment des moldus, malheureusement il n'y avait que deux élèves d'origine moldue dans la classe, c'est pourquoi il les avait mis avec deux sangs purs qui ne connaissaient absolument rien des gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques.

Drago jouait avec sa plume depuis dix minutes et n'avait toujours rien écrit même s'il aurait aimé le faire. Mais il ne savait que ce que son père lui avait dit avant, à savoir qu'ils étaient idiots, sales et beaucoup d'autres termes peu élogieux. Etant donné que son père était leur nouveau professeur et qu'il avait du revoir toutes ses connaissances, il savait que ça ne serait pas la bonne réponse et Granger serait outré, elle hurlerait ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, ne serait-ce que pour mener à bien son projet. Il décida donc d'attendre que le temps passe et de penser à comment était la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour écrire au moins quelque lignes.

Sa liste se résumait à deux phrases quand Hermione ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait écrit alors qu'ils étaient en équipe lui arracha le parchemin des mains.

- Ils mangent, ils s'habillent, ils ont le même corps que nous ! C'est tout ce que tu sais des moldus ? Mais enfin, tu te rends compte ?

La Gryffondor était dépitée.

De l'autre côté de la table, le jeune homme fixait sa plume et n'osa pas répondre, il haussa les épaules et se sentit mal. Il avait honte à cause de Granger de ne pas en savoir plus des moldus et pourtant, c'était évident lorsqu'on connaissait son passé.

- Tu ne sais rien de plus ?

Elle essayait d'insister mais n'eut pas plus de résultat, il ne lui adressa plus la parole de tout le cours, il avait récupéré son bien et avait cherché au plus profond de son cerveau ce qu'il pouvait mettre mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Hermione était persuadé qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort, le connaissant il devait se sentir supérieur à ce cours et par provocation il n'avait mis que des choses évidentes.

La cloche sonna, alors que Drago était partit comme une flèche, Hermione s'était dirigé vers le bureau du Professeur.

- Heu, la prochaine fois évitez les menaces, il n'est pas nécessaire de nous rappeler votre côté Mangemort, vous les terrifiez déjà assez.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre, mais si ça peut vous rassurer…

Il prit sa canne et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle était vide, rien n'apparaissait au bout de la tête de serpent.

-Le ministère vous a confisqué votre baguette ?

- Et oui depuis l'arrestation, je vis comme un moldu, lui dit-il en souriant, mais s'il vous plaît ne le dites pas aux élèves, je déteste me sentir vulnérable.

Elle hocha la tête, prit congé et se rendit vers son cours d'Arithmancie en courant car elle ne voulait pas être en retard. La journée défila et c'est à reculons qu'Hermione se rendit à sa première ronde, elle en était malade de savoir que toute l'année, un soir sur deux, elle serait au côté de Malefoy pendant deux heures à peu près.

La jeune fille arriva pile à l'heure et dut attendre son coéquipier, elle commença dont par le réprimander et s'en donna à cœur joie. Comme depuis le début Drago ne l'écoutait pas, ce qui la mit encore plus en rogne.

Au bout de cinq minutes de son sermon elle explosa :

- Pourquoi tu m'ignores Malefoy ? Réponds, qu'est qu'il y a, tu as perdu ta langue c'est ça ? Mais dis- moi quelque chose, insultes-moi, j'en sais rien mais fais sortir un son de ta bouche !

Il la regarda l'air surpris et sourit alors de toutes ses dents :

- Je ne pensais pas avoir tant d'importance dans ta vie Granger, tu te sens triste parce que je ne fais plus attention à toi ? Moi qui pensais que tu remarquerais les efforts que j'ai fait depuis la rentrée pour que tu aies une vie meilleure.

Il se foutait d'elle ou il était sincère, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle continua donc à marcher dans le couloir sans l'attendre et préféra ne pas répliquer. Elle entendit Drago qui fit de plus grandes enjambées pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Très bien, on va donc repartir comme avant si c'est ce que tu préfères, malheureusement pour toi, tu viens de prouver que tu m'apprécies.

Hermione pris un air outré :

-Dans tes rêves mon pauvre, c'est juste que j'étais persuadée que tu préparais quelque chose d'encore pire que d'habitude, je faisais du préventif.

Elle se félicita intérieurement de son argument mais elle s'interrogea également sur ce que venait de dire le blond, et s'il avait raison ? Bien vite elle chassa cette idée saugrenue de sa tête.

Elle décida de ne plus décrocher la mâchoire de l'heure qu'il restait mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui avait un plan, il avait besoin d'un service, il savait que cela prendrait quelques temps mais qu'elle le ferait parce qu'elle avait un bon fond. Mais pour l'instant, il devait instaurer un climat de confiance et il savait quoi faire : lui parler d'une des ses passions pour qu'ils entament une discussion. Elle verrait qu'il n'est pas idiot, bien au contraire. Il devait absolument faire un effort.

- Dis-moi, tu as lu La Vraie Histoire des Elfes de Maison de Mesange Mc Cornic ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, il trouva qu'elle avait l'air encore plus folle que d'habitude, ses cheveux plus hirsutes que jamais, son regard reflétant son besoin de savoir elle se jeta sur lui, si bien qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse. Le Serpentard eut vraiment peur quand elle commença à le secouer par les épaules alors qu'ils étaient à terre :

- Malefoy dis-moi que tu as ce livre quelque part ! Je le cherche depuis une éternité !

Il sourit, il avait fait bonne pioche, même merveilleuse pioche, à croire qu'il connaissait Granger encore plus que lui-même et il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans ces états pour un livre, lui aimait lire mais quand même jamais il ne se serait ridiculisé de la sorte. Il décida de la tourmenter un peu maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné, il se releva en dépoussiérant sa cape et lança de sa voix traînante :

- Je l'ai effectivement, je l'ai lu même, - il se stoppa pour voir la jalousie qu'Hermione ne parvenait à cacher et reprit- j'ai trouvé que l'auteur était réellement objectif, ses arguments se tiennent et ses preuves également -oserait-il en remettre une couche ?-, j'ai lu ce livre cet été et j'ai changé de point de vue à leur sujet, je l'ai donc fait lire à ma mère et à mon père. Enfin, si tu veux Hermione je te le prête demain. Il est dans notre bibliothèque depuis 150 ans d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, comme tu le sais surement tous les exemplaires ont été brulés par les sang-purs mais à croire que les Malefoy voulaient garder ce livre qui vaut sa bonne poignée de gallions.

Hermione avait écouté silencieusement, une fois l'euphorie d'avoir entraperçu l'espoir de tenir ce livre entre ses mains, elle murmura :

- Tu veux quoi en échange ?

Il hésita, est-ce qu'il lui demandait maintenant ? Ou ne serait-ce pas mieux d'attendre qu'ils soient vraiment amis pour ça ?

- Rien, quand je l'ai vu dans notre bibliothèque, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et à ta défense de ces créatures, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider dans tes projets.

- Comment tu es au courant pour les elfes ?

- C'est simple, les Serpentards gardent toujours quelques elfes sous le coude pour les serv…aider et les elfes parlent entre eux, souvent de toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ils t'apprécient énormément.

- Je parlais du fait que les Serpentards se servent des Elfes de maison de Poudlard comme esclaves mais bon, c'était à prévoir. Mais je suis surprise que les Elfes éprouvent de la reconnaissance pour moi, je veux dire je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel pour eux.

Le jeune homme n'osa lui avouer que les Elfes pestaient plus après elle qu'autre chose tellement elle avait l'air heureuse, il se surprit même à penser qu'elle était PRESQUE belle.

- Bon Granger, c'est fini pour ce soir, tu vois que tu peux être à peu près agréable quand tu es intéressée par quelque chose, il va falloir que je te refile toute ma bibliothèque pour que tu sois supportable pendant toute l'année.

Il rit à gorge déployé de sa blague pendant qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard, il sut qu'elle préparait sa revanche.

- J'ai été agréable parce que tu t'es enfin comporté comme une personne civilisée contrairement à d'habitude et je ne m'excuserais pas d'aimer lire et de savoir toutes sortes de chose, ce que l'on appelle la culture, car contrairement à ta cervelle vide la mienne est pleine.

Drago se retint de lui dire qu'au moins lui avait la tête bien faite, mais il savait que ça n'aurait mené nulle part et il finirait bien par lui prouver qu'il avait de la discussion également.

-On se voit demain, et je t'emmènerais le bouquin, bonne nuit Granger.

Avant qu'elle put répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait disparut en direction des cachots.

Le lendemain, Drago fit ce qu'il avait dit et déposa la livre devant Hermione sur la table de Gryffondors où elle prenait son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille jubilait, elle commença donc à lire le précieux ouvrage sous les regards moqueurs des autres élèves.

Après les cours elle aurait voulu continuer sa sainte lecture mais elle avait rendez-vous avec le Professeur Malefoy, qu'elle aida à trouver des justifications sur ce que pensaient les sorciers des moldus. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup, surtout quand ils lurent qu'un élève de première année pensait qu'il existait une bouche de l'enfer à Sunnydale aux Etats-Unis et une tueuse de vampires qui s'appelait Buffy. L'élève en avait conclut que les humains avaient aussi ces créatures. Hermione avait alors expliqué à son Professeur que c'était une série TV.

Bien entendu, elle vérifiait simplement ce que Lucius avait fait et répondait à sa place si il ne savait pas mais elle lui expliquait. Elle ne voulait pas faire le travail à sa place ce avec quoi il était justement d'accord avec ce principe. Cependant, elle trouvait tout de même bizarre le fait qu'en quelques mois Lucius Malefoy, l'un des Mangemorts les plus convaincus soit devenu un si gentil professeur fan de personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. A la fin de leur entrevue, elle se décida à poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête :

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Il ne semblait pas décontenancé, ni même gêné c'est comme s'il s'y était préparé.

- Miss Granger, vous me connaissez à peu près, vous croyez qu'entre Azkaban et Poudlard je choisirais la prison ? Vous savez que j'aime mon confort.

- Vous n'êtes pas sincère alors ? Dit- elle d'un air suspicieux

- Je vais l'être avec vous, parce que vous m'avez à peu près accepté, en mettant de côté le passé, nous nous sommes amusés tout à l'heure, cela devrait vous prouver ma bonne foi.

La jeune fille acquiesça, un peu honteuse de constater qu'il avait raison.

Il reprit donc :

- Au début, quand Arthur à proposé ça, j'ai tout de suite vu l'intérêt comme tout le monde l'aurait fait à ma place et je pensais pouvoir faire semblant et puis, ne pas passer pour quelqu'un de si méchant aux yeux de notre communauté, garder mon manoir, mon argent, ma réputation en partie. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est grâce à Narcissa qu'Arthur et le ministre m'ont proposé ça, ils étaient tellement heureux que Potter ait vaincu le Mage Noir. J'ai été le premier à être jugé et je suis celui qui détestait le plus les moldus, Bella étant décédée, ils ont cru que c'était la pire punition pour moi et m'ont bien fait comprendre que si je ne le faisais pas avec sérieux, là j'irais à Azkaban. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix, je me suis plongé tout l'été dans des livres, j'ai acheté une télévision, un ordinateur, pendant ces quelques mois j'en ai appris le plus possible sur eux parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

- C'est sur que maintenant que vous avez retourné votre veste, si on vous envoie à Azkaban avec vos amis, c'est la mort assuré.

Lucius avait les yeux dans le vague et Hermione comprit qu'il était terrifié.

Il reprit en parlant bas, comme pour lui-même :

- Je n'avais jamais réfléchi aux moldus, vraiment je veux dire, j'ai été faible, à mes 16 ans j'ai rejoint ses rangs, j'ai toujours écouté ma famille, le Lord, ma belle-famille, tout ce qu'ils me disaient sur eux, j'étais persuadé que c'était la vérité et c'est seulement cette année que je saisi enfin après toutes mes recherches. Malheureusement, Drago a été comme moi, il n'a pas cherché a comprendre, un faible comme tous les Malefoys, on est plus des suiveurs que des meneurs n'est-ce pas ?

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle lui dit d'un ton malicieux :

- Ne dites jamais à votre fils qu'il a été faible à un moment ou à un autre, il vous tuerait.

- Ca par contre, c'est le vrai mauvais côté des Malefoy, on est orgueilleux et prétentieux.

Hermione éclata de rire, il repris :

- Mais si Drago avait essayé de se dresser contre moi c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, j'était persuadé de détenir la vérité.

Il avait raison bien sur qu'il n'aurait pas supporté que son fils lui tienne tête, mais elle voulait savoir :

- Vous n'avez pas pu en savoir autant en deux mois, c'est impossible, vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Vous êtes très perspicace Miss Granger, peut être qu'un jour je vous en parlerais mais pour l'instant, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Hermione alla donc rejoindre Ginny dans la salle commune. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la discussion tellement étrange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son professeur d'Etudes des Moldus et encore moins de ce changement radical d'opinion et de personnalité mais surtout de ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, qu'est-ce que le grand Lucius Malefoy pouvait lui cacher ?.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione se maudit lorsqu'au petit déjeuner quelques jours plus tard elle vit apparaître Coq, le hibou de Ron en même temps que tous les autres. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ses deux meilleurs amis ? A cause des Malefoy bien sur, mais elle regrettait, elle aurait du leur écrire et c'est d'ailleurs ce que leur lettre reflétait.

_Salut Hermione, _

_C'est Ron, je commence car Harry écrit à Ginny, il finira la lettre. J'espère que tout va bien car je m'inquiète, on apprend cette semaine que Lucius Malefoy est sous-directeur de Poudlard, ça a fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et toi, tu ne nous donne pas de nouvelles ?_

_En tout cas, je suis très heureux de ne pas être avec toi cette année et d'avoir choisi d'aller directement commencer la formation d'auror, je n'aurais pas supporté ces deux traitres de Malefoy !_

_On a commencé lundi et tout se passe bien, évidemment on est un peu des stars au ministère_ _On est les plus jeunes élèves à avoir été accepté depuis un siècle, tu te rends compte ?_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne comptait plus les fois ou Ron lui avait dit cet été. Elle reprit se lecture :

_On a trouvé un appartement avec Harry sur le Chemine de Traverse, ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est chez nous ! Maman vient nous voir souvent avec pleins de bonnes choses à manger et tant mieux sinon on serait déjà morts même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine !_

_Bon je t'embrasse en espérant avoir rapidement des tes nouvelles._

_Ron_

_Bonjour Hermione, _

_Je partage entièrement tout ce que te dis Ron. Je tiens tout de même à te préciser que d'habitude, c'est toi qui nous harcèle pour qu'on t'écrive et depuis une semaine, tu ne l'as pas fait toi, qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Tu as trouvé un livre si intéressant que tu nous as oubliés ou tu as beaucoup trop de devoirs ?_

_Réponds nous vite._

_Harry_

Harry n'avait pas tord, il y avait le livre sur les Elfes de Maison et beaucoup de devoirs mais surtout, ce qu'apparemment ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle était accaparé par les Malefoys, enfin surtout par le père car pour le fils, c'était plutôt ses devoirs de Préfète en chef. Elle rangea sa lettre et se promis d'y répondre le soir même avant sa ronde. Le ventre d'Hermione se noua en pensant aux promenades qu'elle devait faire dans le château, ou plutôt au Serpentard qui l'accompagnait. Les deux dernières avaient été horribles, il devait être de mauvaise humeur car il n'avait pas fait l'effort d'être supportable, ils s'étaient hurlés dessus pendant tout le long à tel point que la jeune fille avait du demander à Mme Pomfresh de lui donner des potions antistress. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il avait changé mais s'était vite aperçue que c'était une belle illusion.

De son côté Drago savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serré le soir même s'il voulait que la Gryffondor se sente plus en confiance avec lui. Comme un idiot, il avait été détestable et il savait pourquoi : Hermione le déstabilisait, c'était au final la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps à Poudlard, ses amis n'étant plus là mais c'était aussi la seule à avoir l'occasion de connaître le nouveau Drago et il hésitait à lui montrer. C'était tellement plus facile aussi d'être comme avant : méchant et cruel pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses surtout qu'elle avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aurait aimé qu'elle voit ses bons côtés mais l'apprécierait-elle, comme ça ? Il se posait beaucoup de questions, tout se mélangeait et tout était tellement contradictoire. Il décida en se rendant en métamorphose qu'il ne devait plus y penser et d'improviser le moment venu.

Ce moment arriva beaucoup trop vite.

- Granger

- Malefoy

- Alors tu as aimé le cours d'études des moldus d'aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien…attends, tu essais d'avoir un discussion normale avec la personne que tu as traité d'inférieure à toi il y a deux jours ?

Il devait lui dire ?

- Heu oui, justement en fait tu vois c'était pas vraiment moi enfin c'était moi mais l'ancien moi qui revient à la surface de temps en temps. Et je n'ai pas vraiment dit que tu étais inférieure, j'ai dit que tu devrais être heureuse de faire équipe avec moi qui suit issu d'une grande famille de sorcier.

- C'est la même chose enfin !

Elle était indignée.

- Non Granger, ça signifie que je pourrais t'apprendre des choses que tu ignores sur nos traditions et nos modes de vie, comme toi tu nous fait pour les moldus.

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire la dernière fois mais il avait l'air désolé et si elle pardonnait petit à petit son père, elle pouvait bien faire un effort avec lui qui n'avait tué personne.

- Si tu le dis. Tu es donc pris d'un dédoublement de la personnalité mon pauvre Malefoy ?

- Je ne suis pas pauvre, tu devrais le savoir Granger. Pour ma personnalité, je sais très bien qui je suis et je ne suis qu'un là-dedans – il désigna sa tête avec son index-. Mets-toi à ma place, j'essaie d'être sympa avec toi, de me montrer vraiment. J'ai tellement eu l'habitude pendant sept ans de me moquer de toi et d'être désagréable que ce n'est pas évident de te parler normalement.

- Si je comprends bien c'est un réflexe que tu as de toujours m'agresser ?

Il acquiesça d'un air penaud qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille, c'est sur que cet air là, c'était de l'inédit sur le visage du plus arrogant des Serpentards.

- Très bien donc si j'ai bien tout compris, je dois découvrir petit à petit quel merveilleux personnage est Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Visiblement elle se moquait de lui, il l'avait bien compris mais il prit sur lui pour l'ignorer.

- C'est tout à fait ça Granger.

Soulagés tous les deux, ils ne parlèrent plus pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots sur deux élèves en train de s'embrasser derrière une statue. Hermione prit une jolie couleur rouge alors que Drago se racla la gorge bruyamment. Les deux élèves sursautèrent et se séparèrent rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle vit leur blason, Hermione sut qu'elle allait voir si le Préfet avait changé, si il favorisait sa maison, alors elle saurait que c'étaient des paroles en l'air.

Il lança de sa voix traînante :

- Miss Greengrass et Mr Oak, comme c'est…surprenant. J'enlève hum… -il se tourna vers Hermione- soixante points à Serpentard. Je suis très déçu de votre comportement, vous êtes les premiers que l'on attrape dans les couloirs et il a fallu que ce soit des gens de ma maison. Retournez immédiatement dans votre salle commune.

Pendant que les élèves partirent vers les cachots il reprit :

- Astoria, je t'aurais cru plus exigeante.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et repartit.

Drago savait qu'Hermione l'avait attendu au tournant, il leur avait donc enlevé des points, en espérant qu'il en avait marqué auprès d'elle.

Ils continuèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione craque :

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'amputer ta maison de soixante points !

- Je les récupérerais demain.

Il avait haussé les épaules, évidemment que ça avait été dur mais il n'avait pas le choix, il préférait perdre sa marque que de gagner la coupe des maisons. C'était vital.

Hermione se surprit alors à détailler son visage, sous l'éclairage des torches, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé très beau, surtout son menton, mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait un léger charme :des yeux d'une couleur si limpide que sa pâleur et sa blondeur soulignaient, on aurait dit…

- Tu m'écoutes Granger ?

- Excuses moi je pensais à mon devoir de runes anciennes.

Cette excuse marchait à tous les coups, personne ne la trouvait suspecte.

- Je disais donc, j'espère que si on surprend des Gryffondors tu feras pareil !

- Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? De toutes façons jamais on ne surprendra des Gryffondors hors de leur dortoir.

-Oui maintenant que Potter n'est plus là

Hermione ne put répondre, il avait raison. Harry était surement l'élève qui avait passé le plus de temps dans le château le soir.

Après la rencontre avec les deux Serpentards, plus rien ne se passa, ils marchaient côté à côte dans le dédale de couloirs d'un silence religieux et aucun ne semblait vouloir le briser, chacun dans leur réflexion.

Dès qu'Hermione rentra dans la salle commune, elle écrivit une lettre à ses meilleurs amis en leur parlant de la vie à Poudlard, du temps qu'elle passait avec le Professeur d'Etudes des moldus mais elle n'écrivit que le minimum sur ses moments avec Drago, elle ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier, voir plus. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'après les rondes, soit elle était heureuse d'avoir été en sa compagnie, soit elle était triste de la manière dont il l'avait traité. Ses sentiments étaient confus et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle imaginait déjà la réaction de Ron, qui était le plus virulent concernant les Malefoys, rien n'avait grâce à ses yeux. Et les deux garçons n'avaient jamais rien compris aux filles. Elle finit sa lettre en leur demandant plus de détails sur leur formation d'Aurors.

Dans son lit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Serpentard, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus et malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. En seulement deux semaines, ses sentiments pour lui étaient passé d'une haine totale et à vie à un intérêt plus que professionnel. Elle ragea et décida de ne plus écouter son cœur. C'était un perfide, un arrogant et moche garçon qui ne méritait pas son attention. Elle se tourna en soufflant, elle ne trouverait jamais le sommeil toute seule. Elle prit une gorgée d'une potion pour dormir et ses dernières pensées furent pour un blond qui dormait huit étages plus bas.

Dans les cachots justement, Drago dormait comme un bébé. Depuis la mort du maître, il n'avait plus d'insomnie et rien ne le tracassait, le plus dur était derrière lui.

Quand la Gryffondor se réveilla elle était d'une humeur massacrante, Malefoy laissait des traces indélébiles dans son cœur et son esprit. Elle avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit et dès qu'elle avait émergé, elle avait tout de suite pensé à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours dans un coin de sa tête et s'imposait souvent à elle. C'était n'importe quoi !

Elle alla sous la douche en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue.

Au petit déjeuner s'en était tel qu'elle se disputa avec Ginny qui lui reprochait sa mauvaise humeur .Elle se rendit donc en botanique toute seule et toujours pas calmée.

Pendant le cours elle se fit attaquer par les tentacules du Ficus Mobilustrus qui ne cessaient de s'enrouler autour de son coup et de serrer pour l'étouffer. Au bout d'une demi-heure de cours et de la quinzième tentative de la plante, la jeune fille commença à suffoquer. La plante avait enfin réussi et Hermione se sentait devenir faible, l'air ne pouvait plus alimenter son cerveau, elle ne pouvait émettre aucun son pour prévenir quelqu'un de son état. Tous les élèves qui tentaient de se dépêtrer ne faisaient pas attention à Hermione et le Professeur Chourave avait le dos tourné. C'est Ginny qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe qui s'aperçut du souci qu'avait sa copine. Elle envoya un sort informulé qui fit disparaître la plante et libéra la Schtroumpfette qui s'évanouit.

Drago qui n'avait rien vu tellement il avait du mal avec sa plante la vit simplement tomber comme tous les élèves présents. Et c'est le voisin d'Hermione qui connaissait les geste s qui sauvent moldus qui lui porta secours sous les yeux étonnés de tous les sorciers présents, même le Professeur Chourave qui avait finalement été alertée par les cris inhabituels dans sa classe ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

La Gryffondor reprit finalement des couleurs et sa respiration en haletant. Ginny expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et Hermione finit le cours à l'infirmerie. Elle pestait conte elle-même, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se déconcentre pendant les cours, elle ne devait plus penser à ce Malefoy de malheur.

Quand l'infirmière affirma qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, elle se rendit au cours de Sortilèges. En passant, devant la table à laquelle Malefoy était assis, il lui demanda inquiet si elle allait mieux, ce qu'elle prouva en l'envoyant balader. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du rentrer dans sa vie, elle refusait que ce blondinet lui plaise, c'était impossible, elle devait contrôler ses sentiments.

L'incident avait eu le mérite de réconcilier Hermione et Ginny. La rouquine ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amie. Elle eut beau lui demander, elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

La journée passa d'une lenteur effrayante pour Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits coup d'œil au Serpentard qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle se maudissait.

Et le pire de la journée fut quand elle retrouva Lucius, elle était encore plus énervée d'être en sa présence, il ressemblait tellement à celui qu'elle essayait d'ignorer. Elle écourta la séance de torture en prétextant des tonnes de devoirs. Ce à quoi le professeur ne fit aucune objection, ils avaient déjà bien avancés pour les cours du mois d'Octobre.

Pour la première fois Hermione Granger était perdue et elle ne trouverait aucune solution dans les livres. Elle perdait le contrôle de sa vie. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Drago étaient certes à leur balbutiements mais elle s'en faisait toute une histoire. Sa contrariété était telle qu'elle avait de réelles difficultés à travailler ses cours.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle était résignée : elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Elle pensait à lui le soir avant de se coucher, rêvait de lui et avait un sourire béat dès qu'elle le regardait. Les moment qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses sentiments, il s'était montré très agréable et cultivé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait que subir. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Elle faisait tout de même le maximum pour le cacher, jamais il ne devrait le savoir. Jamais personne ne devrait le savoir.


	5. Chapter 5

- Granger ! Il y a un truc qui a bougé là-bas !

Ils étaient dans l'aile ouest du château, qui était assez sombre. Drago semblait paniquer, il se cacha derrière Hermione. Cette dernière soupira, l'héritier Malefoy était toujours aussi peureux que quand elle l'avait rencontré. Elle éclaira l'endroit désigné avec sa baguette et éclata de rire.

-Scorpius ! Oh tu m'as fait peur !

Drago s'avança vers le chat et le prit dans ses bras. Il commença à le caresser.

- Malefoy, c'est mon chat, c'est Pattenrond !

Hermione ne comprenait pas comment Drago pouvait connaître son chat et ensuite pourquoi il l'avait nommé de ce nom si ridicule.

- C'est ton chat ? Mais, il passe les trois quarts de son temps chez les Serpentards, depuis la quatrième année.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre, son chat allait chez l'ennemi ! Ron lui avait bien dit qu'il trainait n'importe où, il avait raison.

- Il fait quoi là-bas ?

-On le caresse, on lui donne à manger des trucs qu'on fait aux chats quoi –voyant le regard de la jeune fille il reprit- enfin Granger, on ne s'amuse pas à le torturer on aime les animaux chez les Serpentards!

Hermione était vraiment dépité et d'un coup, une chose lui revint à l'esprit.

- Il sent le même parfum que toi !

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

- Il dort avec moi souvent et le matin on se prépare ensemble ! Si mon parfum marche sur les filles, il doit bien fonctionner sur les femelles.

Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse d'un garçon pareil ?

- Et donc toi tu l'as rebaptisé Scorpius, c'est nul ! D'où il vient ce prénom d'abord ?

- Ce n'est pas pire que Pattenrond et c'est comme ça que mon fils s'appellera, alors un peu de respect.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin Malefoy, tu viens de me dire que mon chat préférait être avec ta maison qu'avec moi et que tu l'avais surnommé comme tu veux appeler ton enfant ?

- Scorpius ou Emmett, ce sont des prénoms des ancêtres Malefoy qui ont été très respectés dans la communauté sorcière.

- Oh n'en rajoute pas.

La pauvre Hermione crut qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre, son chat avait l'air d'apprécier Drago, la preuve était encore plus flagrante qu'il était depuis dix minutes dans les bras du jeune homme et qu'il y semblait bien.

- Attends il était là l'an dernier et pas toi ! Donc ce n'est pas ton chat ! Drago était aussi dépité qu'elle d'apprendre que le chat qu'il affectionnait tant était celui de la personne qu'il avait le plus détesté ces dernières années.

- L'an dernier je l'ai laissé à Ginny, je n'aurais pas pu m'en occuper convenablement où nous allions avec Harry et Ron.

- Et vous avez fait quoi ?

Hermione hésita puis lui raconta toute l'année, le camping, la recherche des Horcruxes, Gringottes,... Elle n'aurait pu dire ce qui l'avait poussé à lui révéler, ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard ou les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais elle était sure d'une chose, il était temps de lui expliquer.

Drago l'écoutait attentivement, Pattenrond dans les bras. Maintenant qu'il savait, il regarderait Saint Potter et Weasmoche différemment même si c'étaient toujours des stupides Gryffondors.

Le jeune homme prit la parole quand Hermione eut fini son récit :

- Au final, c'est Bella qui a signé la fin de son maître ! Quelle ironie du sort, elle qui aurait tout fait pour lui !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, elle n'aurait montré aucune panique au manoir, Potter n'aurait jamais tilté qu'il devait y avoir ce que vous cherchiez dans son coffre.

Ils sourirent tous les deux à cette pensée, Bellatrix trahissant son maître était vraiment contre nature.

- Et toi, racontes-moi ton année.

Drago hésita quelques minutes, il posa Pattenrond qui partit en trottinant. Il avait eu son compte de câlins.

- A la rentrée je suis retourné à Poudlard tout allait bien, les Serpentards étaient favorisés, les autres détestés bref on a du te raconter je ne reviens pas dessus – voyant Hermione hocher la tête il continua- tout se passait bien à l'extérieur mais moi je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans un miroir, même si je n'ai jamais porté Dumbledore dans mon cœur, j'avais causé sa mort et failli causer celle de nombre de mes camarades. Moi qui avait toujours voulu être mangemort je l'ai regretté amèrement, la vie dans le monde sorcier était devenue terrible pour tous. Et c'était ma famille et leurs amis qui en étaient la cause. Le pire s'est produit quand je suis rentré au manoir pour les vacances de Noël. Tu as vu comment c'était, j'étais leur esclave, à mes parents, ma tante, tous en fait. Le manoir Malefoy était leur quartier général et je m'y sentait vraiment mal, tout était malsain, de leurs discussions à leur façon de vivre. Vous êtes atterris ici et je savais que c'était vous trois mais je m'en fichais. Je vous détestais mais je détestais encore plus ma propre famille, mon appartenance à eux et notre maître qui venait et torturais tout le monde si ça n'allait pas dans son sens. J'ai vu mon père si fier se mettre plus bas que terre pour lui. Je ne supportais plus ça. Et quand vous avez été fait prisonniers, j'ai préféré ne rien dire enfin ne pas dire que c'était vous alors que je le savais. Vous vous êtes enfuis, ça a été pire que le mort pour nous. Il nous en a voulu à tous. Je n'ai pas pu retourner à l'école, plus le droit de sortir même dans le parc du manoir et on a tous été torturés à coup de sortilèges noirs et on n'est ressortis que pour la bataille. Tu connais la suite tu étais là. Hermione ne savait quoi dire, il avait dû souffrir mais un détail lui échappait.

- Tu as quand même essayé de nous tuer dans la salle sur demande !

- Je pensais que si j'aidais le maître et que je lui amenais Potter nous remonterions en haut du tableau.

- Tu étais surtout très paumé, il est évident qu'il n'aurait eu que faire de la famille Malefoy s'il avait gagné comme de tous les sorciers.

- Je l'ai compris plus tard. Mais maintenant je veux changer, la preuve je te parle et on a des discussions très intéressantes, tu arrives même à être aussi cultivée et intelligente que moi !

Elle allait répliquer quand elle vit qu'il souriait d'un air mutin.

- Je dois admettre que les Malefoys m'étonnent de plus en plus cette année.

- Mais pour changer vraiment, il faut que je n'aie plus ça !

Il leva sa manche gauche et montra son avant-bras à Hermione qui ne put retenir un cri. Elle se reprit immédiatement.

- Elle n'est pas partie quand il est mort ?

- Non

- Il est mort pourtant ! On l'a tous vu !

- Oui il est mort. Si ça peut te rassurer celle de mon père s'estompe un peu depuis quelques temps, elle est plus claire. Mais la mienne reste désespérément noire, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai tout essayé. Personne ne sait quoi faire alors j'ai pensé que comme toi tu es notre petit génie… tu pourrais m'aider.

Il avait fini sa phrase en chuchotant, comme si ce qu'il disait était tabou.

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

- Parce que tu m'apprécies.

S'il savait vraiment…

- Et parce qu'Hermione Granger défend la veuve et l'orphelin.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner le dos aux gens, il semblait vraiment regretter. Si ça pouvait l'aider à avancer.

- Très bien, si tu as une bonne note au devoir du Pr Malefoy de cette semaine, je t'aide car ça prouvera ta bonne foi.

- Merci Granger ! Tu es la meilleure !

Drago allait la prendre dans ses bras mais il se ravisa et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

- Bon je te dis à demain, je dois aller réviser la vie des moldus, bonne soirée Granger.

Et il la laissa là, heureuse de la tournure que prenait leur relation, au moins ils ne s'envoyaient plus de piques.

La semaine suivante après le dîner, le directeur adjoint prit la parole :

- J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire, samedi aura lieu la première journée moldue de l'année, le principe est simple : pas de baguette magique, des vêtements moldus, un tournoi de football pour les garçons et les filles qui le souhaitent et pour les autres, un atelier cuisine le matin et cinéma l'après-midi. Venez me voir pour le football et pour le ciné et la cuisine, c'est Miss Granger qui s'en occupe.

Le Professeur Malfoy regarda toute la Grande Salle, il s'attendait à ce que les élèves se précipitent mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ils se contentaient de murmurer. La directrice se pencha alors vers lui :

- Ils ne connaissent pas le football ni le cinéma Lucius.

Il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, il avait tendance à croire que comme lui savait, tous les autres savaient, il se releva donc et explique les deux activités puis leur dit de s'en occuper dans la semaine.

C'était un dilemme cruel pour Drago, le football pouvait être génial, c'était tout de même l'équivalent du Quidditch chez les moldus, mais il avait entendu son voisin que le cinéma c'était pratique pour emballer les filles. Non pas qu'il souhaitait emballer Granger, mais il fallait qu'il soit gentil avec elle pour qu'elle ne revienne pas sur sa décision. Finalement il se décida pour le foot, après tout il n'allait pas faire la cuisine ! Il trouverait une autre solution pour Granger.

Hermione fut envahi par les demandes des filles qui ne souhaitaient absolument pas faire de sport, elle leur expliqua donc tout en détail. Finalement, elle n'avait que trois garçons d'inscrits pour ses activités. Ginny s'était excusée mais Hermione avait bien comprit que l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors aille faire du sport au lieu de la popote.

Elle retrouva donc son professeur à qui elle remit la liste en échange des copies qu'il avait déjà corrigées mais il voulait tout de même qu'elle vérifie. C'était leurs devoirs, Hermione mourrait d'envie de voir quelle note avait eu Drago. Elle se retira donc dans son dortoir. Effort Exceptionnel, c'était bien ! Elle était fière de lui, même si elle relut la copie pour être sure que Malefoy junior n'avait pas été favorisé par son père, il s'avéra que non. Bien au contraire même, en sachant d'où le jeune homme partait elle aurait été beaucoup plus cool, il avait manifestement fait d'énormes progrès et efforts, il avait agrémenté son devoir d'exemples et de statistiques fortes intéressantes, il avait même collé une image de la Joconde qui était selon lui le tableau le plus célèbre d'Europe et peut être même du monde.

Hermione se dit qu'avec un devoir pareil elle ne pouvait que l'aider, on voyait que Drago y avait mis tout son cœur, s'il en avait un. Elle fila donc à la bibliothèque pour reprendre ses recherches qu'elle avait déjà commencées sans connaître la note du jeune homme. Et oui Hermione Granger aimait faire des recherches alors elle n'allait pas s'en priver !

D'ailleurs ça lui avait manqué depuis le début de l'année, aucune recherche autre que scolaire à faire, enfin elle avait l'impression de revivre. Mrs Pince toussota ce qui signifiait que le sanctuaire de la jeune fille allait fermer. La Gryffondor prit tous les grimoires et livres et les rangea, elle fulminait, rien aucune information nulle part, elle venait de finir tous les livres qui auraient pu contenir ne serait-ce qu'une ligne sur le sujet. Où cet idiot de Voldemort avait pu avoir l'information. ? Hermione aurait au moins souhaité connaître le sortilège de marquage de la peau. Elle alla à la salle commune d'un pas rageur et vit Pattenrond qui sortait de son dortoir, elle pria pour que son chat n'aille pas dans le lit d'un certain Serpentard et surtout pour que celui-ci ne croit pas qu'Hermione y envoyait son chat exprès. Elle avait essayé pendant de nombreuses années de se faire écouter de son chat mais ça n'avait jamais marché pourtant elle en avait lu des livres mais aucun ne donnait la recette magique.

En entrant, elle trouva Ginny sur le canapé qui semblait l'attendre car lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle se jeta sur elle :

- Hermione, je vais tuer Harper ! Cet idiot s'amuse à me tripoter dans le noir et il me dit que c'est les fantômes, je te jure! Il m'énerve! Je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer mais si ça continue…

- Dis-lui que ton petit ami Harry Potter qui suit une formation d'auror va venir l'arrêter et l'emmener à Azkaban ?

- Le pire c'est que cet abrutit pourrait le croire ! J'essaie de me modérer mais c'est dur je crois qu'il va finir en tourte aux rognons ! Et toi avec Malefoy ? J'ai l'impression que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Oui nous avons décidé d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre et de mieux nous connaître et je dois t'avouer que je suis surprise découvrir qu'il est attachant.

Ginny ne répondit rien mais elle avait compris certaines choses. Si elle avait su, Hermione aurait parlé différemment de Drago.

En effet, le lendemain le Pr Malefoy l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi.

- Bonjour miss Granger, j'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de vous asseoir. Surtout asseyez- vous bien, respirez à fond. Je tiens à vous rappeler que la colère est néfaste pour l'organisme alors s'il vous plaît, tâchez d'être zen.

Lucius Malefoy semblait ennuyé et inquiet.

- Vous me faites peur Professeur. Alors dépêchez-vous je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Il acquiesça, mis les papiers sur son bureau en ordre et demanda de but en blanc :

-Etes-vous amoureuse de Drago ?

Voyant Hermione rougir, il en conclut que oui.

- Alors, voyez-vous, à la demande de notre directrice, tous les mois je vais faire une fouille dans les dortoirs de ma maison. Elle craint, ce que je peux comprendre, que certains Serpentards aient gardé ou aient des choses compromettantes, de magie noire bien entendu.

La violence ne servira à rien miss Granger, et j'espère que vous chercherez à comprendre ce geste.

Hermione lui fit signe d'en venir au fait.

- Dans l'oreiller de mon fils j'ai trouvé ceci !

Il montra une fiole à la jeune fille et la déboucha, la vapeur du liquide s'éleva alors en spirale et elle sentit un odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et… elle se leva de la chaise comme une furie.

Lucius haussa les épaules et huma le parfum qui se dégageait de la potion. Il reconnut la caractéristique odeur d'une forêt en automne après la pluie, celle du tabac au caramel qu'il affectionnait tant et la dernière : le savon à la vanille. C'est lorsqu'il avait connu Narcissa que la dernière odeur avait changé. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil en pensant au mauvais moment que son fils allait passer, il sourit. Drago méritait bien qu'on le remette à sa place, on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments des gens.

Pendant ce temps Hermione tambourinait devant la salle commune des Serpentards, elle allait tuer Malefoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Au bout de 10 minutes, Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait le mot de passe pour entrer dans l'antre des Serpentards, grâce à son poste de Préfète en chef. Elle cessa donc de tambouriner et hurla « serpent à sonnettes » devant le mur lisse. Une porte apparut et elle entra à grandes enjambées. Elle  
terrorisa deux élèves assis sur le canapé en leur demandant où était le dortoir de Drago Malefoy. Sans les remercier la furie se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle le vit en train de lire sur son lit.

Malefoy, espèce d'ordure, de crétin sans cervelle je vais  
te tuer !

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement pourquoi Hermione s'en prenait à lui et se mit à trembler, elle était terrifiante.  
Elle attrapa le Serpentard par le col en continuant de l'insulter, le mis à sa hauteur et sans même réfléchir elle lui asséna un coup de genou entre les jambes, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Puis elle le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand Hermione Granger était énervé, elle était réellement violente. Elle s'approcha du blond allongé qui respirait fort et semblait souffrir et lui dit :

- Et dire que j'ai eu du mal à admettre que j'étais amoureuse de toi, je m'étais faite à l'idée. Mon pauvre Malefoy, tu es vraiment la pire personne qui existe dans ce monde… de l'Amortentia, c'est pathétique, évidemment personne ne pourrait t'aimer sans ça.

Toujours allongé et plus pâle que la mort elle-même Drago ne put que murmurer :

- Amoureuse ?

Hermione quitta la pièce hors d'elle, le laissant agoniser au sol. Elle ne réussit à se calmer qu'après avoir raconter toute l'histoire à Ginny et lut une dizaines de chapitres particulièrement intéressants sur les elfes de maisons.

Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle savait que le filtre ne rendait pas amoureux mais obsédé de la personne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors que la potion ne devait plus faire effet, elle l'aimait toujours car ce n'était pas de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait  
non, c'était bien de l'amour. Un amour plus fort que tous les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Elle décida, contrairement à ses habitudes de ne pas y réfléchir plus que ça. Cependant, elle regrettait son geste, elle n'avait vraiment pas été tendre avec Malefoy et comme une idiote elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'exprimer comme le lui avait fait remarquer Ginny.

Au repas Hermione ne put que constater l'absence du Serpentard et cela se gâta lorsque la directrice la convoqua dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle entre elle vit les Professeurs Mc Gonagall et Malefoy. Tous deux avaient l'air particulièrement en colère. La directrice semblait prendre sur elle pour ne pas exploser et son adjoint paraissait vraiment inquiet. Hermione sut qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Miss Granger, ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible, on ne règle pas ses conflits avec autant de violence. Sachez que Monsieur Malefoy a été retrouvé inconscient dans son dortoir et qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Nous ne savons pas encore si votre geste auras des séquelles ou pas sur son –elle se  
racla la gorge - fonctionnement. Le Professeur Malefoy avait déjà punit son fils pour l'Amortentia et s'il vous en a parlé c'est pour que vous vous expliquiez avec lui, pas pour que vous le castriez. Il vous pensait plus intelligente.

Ce petit discours força Hermione à s'asseoir, à cause d'elle peut être que la lignée Malefoy s'éteindrait, elle avait peiné la directrice et surtout, on remettait en cause son intelligence !

Lucius prit alors la parole :  
- Nous avons décidé que pour cet incident vraiment regrettable, nous allons écrire à votre famille et vous irez en retenue tous les dimanches avec Monsieur Rusard ou moi- même jusqu'à Noël. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous garantir que ça ne sera pas des vacances.

Hermione prit peur, il avait repris son sourire sadique, celui de l'ancien Malefoy qui faisait souffrir les autres et y prenait plaisir. Elle trouva tout de même la force de s'excuser auprès des deux représentants de l'autorité. Son cœur se serra encore plus lorsqu'elle vit les portraits des Pr Rogue et Dumbledore qui paraissaient eux aussi en colère. Elle prit alors congé et alla se coucher dans une détresse sans pareil.

Elle faisait une tête de six pieds de long quand elle alla déjeuner le lendemain, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Ca ne s'arrangea pas quand Drago brilla par son absence au petit déjeuner.

Et son état empira encore plus quand elle reçu un hibou d'Harry et Ron à qui Ginny avait relaté la scène dans son message quotidien à son petit ami. Les deux compères la félicitaient pour son acte courageux et regrettaient de ne pas avoir été présents. Si Harry et Ron trouvait ça génial ça voulait dire qu'elle avait réellement touché le fond. Il y avait un dernier hibou qu'Hermione n'avait pas osé ouvrir, c'est quand elle le lut et qu'elle y vit les félicitations de Georges qui ajoutait que Fred devait être fier d'elle de l'au-delà qu'elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait fait était vraiment minable. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareil ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

C'est en cours d'histoire de la magie que la jeune fillecomprit, elle avait été terriblement vexée que Drago abuse d'elle de cette manière et qu'il ne la respecte pas. Cela l'avait rendue folle de rage et de chagrin. Là était l'explication de son geste, il n'y avait aucun courage, il y  
avait juste un sentiment de trahison.

Après les cours, elle entra dans l'infirmerie et fut soulagée de voir que le jeune homme dormait. En le voyant, elle sut que le filtre d'amour l'avait juste forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle s'en serait rendue compte différemment, plus tard,  
sûrement d'une manière moins brutale mais le résultat en aurait été le même. Il était si paisible. Elle déposa la lettre qu'elle avait préparé et disparut rapidement en le voyant s'agiter dans son sommeil.

En se réveillant, Drago eut la surprise de voir son père.

- Comment tu te sens mon fils ?

- Ca va.

- Tu es sur ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- J'ai eu si peur. Ta mère va arriver- il ajouta dans un sourire- elle en veut énormément à miss Granger, j'espère qu'elle ne la croisera pas dans les couloirs.

Drago reconnaissait bien sa mère, protectrice et aimante comme aucune mère ne pouvait l'être. Il répondit :

- Granger à eut raison, je le méritais. Dis-moi, Madame Pomfresh à finit ses examens, tout est normal ?

- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas encore tous les résultats, mais il semblerait que Miss Granger se soit modéré dans sa fureur. C'est la peur qui t'as fait tomber dans les pommes et non la douleur. Si ça avait été le cas, là nous aurions eu du souci à nous faire et …

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, une tornade blonde venait de faire son entrée en hurlant. Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours un comportement aristocrate et irréprochable mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle courut vers son Drago, bouscula son mari qui manqua tomber de sa chaise et serra sa progéniture à l'étouffer, en pleurant. Lucius tenta de la faire lâcher prise mais sans succès.

Elle couina avec difficulté :  
- Mon petit Dragon, dis-moi où tu as mal ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je me suis inquiétée tu ne peux pas savoir. Je t'aime tant !

Heureusement pour Drago, aucun de ses condisciples de Poudlard ne se trouvait à l'infirmerie, sinon il serait mort de honte sur le coup.

- Tout va bien mère, remets-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si un hippogriffe m'avait attaqué.

A l'évocation de se souvenir atroce, Narcissa se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Quand elle voulut saisir un mouchoir sur la table de chevet, elle vit une enveloppe. Sa curiosité la guidant, elle la prit en vérifiant que ni son mari, ni son fils ne lui portaient attention. Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et partit la lire un peu plus  
loin. A la fin de la lecture, elle ne ressentait plus aucune animosité envers Hermione Granger. Les mots de la jeune fille avaient été droit au cœur de Narcissa qui avait su lire entre les lignes. Si Hermione s'excusait auprès de Drago et expliquait sa détresse lorsqu'elle  
avait appris qu'il s'était joué d'elle, Lady Malefoy voyait en cette lettre les sentiments qu'elle portait à son fils. Ils semblaient purs et sincères contrairement à ceux de cette pimbêche de Parkinson.

Cette petite sotte qui lors d'une visite au manoir avait eu le culot de lui détailler point par point comment elle redécorerait la demeure Malefoy lorsqu'elle serait à elle. La matriarche avait alors fait comprendre à son fils que Pansy Parkinson ne serait jamais une Malefoy tant qu'elle serait vivante. Heureusement, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu cette intention, il n'était sorti avec elle que parce qu'il appréciait certains de ses talents.

Elle reposa alors la lettre, sure que Miss Granger et elleavaient au moins un point commun et persuadée que son fils ne comprendrait pas tout le désespoir amoureux qu'y avait mis la Gryffondor.

Drago vit alors la lettre que sa mère avait posée et la prit, il en lit chaque ligne et comme sa mère l'avait prévu il ne vit que de jolies excuses, mais il en avait été touché.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain après que Narcissa ait demandé à l'infirmière de vérifier trois fois si tout était normal. A la quatrième fois, madame Pomfresh excédée les mit à la porte.

Drago et sa mère se rendaient vers le dortoir des Serpentards pour y déposer les tonnes de sucreries qu'elle lui avait acheté pour s'assurer de sa convalescence quand il croisèrent Hermione et Ginny qui se rendaient en cours. Hermione commença à baisser les yeux puis en voyant Narcissa lui faire un sourire resplendissant, elle décida de relever la tête et ne le regretta pas car Drago la salua et la remercia pour sa gentille lettre.

Une fois plus loin, Ginny explosa :  
- Je rêve ou tu entretiens d'excellents rapports avec la grande famille Malefoy ? Tu as failli le tuer et sa mère te souris comme si tu étais le ministre de la magie ! Quand je vais dire ça à Harry.

- Non tu ne diras rien à ton petit copain, j'en ai marre que tu lui relates mes moindres faits et gestes. Alors maintenant, tout ce qu'il se passera entre Malefoy, père, fils ou mère et moi ne sortiras pas de Poudlard, c'est bien compris ?

La rouquine acquiesça et crut bon te taquiner Hermione :

- Parce que tu souhaite qu'il se passe pleins d'autres choses ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- N'importe quoi, ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je ne veux pas recevoir d'hibou chaque matin qui m'exaspérerait et me mettrais de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée !

- Mais bien sur !

Ginny n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que quelque chose se tramait sous son nez.

Après les cours, Hermione se retrouva dans le bureau du Pr Malefoy, il avait fait la liste des animaux de compagnie des Moldus et les soins à leur prodiguer. La jeune fille ne semblait pas à l'aise du tout. Il le sentit.

- Allons miss Granger, nous avons tous compris que vous regrettez et nous ne sommes pas là pour faire ami-ami alors comportez-vous comme avant et commençons.

- Vous avez oublié les rats professeur.

- Les Moldus ont des rats comme animal de compagnie ?

-Oui

- Mais ça ne leur va pas du tout, c'est contraire à leur état.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'animaux plus intelligents qu'eux !

Hermione savait qu'il ferait un faux-pas un jour ou l'autre et le moment était arrivé. Il avala une gorgée dans son verre, sembla se concentrer et soudain, il éclata de rire.

- Je plaisantais Miss Granger ! Vous devriez voir votre tête, c'est génial.

- Ne me faites plus ce genre de blague à l'avenir Professeur, vous savez que je dois écrire un rapport au ministre tous les mois.

Le sourire du Professeur se fana. Ils reprirent leur conversation sur les rats, serpents, mygales et autres animaux de compagnies étranges que Lucius avait oublié. En effet, il avait mis les chats, les chiens, les poissons, les rongeurs, tous les animaux courants mais n'avait pas pensé aux NAC (nouveaux animaux de compagnies). C'était bien la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire que le Professeur Malefoy avait omis un point dans ses cours. Il avait fallut quatre semaines et demi pour qu'il ne sache pas une chose de la vie des moldus. Ce qui fit qu'Hermione se souvint qu'il lui cachait quelque chose sur son passé. Elle essaya de récolter des indices, mais Lucius comprit où elle voulait en venir et ne lâcha pas une seule information. Il dut cependant admettre que  
l'interrogatoire était rudement bien mené.

Le samedi moldu arriva et Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Drago, elle voulait son explication. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer sur l'Amortentia et ça la hantait. Elle s'était surprise à penser que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait la réciprocité de ses sentiments mais elle dut s'obliger à oublier cette idée, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'était pas venu patrouiller les jours précédents et avait été remplacer par Justin que ça n'avait absolument pas gêné de faire des heurs supplémentaires à son poste de préfet. Hermione appréciait qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce qui concernait le respect du règlement mais elle devait s'avouer que Drago lui manquait, même les phrases assassines qu'il lui lançait souvent.

En allant retrouver son groupe dans les cuisines de Poudlard, elle croisa le Professeur Malefoy, elle le salua en retenant de rire. Il portait un short, des crampons et le maillot de l'équipe de Manchester  
United. On aurait dit un vrai footballeur professionnel, toute la panoplie. Il lui montra avec joie son sifflet et ses cartons et partit vers le stade de quidditch qui avait été ré aménagé en stade de football pour l'occasion.

Dans les cuisines, tous étaient excités à l'idée de voir comment les moldus faisaient la cuisine.  
Ils passèrent donc la matinée à préparer un soupe de poulet (à l'anglaise of course), un roastbeef avec des pommes de terre rissolés et sa sauce aux airelles et pour le dessert un cheese-cake au citron et un crumble. Sous les commandes d'Hermione tous s'en sortirent très bien et le repas avait l'air succulent. Le seul incident majeur qui se produisit fut l'attaque des elfes de maisons qui étaient en colère de s'être fait éjectés des cuisines, il fallut appeler la directrice pour qu'ils cessent leur chahut. Ils furent cependant utiles pour jeter un sort sur les plats pour qu'ils restent chaud jusqu'au soir.

L'après-midi fut consacré à Titanic que toutes les étudiantes de Poudlard adorèrent, c'était tellement romantique. Vers 17 heures, les activités du groupe d'Hermione prirent fin et certains décidèrent d'aller voir comment se passait le football.

Ils arrivèrent dans les gradins pendant qu'un match était en cours, un étudiant expliqua que c'était la finale du tournoi.

Hermione repéra immédiatement la tête blonde de Drago qui jouait comme attaquant. Ce dernier aussi l'avait vu, jetant un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants. Il devait marquer, il voulait marquer parce que les filles de Poudlard étaient arrivées. Il voulait prouver que même en football il était  
le meilleur. Il saisit donc l'occasion quand un de ses coéquipier lui passa la balle et il couru vers les buts en semant une bonne partie des adversaires et il marqua. Fier comme un paon, il fit le tour du stade en courant et finit par une pirouette. Hermione sourit, même si Drago n'avait jamais vu de match de football, il faisait quand même son malin comme les professionnels, à croire que ce comportement était inné chez les hommes. Elle dut quand même avouer, lorsque le jeu reprit, que c'était un peu brouillon sur le terrain, on voyait bien que le plus part des joueurs n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce sport.

Enfin le repas du soir arriva, le Professeur Malefoy prit la parole :  
- Je tiens à tous vous féliciter pour la réussite de cette journée ! Nous allons à présent déguster le magnifique dîner préparé par les élèves sous la houlette de Miss Granger. Cependant j'aimerais que pour une fois, les maisons se mélangent alors allez-y asseyez-vous aux côtés de vos amis des autres tables !

Personne n'osait bouger, Hermione y vit une opportunité pour parler avec celui qui la fuyait depuis quelques jours. Elle se leva donc la première et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards en face de Drago. Elle se dit que les élèves y verraient autre chose, comme l'exemple qu'elle devait donner aux autres étant préfète et elle eut totalement raison, après qu'elle se soit levée, un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans la grande salle, tous les élèves s'étaient mélangés comme l'avait souhaité le sous-directeur.

Drago hésita à se lever et à aller à une autre table mais il décida finalement de rester en face d'Hermione, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait lui dire pourquoi il lui avait fait boire le philtre.

Ils commencèrent donc à manger dans le silence alors que tous les autres élèves discutaient de la journée. La jeune fille prit alors la parole :  
- Alors le football, ça t'a plu ?

Drago parut étonné qu'elle lui pose cette question, il répondit :  
-Oui, il y a moins de sensation qu'au quidditch bien sur mais c'est tout de même plus physique, il faut courir ! Mais tu as vu Granger, mon équipe à gagné le tournoi alors même si je n'aimais pas, je suis le meilleur quand même.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis s'attarda sur la manière dont Drago mangeait, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de similaire, il ne bougeait pas la tête d'un millimètre, seule sa cuillère à soupe et sa main faisait l'aller retour. Ses gestes étaient gracieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry mais surtout à Ron qui mangeaient comme des porcs. Elle échappa un rire discret.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fous de moi Granger ?

N'ayant pas envie lui expliquer le fil de ses pensées la jeune fille répliqua :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as drogué à l'Amortentia Malefoy ?

Il hésita longuement. Ils avaient commencé le roastbeef quand il commença, Hermione jeta alors l'Assurdatio, elle n'aimait pas utiliser ce sort, mais là c'était un cas d'urgence.

- Je t'ai demandé de m'aider pour la marque tu te souviens ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Comme je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, j'ai eu l'idée de l'utiliser sur toi pour que tu m'apprécies plus et que tu acceptes de m'aider, c'est aussi simple que ça. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureuse de moi. Je l'avais dilué et j'avais fait le nécessaire pour que ce soit juste une grande sympathie que tu éprouves pour moi. J'avais tout étudier, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, je te le jure ! Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît.

Hermione était déçue, elle s'attendait à ce que se soit ce genre de chose, mais comme elle aurait préféré qu'il lui avoue son amour.

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas, il ajouta :

- Tu dois être allergique ou avoir un métabolisme différent, parce que normalement ça fonctionne comme il faut.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. « Si ça a marché comme tu le souhaitait, c'est juste que je ne te détestais pas Malefoy, j'avais déjà une grande attirance, donc la potion a fait son travail convenablement » pensa-t-elle.

- Très bien, je te pardonne, on doit se voir suffisamment alors autant que nous ayons des rapports agréables.

Drago sembla mal à l'aise :  
- Et pour ton aide ?

- Je t'avais promis que si tu avais un bonne note, je t'aiderais, c'est le cas.

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent.

- Mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé Malefoy, il va falloir que je fasse plus de recherches. Je pensait demander aux professeurs s'ils avaient une idée –en voyant l'air désespéré de Drago, elle leva les yeux au ciel- je ne vais pas leur parler de ton cas, je vais faire ça subtilement enfin !

Ils discutèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres pendant le reste du repas.

En se levant de la table, Drago félicita Hermione :

- C'était délicieux Granger, même sans magie tu arrives à faire des trucs incroyables.

Leurs voisins de table approuvèrent, la Gryffondor devint aussi rouge que son couvre-lit, surtout grâce au compliment de Drago.

- Je n'étais pas toute seule, les autres m'ont été d'une grande aide.

Le soir dans son lit, Drago repensa à Hermione, elle l'avait pardonné et avait tout de même accepté de l'aider décidément, elle avait un cœur en or.

A cette pensée, il sentit une brûlure très désagréable à son avant-bras gauche. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et resta ébahit malgré la douleur : sa marque avait vraiment très légèrement éclaircit.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, dès qu'il fut présentable, Drago chercha Hermione partout dans le châ s'était réveillé assez tard,il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir tout de suite. L'excitation que lui avait procuré sa marque avait été trop forte.

Ne la trouvant pas, il décida d'attendre devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il y avait beaucoup de passage mais aucune trace de celle qu'il voulait voir. Au moment où il allait abandonner, Ginny apparut au bout du couloir, il se précipita vers elle.  
- Weasley, dis-moi où est Granger je dois la voir.  
- Bonjour Malefoy, toujours aussi désagréable à ce que je vois.  
Elle continua son chemin. Ce qu'il la détestait, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi prétentieuse et insupportable. Il voulait sa réponse et décida donc d'être agréable pour l'avoir.  
- Heu …oui bonjour, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de me dire où je pourrais trouver ton amie Hermione Granger à qui je dois parler ?  
La rouquine se retourna et le toisa :  
-Tu vois quand tu veux Malefoy, tu peux faire un effort. Elle est avec ton père en retenue toute la journée à cause de toi.

Elle murmura le mot de passe à la grosse dame et disparut derrière la porte.

Aussitôt, Drago courut vers le bureau de son père. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il y vit Lucius qui lisait un BD moldu et Hermione à côté qui semblait écrire sur un parchemin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui contrairement à son père.  
- Bonjour Drago, je peux t'aider ?  
- Bonjour à vous deux. Père, puis-je m'entretenir avec Granger quelques instants s'il vous plaît ?  
- Comme tu peux le voir, miss Granger est en retenue, tu lui parleras ce soir, ça ne doit pas être très important.  
-Mais…  
-Ne discutes pas et sors de mon bureau si tu n'as rien à me dire.  
Drago s'exécuta, énervé mais il savait bien qu'on ne discutait pas avec Lucius Malefoy.  
Il partit donc trouver une occupation.

Il était 17 heures quand Hermione finit sa retenue, après avoir écrit cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le self-control, le Professeur Malefoy lui avait enseigné un art dans lequel il excellait : la maîtrise de soi. Ça avait été très long, mais il lui avait appris toutes ses astuces, ce qu'elle avait trouvé utile et intéressant. Peut être maintenant Drago trouverait-il quelqu'un à sa mesure ?

Elle prit donc le reste de sa journée pour faire tous ses devoirs et ne descendit pas manger, Ginny devait lui ramener quelques provisions.

Drago qui pensait voir la jeune fille au repas fut terriblement déçu de constater qu'elle n'y était pas. Il décida de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui expliquer le phénomène dont il avait été témoin la veille.  
Il reçut une réponse brève quelques minutes avant de se coucher :

C'est super! Je suis ravie pour toi. Malheureusement comme tu le sais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment faire pour qu'elle disparaisse. Nous en parlerons demain pendant la ronde ? En attendant, réfléchis à ce qui aurait provoquer ça.

Bonne nuit

Il dut s'avouer qu'il était déçu, il croyait que c'était elle qui avait crée ce changement et qu'elle le maîtrisait parfaitement. Le fait que même la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard n'ai aucune idée de ce qui ait pu lui arriver le paniquait.

- Bon , résumons, tu n'as rien consommé de différent que d'habitude, tu n'as pas été la cible d'un sortilège, tu as tout fait comme les jours précédents, on est d'accord ?  
- Ça fait trois fois que je te le confirme, non ça a été une journée normale.  
- Tu pensais à quoi quand s'est arrivé ?  
Drago haussa les épaules :  
-Je ne me rappelle pas, j'allais m'endormir , j'étais dans mon lit, c'est tout.

Hermione réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière, elle tentait d'entrevoir la solution, mais rien ne lui venait.  
Leur tour de garde touchait à sa fin.  
- Si tu as une autre manifestation de ce genre sur ton bras, tu me préviens. Essaies de te souvenir, c'est important. Je vais continuer de chercher- elle reprit plus pour elle-même - il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui connaît la solution !

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, comme chaque soir, Drago avait raccompagné sa collègue devant sa salle commune. Elle avait beau insister en lui disant qu'elle ne craignait rien, il rétorquait à chaque fois, d'un sourire qui la faisait fondre, qu'il était un gentleman et qu'il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans ses gênes.

La semaine suivante, c'était l'effervescence au château : la sortie de Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le week-end prochain. Mis à part les troisièmes années qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter ce village exclusivement sorcier, celle qui attendait ce moment avec le plus d'impatience, c'était Ginny. Harry devait la rejoindre et ils passeraient toute la journée ensemble, inutile de dire qu'elle était surexcitée. Hermione avait prévu de boire une bièreaubeurre avec eux puis de rentrer à Poudlard pour travailler mais surtout pour faire les recherches sur la marque. Elle en était obsédée, c'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione avait du mal à trouver une information.

Le jour de la sortie, Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ginny à la Tête de Sanglier, ils étaient restés en bon terme avec Alberforth, ils lui devaient la vie et il s'était révélé charmant malgré son intérêt plus que normal pour les chèvres. Dès qu'elle entra, elle les aperçu tous les deux à une table plus amoureux que jamais.  
- Bonjour vous deux !  
- Hermione, ça me fais plaisir de te voir ! Approches que je te serre dans mes bras !

Les retrouvailles avaient été joyeuses, chacun avait énormément de choses à dire. Harry excusa Ron qui avait un rendez-vous le jour même et qui n'avait donc pas pu être présent. Cependant, il ne savait absolument pas qui était son rencard. Ron s'était fait discret et lui en avait à peine parlé.  
La discussion s'orienta alors vers les changements à l'école. Harry posait beaucoup de question sur les cours et la façon de Lucius Malefoy s'en sortait, il semblait très sceptique.  
- Dumbledore doit vraiment manquer, non ? Vers qui peut-on se tourner maintenant quand on a un problème à résoudre ? Il était quand même celui qui avait toujours une idée sur tout!  
Ginny prit alors la parole :  
- Tu sais Harry, maintenant que Voldemort est vaincu, on n'a plus forcément besoin de ses théories. Et puis si vraiment il y a un problèmé, on peux toujours lui parler, dans son cadre.

Hermione sursauta, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant alors que c'était évident?  
Il fallait qu'elle y aille.  
- Harry ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir, mais je dois rentrer, il y a beaucoup de travail pour les Aspics. On se voit pour les vacances de Noël! Et bisous à Ron, on s'écrit!

Harry eut à peine le temps de lui dire qu'elle n'était restée qu'une heure et demi et qu'elle aurait le temps de travailler plus tard, que la porte du bar se claquait.

Sur le chemin entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, Hermione se flagella mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ?

Arrivée au château, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de la directrice, prononça le mot de passe et frappa énergiquement à la porte.  
- Entrez.  
- Bonjour Professeur.  
- Qu'y a t-il Miss Granger ? Vous semblez ennuyée ?  
-Oui, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec les Professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore si c'est possible.  
Les deux intéressés qui semblaient dormir levèrent le nez.  
- Très bien faites Miss.  
Hermione se sentit très gênée.  
- Seule avec eux si possible.  
- En clair, vous me jetez de mon bureau ?  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Ne le soyez pas, je vous laisse dix minutes, pas une de plus.  
- Merci professeur.  
Elle attendit que Minerva soit partie et prit la parole :  
- Bonjour professeurs.

Elle leva les yeux et décida de regarder Dumbledore plutôt que Rogue qui l'avait toujours effrayée.

Lisant l'interrogation et la curiosité dans les yeux bleus pétillants de l'ancien directeur, elle prit son courage à deux mains.  
- J'ai besoin de votre aide, il y a un élève qui regrette aujourd'hui de porter la marque des ténèbres et il m'a demandé de l'aide pour qu'elle disparaisse, malheureusement je n'ai trouvé aucune information nulle part.  
Rogue la coupa :  
- Evidemment Miss Granger que vous ne trouverez rien dans aucun livre d'aucune bibliothèque, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui a crée ce mode de marquage et bien sûr il n'a jamais écrit de livre témoignant cela.

Hermione fut un peu décontenancé par ce qu'avait dit le maître des potions, il avait été railleur, agressif et moqueur. Elle trouva à nouveau du soutien en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de celui qui avait été silencieux jusqu'à présent.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait inventé lui-même, sinon j'aurais su immédiatement que je ne trouverais rien. En fait, samedi soir, cet élève était couché et il a senti une brûlure et sa marque s'est estompé. Son père qui lui aussi était mangemort a eu les mêmes symptômes plusieurs fois, sa marque est quasiment partie.

Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air malicieux :  
- Oui Miss Granger, Lucius nous en a parlé.  
Hermione savait qu'ils devineraient de qui il s'agissait. Elle reprit :  
- Alors vous savez pourquoi ? Vous avez la solution ?  
- Une théorie seulement.  
Les professeurs ne semblaient pas vouloir se livrer facilement.  
- Je pourrais la connaître ? Je souhaite l'aider !  
Severus haussa un sourcil :  
- Justement, on se demande bien pourquoi cela vous tiens tant à cœur Miss.  
Hermione rougit et ne répondit rien.  
Le Professeur Dumbledore lui donna alors un début d'explication :  
- Nous pensons, Severus et moi que la marque disparaît lorsque la personne qui a été sous les ordres de Voldemort le trahit en faisant quelque chose qu'il exècre. Miss Granger, quelles sont les deux choses que Voldemort détestait le plus ?  
La Gryffondor répondit du tac au tac :  
- Les moldus et l'amour.  
Rogue parût soufflé :  
- Toujours aussi perspicace.  
Hermione sourit et fit part de ses réflexions :  
- Donc la marque de Lucius à commencé à disparaître parce qu'il à commencé à enseigner l'étude des moldus ?  
- Pas exactement. La marque de Lucius s'estompe parce qu'il s'est mis à apprécier les moldus, la nuance est ici.  
- Et pour Drago ?  
- Allons Miss Granger, nous n'allons pas vous mâcher le travail.  
Hermione acquiesça, elle avait compris l'idée mais ne voyait pas pour Drago.  
Albus lui dit :  
- Minerva s'impatiente devant la porte, vous devriez la laisser entrer.  
- Très bien. Au revoir Professeurs, et merci.  
Elle quitta la pièce encore plus confuse qu'à son entrée. Elle remercia le Professeur Mc Gonagall et se redit dans la salle commune.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Drago n'avait rien à voir avec les moldus. Peut être commençait-il à les apprécier ? Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.  
Elle décida de se mettre à son devoir de potions, ça lui permettrait de se changer les esprits.

Ça faisait deux heures qu'elle enchainait ses dissertations quand un hibou se présenta à elle, elle reconnut celui de Drago. Elle lut le mot qui lui était adressé :

Je me souviens à quoi je pensais en me couchant, quand c'est arrivé, je ne pense pas que ça va te faire plaisir mais je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de très bien finalement.

Hermione posa le mot et se remit à son travail. Elle eu alors un flash : la marque de Drago, c'était parce qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle ! Pour un peu elle en aurait dansé sur la table. C'était évident, elle était moldue, Voldemort la détestait, tout allait dans l'inverse de ce qu'il souhaitait pour ses troupes.

Elle se mit alors à fantasmer : elle et Drago marchant main dans la main dans le parc, se roulant dans la neige en s'embrassant. Après avoir pensé à leur mariage, elle imagina un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus comme son père mais intelligent comme sa mère, et c'est là qu'elle se dit qu'elle était allée trop loin et retourna finir son travail en essayant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

Une petite voix surgit alors dans sa tête, lui rappelant que Drago avait juste revu son jugement. Il ne lui avait pas fait un déclaration enflammée tout de même. Mais rien ne pouvait gâcher le bonheur de la jeune fille.

Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait tout faire pour que le Serpentard tombe amoureux d' lui avait demandé de l'aide peu importe de la façon dont elle s'y prendrait. C'était comme si ils étaient deux âmes sœurs et que quelqu'un avait mis cet obstacle sur leur route pour qu'ils se trouvent. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoici. Il faut VRAIMENT que je m'impose un vrai rythme de publication, parce que là, ça va plus du tout.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**A bientôt !**

Deux semaines…deux semaines qu'Hermione tentait désespérément de faire tomber Drago dans ses filets. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il l'aime un peu plus mais rien. Il ne lui avait aucunement parlé de sa marque, cela lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas dans la bonne direction. Ce laps de temps relativement cours avait été le pire qu'elle ait vécu à Poudlard.  
Hermione avait mis au point une stratégie avec un emploi du temps prévu à la minute près avec ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire.

Au cours de la première semaine de son projet, elle avait tenté de lui faire des petits sourires et de le complimenter, mais il avait parût sur ses gardes, elle en avait conclu que ce n'était pas la marche à suivre et lui qu'elle voulait se venger pour l'Amortentia.

Elle avait raccourci un peu sa jupe mais elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence : Drago ne regardait pas ses jambes.

Elle s'était maquillée mais il lui avait demandé si elle était malade.

Elle avait tenté de marcher comme Lady Malefoy mais il avait cru qu'elle avait mal aux pieds.

Elle avait fait beaucoup d'autres choses mais à chaque fois cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté bien au contraire.

La semaine suivante elle avait tenté de mettre le paquet, et c'est pendant ces sept jours que Drago avait surement revu son jugement sur celle qu'il considérait auparavant comme la plus sensée de Poudlard.

Avant de le rejoindre pour faire leur ronde habituelle, Hermione avait déboutonné les deux premières rangées de son chemisier, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge bleu canard que sa mère lui avait offert « pour le cas où » et c'est toute guillerette qu'elle était allée rejoindre son collègue.

Au bout de dix minutes, Drago n'y tint plus :

- Granger

Pleine d'espoir la jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé, tu vas être gênée mais, on vois ton soutif. Tu as oublié de fermer deux boutons à ta chemise.

Comme Drago l'avait prévu, elle avait viré au rouge tomate et refermé précipitamment son vêtement.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que c'était de rage qu'elle avait tourné couleur brique. Contre elle-même pour être aussi nulle en matière de garçon mais aussi contre lui, cet idiot qui ne comprenait rien.

La fois suivante, elle avait décidé d'avoir un contact physique avec lui. Elle pensait que cela provoquerait peut être chez lui les fameux papillons dans le ventre dont les auteurs parlaient toujours dans les romans à l'eau de rose.  
Ils étaient face à face à la bibliothèque à travailler en études des moldus. Drago avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Hermione approcha sa main vers lui et au moment où elle allait saisir entre son index et son pouce la mèche rebelle quand Drago lui prit le poignet et lui jeta un regard assassin:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu…tu avais des cheveux devant le visages et…

- Personne ne touche à mes cheveux Granger, pas même ma mère!

Elle avait alors bredouillé des excuses en rougissant et avait continué à travailler en silence.

L'apothéose de la honte avait, selon Hermione été atteint quand en cours de potions, elle s'était retrouvé à sa table. Le professeur Slughorn les avait mis par deux en fonction de leur niveau. Si la jeune fille était amoureuse, pendant les cours elle le mettait de côté pour être la meilleure possible.

- Malefoy, je te dis que les racines doivent être mise après 15 minutes d'ébullition. Ne les mets pas maintenant, ça ne fait que 14 minutes et 07 secondes!

- Oh tu m'énerves, je les préparais c'est tout. Si ça continue, je te laisse tout faire.

- Ca serait mieux effectivement.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à regarder moi, je ne suis pas ton chéri Weasmoche. Je suis un homme d'action!

- Ce n'est pas mon chéri ! Nous avons rompu.

- Je m'en fiche Granger.

Elle allait répliquer mais le professeur Slughorn qui avait entendu qu'ils se disputaient ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

- Les tourtereaux, quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler vous vous apercevrez que votre filtre d'invisibilité à viré au marron et donc qu'il est trop tard maintenant pour mettre les racines.

Hermione vira au rouge et regarda Drago discrètement. Il semblait beaucoup plus énervé après le chaudron qu'après les paroles du professeur.

- C'est malin Granger, on ne pourra jamais rattraper ça. J'espère que tu es fière de toi !

Tous les autres élèves du cours semblait très amusé par la situation, les deux meilleurs élèves en potion avait échoué et en plus ils ne niaient pas leur amour.

Hermione avait été triste d'avoir raté mais en plus Drago lui en voulait.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du cours et se séparèrent pour aller en métamorphose.

La journée avait été horrible: pour tous les élèves Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sortaient ensemble.

Drago était vraiment irrité, tout le monde croyait qu'il vivait une histoire avec Miss-je-sais-tout, certes il l'appréciaient et ils s'amusaient bien, mais il avait plus d'estime pour lui-même !  
Il trouva donc la solution en draguant Astoria Greengrass qui lui était tombée dans les bras.

Hermione n'avait que faire des racontars de l'école, elle avait subi bien pire en matière de ragots et puis si ça pouvait ouvrir les yeux à Drago.

Son cœur se brisa le jour d'Halloween quand elle vit Drago et Astoria en train de s'embrasser avant de rentrer dans la grande salle pour le festin. Sans donner aucune explication à Ginny, elle fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre les toilettes des filles en courant. Elle y passa la soirée à pleurer. Elle craquait. Pas seulement à cause de Drago, elle avait un emploi du temps des plus chargé : les rondes, les cours, les retenues, les devoirs, elle se mettait la pression pour beaucoup trop de choses.

Il était onze heures du soir quand elle en sortit, le visage encore ravagé par les larmes. Malheureusement pour elle, elle croisa l'un des personnes qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir.

- Miss Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le professeur Malefoy semblait vraiment inquiet.  
Le torrent de larmes qu'Hermione avait réussi à éviter jusqu'à présent (elle n'avait fait que dix mètres) reprit de plus belle.

Lucius n'était pas très à l'aise. Il l'emmena à son bureau en la soutenant comme il pouvait et la fit asseoir. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un joli mouchoir en tissu brodé.  
- Tenez miss, c'est le mouchoir aux armoiries des Malefoy, je vous le prête.  
Hermione prit le carré de tissus et se moucha bruyamment dedans, ne voyant pas la grimace de Lucius, qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.  
Quand les spasmes de la jeune fille se calmèrent, Lucius s'assit en face d'elle.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Herimone renifla et décida de ne lui parler que de l'essentiel, maintenant, elle était plutôt à l'aise avec lui:

- Je n'en peux plus professeur, il y a les rondes, les cours, les retenues. Je craque, je n'y arriverais pas. Et puis les ASPICS qui approchent. Et… et…

Elle se remit à pleurer, moins fort cependant.

Lucius qui avait écouté, se détendit. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien plus grave.

- Allons, les ASPICS sont dans huit mois, vous serez prête d'ici là, j'en met mes cheveux à couper. Je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de travail et d'activité. Je vous propose d'espacer nos rendez-vous pour les cours d'Etudes des moldus, je suis quasiment au point maintenant.-il lui fit un sourire franc auquel elle répondit de manière beaucoup plus timide- et j'annule vos retenues du dimanche.

Hermione se remit à pleurer, elle hoqueta :

- C'est injuste, je mérite ces retenues, j'ai fait une bêtise !

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, il allait s'énerver. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione était au bout du rouleau, il voulait l'aider mais ça n'allait pas.

- Miss Granger, ne m'obligez pas à devenir désagréable, s'il vous plaît. J'annule ces retenues que vous le vouliez ou non, JE suis le sous-directeur. Dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

La jeune fille comprit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter, il avait pris sa décision. Elle fut soulager, même si cela lui apparaissait comme une injustice. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle entendit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Miss Greengrass, ce n'est qu'un passe-temps pour lui, comme certains moldus jouent au Scrabble.

Elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle vit qu'il lui souriait. Elle était trop fatiguée pour nier et argumenter. Elle rejoignit donc son lit en pensant que plus ça allait et plus le Professeur Malefoy ressemblait au Professeur Dumbledore : il était omniscient.

Hermione repensait à tous ces évènements le premier week-end de Novembre. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et regardait par la fenêtre.

Elle voulait Drago et se donnait bonne conscience en se disant que c'était autant pour elle que pour lui. Ce n'est pas en tombant amoureux de cette idiote de Greengrass qu'il allait perdre sa marque, elle était autant sang-pur que lui. Surement même qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Elle n'entendit pas Ginny qui arrivait derrière elle :

- Hermione, ça va ? Depuis quelques temps je te trouve étrange.

Elle ne répondit pas. Un sourire énigmatique fendit le visage de la rouquine:

- Tu es amoureuse !

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

-De Malefoy !

- Tais-toi ! On pourrait t'entendre.

- Mais non il n'y a personne, tout le monde est déjà installé dans les gradins pour le premier match de l'année. D'ailleurs je devrais y aller mais ce que tu as à me dire me paraît beaucoup plus important.

Hermione savait que Ginny aimait beaucoup le quidditch. Elle avait prévu d'aller voir Serpentard-Serdaigle mais perdue dans ses pensées depuis une demi-heure, elle avait oublié.

- Eh bien allons-y, je te raconterais tout en chemin. Seulement si tu me promet que tu n'iras pas le raconter à tes frères et à Harry et à personne ne fait.

Ginny prit un air solennel pour déclarer :

- Je te le jure.

Elles partirent donc bras dessus-bras dessous vers le stade.  
En chemin, Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Hermione, c'est normal que ça ne marche pas, tu n'es pas toi-même. Comment veux-tu lui plaire en faisant les mêmes choses que toutes ces écervelées ?

- De toutes façons maintenant il y a Greengrass alors.

- Hermione, ne sois pas si défaitiste ! Elle est très jolie d'accord et puis elle a ce côté balai dans le cul qu'on tous les Malefoy mais c'est pas pour ça que c'est la bonne. Surtout que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils sont ensembles. A ta place, je profiterais du temps que vous passez ensemble pendant les rondes pour que vous deveniez amis et de fil en aiguille…hop ! Regardes Harry et moi c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Hermione n'était absolument pas convaincue cependant, une chose était sure : elle ne voulait plus de ridiculiser auprès du Serpentard. Elle pris la décision de ne plus rien faire et de vivre son amour non partagé comme il se doit. Après tout, c'était surtout pour lui qu'elle faisait ces efforts, il n'avait qu'à y mettre du sien.

Elles s'installèrent dans les tribunes et passèrent un excellent moment. Serpentard avait gagné 320 à 100, ce qui inquiéta quand même Ginny. Maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là, Drago était sans conteste le meilleur attrapeur de l'école.

Drago était fier comme un paon d'avoir gagné. Il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or et devant son père. Pour une fois, Lucius pouvait vraiment être fier de lui. Quand il arriva au château, Astoria lui sauta dessus. Il regrettait un peu de s'être jeté dans ses bras, ok elle était très jolie et avait une classe naturelle, mais elle était prude et un peu cruche. Il avait déjà dû supporter Pansy et sa bêtise légendaire, ce n'était pas pour avoir une autre gourde dans les pattes.

- Coucou mon champion ! Tu as été fa-bu-leux !

- Merci Asto… on se voit plus tard, j'ai une ou deux choses à faire d'accord ?

Il avait vu Hermione au loin et depuis quelques temps elle semblait triste et vraiment bizarre. La semaine d'avant elle n'avait pas boutonné son chemisier jusqu'en haut contrairement à d'habitude, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder et avait préféré lui faire la remarque plutôt que de lui manquer de respect en y jetant des coups d'oeils, il y avait eu d'autres épisodes comme ça. Ce qui faisait penser à Drago qu'elle perdait un peu les pédales. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée et avait beaucoup de pression. Il avait donc fait avec lui les rondes depuis Halloween pour permettre à la jeune fille de se reposer. Elle avait donc eut quatre soirées de libre. Voyant qu'elle commençait à le semer il allongea le pas.

- Granger !

Ginny fit un grand sourire à sa copine et partit devant tandis qu'Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

- Bonjour Malefoy, félicitations, c'était un beau match.

- Merci. Tu vas bien ? Parce que comme tu n'es pas venue faire les rondes et le reste je me demandais si…

- J'ai été un peu épuisée, mais ça va mieux. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné des potions calmantes et des somnifères. Je suis de nouveau d'attaque.

- Tant mieux.

Il regardaient tous les deux leur chaussures. Hermione leva les yeux et vit derrière lui Astoria, les bras croisés qui leur lançaient un regard noir.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rejoignes Greengrass, elle boude !

Drago éclata de rire devant la mimique d'Hermione. Elle imitait Astoria d'une manière parfaite.

- Tu as raison. A plus tard.

Il lui caressa la joue d'une manière affectueuse et partit rejoindre sa petite amie. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il ressentit une brûlure à son avant-bras, elle était plus douloureuse que la fois précédente. Il ne voulait pas le montrer alors il reprit son sourire et sa marche vers Astoria qui avait l'air prête à exploser qu'il ait été parler à Hermione.

- Tu lui as caressé la joue ! Ne le nie pas je t 'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu !

Il souffla, il avait déjà mal au bras, si en plus elle en remettait une couche !

- J'ai pas besoin d'une tarée jalouse ! Fous-moi la paix, je retourne dans mon dortoir.

Il partit à petites foulées, il lui fallait une douche, une douche froide. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, puis quelqu'un lui prit la taille et la serra :

- Oh Drago, je m'excuse ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça mais je t'aime tant.

Drago tentait de se dépêtrer, c'était peine perdue, Astoria s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- D'accord, je te pardonne. Laisses-moi allez dans mon dortoir maintenant, comme je te l'ai dis j'ai des choses à faire !

La jeune fille se décolla alors de lui non pas sans lui avoir fait un énorme baiser dans le coup et lui avoir dit qu'elle l'attendrait dans le hall pour aller manger.  
Drago était vraiment très mal, la brûlure était très vive. Il craignait qu'elle ne se répande dans tout son corps, il arriva dans son dortoir en titubant et, au moment ou il était nu et allait se mettre sous la douche, la douleur cessa comme elle était apparue.

Il regarda sa marque, le remplissage était désormais gris. Il sourit, si cette douleur était le prix à payer, il le paierait. Même si il ne comprenait absolument pas à quoi c'était dû. Il était assis dans la salle de bain, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et réfléchit, au bout de quelques instants il arriva à la conclusion qu'Hermione avait trouvé comment faire.

Il se leva, se rhabilla et partit chercher Hermione en espérant qu'il ne tomberait pas sur Pansy bis. Il la trouva comme il s'en doutait à la bibliothèque, elle était absorbée par un livre. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Granger, il faut que tu me dises comment tu fais.

Hermione sursauta.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

Il paraissait tout excité, un vrai enfant.

- Pour la marque, tu as trouvé, j'en suis sur. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Oui j'ai trouvé comment faire.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas disposé à le renseigner il insista.

- Allez dis-moi, ça me concerne non ?

- Ecoutes Malefoy, je ne peux pas te le dire même si ça te concerne. Ça fausserait tout.

- Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Oui, je te promet qu'elle partira et à ce moment là je te dirais comment j'ai fait. Mais comment tu as su que j'avais trouvé ?

- Eh bien, tout à l'heure après que j'ai parlé avec toi. J'ai à nouveau ressenti la douleur mais pire que la dernière fois et après ma marque avait encore été atténuée alors je me suis dit que tu devais y être pour quelque chose. Bonne déduction non ?-il lui fit un clin d'œil- Tu es sure qu'il ne faut rien me dire ? S'il te plaît… Je veux savoir.

- Je te garantie qu'il ne faut pas que tu le saches. Fais-moi confiance.

- D'accord. Bon je te laisse. Je dois rejoindre Miss Greengrass qui doit m'attendre pour que l'on aille manger.

Il lui fit un petit signe et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide.

Hermione était heureuse que la marque de Drago ait éclaircit, cela voulait dire qu'il l'appréciait un peu plus qu'avant. Cependant, son cœur se serra quand elle se souvint qu'il avait rejoint Greengrass pour manger et pas elle. Elle reprit sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêté mais le cœur n'y était plus. Elle décida d'aller manger elle aussi.

Drago retrouva donc Astoria qui se pendit à son bras en jetant de coups d'œil un peu partout, histoire de bien montrer à tout le monde avec qui elle était, ce qui l'exaspéra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était agaçante !  
Il avait toujours réussi à sortir avec les filles qu'il voulait mais pour les larguer, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait mis des mois à faire comprendre à Pansy qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête. Peut-être qu'il ne choisissait pas les bonnes ?

Il s'avoua finalement que ce n'était pas pour son amour propre qu'il était sortit avec Astoria, il voulait que les gens comprennent qu'il ne sortait pas avec Hermione. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre parce que les rumeurs disaient que la Gryffondore et lui étaient en couple. La voir rougir de colère quand Slughorn les avait appelé  
« Les tourtereaux » l'avait fait se sentir mal. Elle ne méritait pas que l'on colporte des rumeurs sur eux, il avait donc trouvé une solution. La deuxième raison, beaucoup plus jouissive, c'était qu'en sortant avec Astoria,  
il avait cloué le bec à Harper qu'il détestait. Lui piquer sa petite amie l'avait fait se sentir puissent et heureux.

Mais maintenant, pour toute l'école Hermione et lui n'étaient pas ensemble et Harper avait payé, il devait donc se séparer de cette greluche.

Ils étaient à table et elle piaillait avec ses copines comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tous les sujets de conversation les plus futiles y passaient, Drago en avait mal à la tête. Il était concentré sur son assiette.  
Comment pourrait-il lui dire que c'était fini ? C'est devant sa tarte à la mélasse qu'il se dit qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle avant, il n'avait couché avec personne depuis la veille de la rentrée et ça le se tourna donc vers elle avec un sourire charmeur et lui fit pleins de bisous dans le coup.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Hermione qui quitta la Grande Salle, les yeux voilés de larmes.


	9. Chapter 9

Novembre passa, fidèle à lui-même : humide et gris.

Drago était irritable, il n'arrivait à rien avec Astoria et tout le monde payait à cause de ça. Les moments qu'il avait passé avec Hermione avaient été très douloureux pour la jeune fille. Il s'en prenait à elle sans cesse, comme si elle était responsable du côté sainte nitouche de miss Greengrass. Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement avec elle avait subit difficilement la vie à Poudlard. Heureusement pour elle, les  
vacances approchaient, c'était ce qui la faisait tenir.

Lucius avait profité des fêtes de Noël qui arrivaient pour préparer un spectacle, il avait avec l'aide du Professeur Flitwick, fait travailler les élèves sur des chansons moldus ou sorcières que l'on chantait habituellement à la fin de l'année. Il était tout excité par ce projet contrairement aux élèves qui n'y trouvaient aucun intérêt, ils auraient tous  
préféré avoir un bal.

Drago s'époumonait sur « Mon beau sapin » en haïssant son père presqu'autant que la fois où celui-ci l'avait forcé à manger un bouillon aux vermicelles et à la graisse d'oie, mais moins tout de même que le jour où il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Il en avait été malade toute la nuit.

Lucius ne s'apercevait de rien, il regardait les Serpentard chanter en bougeant un petit peu au rythme de la musique. Le professeur Flitwick était au piano et semblait lui aussi satisfait de la cacophonie.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Astoria qui chantait en souriant et en dodelinant de la tête, comme si elle était Célestina Moldubec devant une foule de cinq mille personnes en délire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle  
était agaçante! Il devait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, sans ça il deviendrait fou. Il s'était rendu compte de la manière dont il traitait les gens à cause de sa mauvaise humeur et il n'en était aucunement gêné. La seule personne pour qui il s'en voulait était Hermione, elle l'aidait et avait été parfaite avec lui. Il la remerciait en la traitant encore plus bas que terre, et le pire c'est qu'Astoria pensait que c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Vraiment Drago se dégoutait en cet instant précis : il chantait une chanson cul-cul la praline avec tous ses camarades de Serpentard à tel point qu'il se demandait où était passée la fierté de sa noble maison, il sortait avec une vraie idiote juste pour coucher avec, et la seule personne avec qui il passait de bons moments, quand ils y mettaient tous les deux du leur, il faisait en sorte qu'elle l'évite.

Effectivement, Hermione avait décidé que tant que Drago était aussi détestable, elle l'ignorerait et l'éviterait un maximum, elle ne voulait plus souffrir autant juste à cause de lui. Ronald l'avait suffisamment fait lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande. Hermione sourit à l'idée que Drago et Ronald avaient beaucoup plus de choses en communs qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle était en cours d'arithmancie, après elle devrait rejoindre ses condisciples pour chanter Jingle Bells dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait répété au Professeur Malefoy qu'ils étaient au point, il n'en avait pas cru un mot et avait continué à les voir tous les soirs pendant un quart d'heure, il faisait de même avec les quatre maisons.

Pourtant, Hermione avait tenté par tous les moyens de le convaincre que ces chorales n'étaient pas une bonne idée, elle avait alors compris que lorsque Lucius Malefoy souhaitait quelque chose, il n'écoutait personne et était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Ça avait été le cas pour un mini-spectacle avec quelques chansons! Il avait effrayé Hermione à l'aide de « Miss Granger, si je ne vous vois pas sur l'estrade ce soir, je vous mets un T jusqu'à la fin de l'année!» ou « il suffit Miss Granger, ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandais de danser la polka en tutu rose avec un ours devant tous les élèves et les professeurs ! », il avait demandé à Peeves de traumatiser les élèves réfractaires pendant la nuit, en l'échange de deux jours de foutoir complet. A la fin, les élèves comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et mi-décembre tous étaient fin prêts pour le dernier banquet avec les vacances qui serait la semaine suivante.

Il était vingt et une heure, Drago et Astoria étaient dans le dortoir du jeune homme. Celui-ci décida d'abattre sa dernière carte, celle qu'il détestait utiliser. Si elle ne craquait pas avec ça, il laisserait tomber et cela ne le réjouissait pas du tout.  
Il commença à caresser la joue de sa petite amie :

- Ça te plairait un petit massage ma belle ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge en un temps records, il s'installa à califourchon sur elle et commença à lui masser le dos. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il lui susurra un « je t'aime »à l'oreille que l'on aurait pu croire sincère si ce n'était la moue de dégout qui se forma sur son visage. Il recomposa son masque d'amoureux transit et attira sa proie à lui en l'embrassant. Il passa sa main sous sa jupe et ne sentit aucune résistance. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle craquerait si vite. Il sourit intérieurement, les filles étaient si naïves : il suffisait  
d'être gentil et de leur faire croire qu'elles étaient uniques pour qu'elles acceptent n'importe quoi.

Plus haut, dans un autre dortoir, l'ambiance était complètement différente, elle était studieuse. Hermione révisait son cours de sortilèges avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle se sentait triste sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle décida de ranger des devoirs et de lire pour se détendre. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer, elle lança son livre et décida de dormir mais le sommeil ne la gagna pas. Elle se mit à pleurer, à bout de nerf. Tout ce chamboulement à cause de Drago Malefoy. Autrefois, n'importe quel livre lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis, mais les temps avaient changé.

C'est avec une tête d'enterrement qu'elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle le lendemain pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle vit Drago qui baillait dans son bol, il leva la tête vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire avec un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Elle s'assit près de Ginny, face à la porte d'entrée. Elle commença à se servir, son insomnie lui avait donné une faim de loup. Absorbée par ses tartines, elle sentit Ginny qui lui donnait un coup dans les côtes.

- Aïeeeeee !

Ginny la fit taire en lui montrant quelqu'un de la tête qui apparemment venait de passer l'entrée. Hermione leva les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui fit vraiment plaisir sans qu'elle n'ait de remords. Astoria Greengrass marchait très prudemment avec ses amies et elle pleurait, un mouchoir de dentelle à la main.

Hermione se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et vit que tous étaient catastrophés sauf un blond aux yeux gris qui continuait à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione connaissait maintenant suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir que s'il réagissait ainsi, il était la cause du malheur d'Astoria. Cependant, elle ne savait pas s'il était réellement indifférent ou si ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle allait se retourner vers Ginny quand ses yeux  
croisèrent ceux de son professeur d'Etudes des Moldus, il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle comprit comme « vous voyez Miss Granger, tout s'arrange, je vous l'avais dit ».

Elle se rendit, heureuse à son premier cours de la journée.

Drago n'était pas fier de lui, ce qu'il avait fait était complètement stupide. Dans son plan idéal, il restait un peu plus longtemps avec Astoria de manière à ne pas passer pour un être sans cœur et trouvait une excuse pour que leur relation s'arrête. Mais il venait d'apprendre à ses dépends que tout se passe rarement comme dans les plans idéaux.

La veille, après qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, elle s'était serrée contre lui et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il en avait été flatté. Elle était partie dans la salle de bain et en revenant, elle s'était mise à lui parler d'Hermione, qui selon elle, agissait d'une façon étrange avec Lucius. Une vraie histoire à dormir debout. Comme si Hermione voulait devenir la maîtresse d'un Malefoy. Il lui avait alors ordonné de se taire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, elle en avait rajouté. Drago avait vu rouge, que l'on manque de respect envers les deux personnes qu'il appréciait vraiment à Poudlard l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il avait attrapé Astoria, qui était en petite tenue et l'avait jeté hors du dortoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle reste car il aurait pu devenir violent. La jeune fille s'était sentie humiliée et avait hurlé que c'était fini entre eux, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de Drago. Il avait longuement hésité à lui rendre ses affaires et finalement, elle avait été obligée de traverser toute la salle commune en sous vêtements pour se rendre dans son dortoir, sous les quolibets de ses camardes. Elle avait compris qu'il s'était bien joué d'elle, malheureusement elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait se venger, il était trop machiavélique pour elle. 

- Alors Granger, on boude ?

Drago venait de prendre place à côté d'Hermione pour leur cours d'Etudes des Moldus, il souriait.

Elle le salua tout en restant accaparée par ses affaires qu'elle préparait pour étudier dans de bonnes conditions.

Il insista :

- Oh allez, explique-moi au moins, que je puisse savoir ce que j'ai fais de mal.

- Quoique je te dise, tu ne t'excuseras pas et n'admettras pas tes torts alors je préfère ne pas te parler, que tu me fiche la paix et que je puisse suivre la leçon d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien d'en faire autant !

Drago ne répondit rien devant l'air buté de sa voisine de pupitre. Il reprendrait la chasse aux informations plus tard.

Les lèvres d'Hermione brûlaient de s'ouvrir pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Astoria mais la jeune fille était plus rancunière que curieuse, elle réussit donc à lutter et dès que la sonnerie retentit, elle prit la direction des cachots sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse sa bouche.

Elle savait que Drago reviendrait à la charge le soir même, pendant leur tour de surveillance.

Ce qu'il fit sans aucune diplomatie en espérant la faire sortir de ses gonds. A peine s'étaient-ils rejoints devant le  
portrait de la Grosse Dame il attaqua :

- Granger, soit tu me dis ce que j'ai fais de mal, soit je te torture tout la soirée !

Il avait pris son air le plus menaçant, qui n'eut pour seul conséquence de faire éclater de rire Hermione.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Arrêtes de me faire rire ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes. Ça fait un mois que tu es insupportable, personne ne sait pourquoi et depuis ce matin, tu reviens vers moi la bouche en cœur. Avoue que c'est quand même horripilant !

Il fit l'innocent :

- Ah ! C'est pour ça, je croyais que tu étais jalouse d'Astoria.

Hermione rougit et trouva plus sage de ne pas répondre.

- Bon Granger, je te pardonne de t'être un peu éloignée de moi et d'avoir été bougonne, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Hermione allait lui sortir une réplique cinglante, ses yeux lançant des éclairs mais il la coupa :

- Le débat est clos. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les vacances de Noël ?

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés était un effroyable manipulateur égocentrique prétentieux cloporte, mais elle l'aimait. Il était si mignon quand il faisait ça. Toute sa colère s'envola d'un seul coup sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer. Il lui sourit et elle fit de même.

- Je vais faire du ski avec mes parents en Suisse la première semaine et pour le 1er de l'an, je rejoins Ron et Harry au Terrier.

Drago fit une grimace, même s'il ne remercierait jamais assez les deux garçons, par la pensée simplement, pour l'avoir débarrassé de son ancien maître, il les détestait toujours autant. Et il avait l'impression de plus encore les détester en cet instant précis. Hermione allait passer quelques jours, voir une semaine en compagnie de ces deux idiots, c'était comme si ils allaient la lui voler, peut être même allaient-ils la dégoûter d'être ami avec lui ? A cette idée il paniqua :

- Et tu vas leur dire ?

- Leur dire quoi ?

- Que… que je suis ton ami ?

Hermione y avait déjà réfléchi, elle espérait que sa réponse n'allait pas le blesser.

- Non, je préfère qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Harry et Ron ne se montrent pas très malins lorsque l'on aborde ton sujet -elle tenta de le cacher mais elle était émue qu'il considère qu'ils soient amis, elle se reprit- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Je reste avec mes parents pour Noël et puis après je pars au Brésil avec Théo, Blaise, Gregory, Pansy et Millicent.

- Au Brésil ?

- Oui, à Rio. Je vais pouvoir montrer aux moldus que je suis meilleur qu'eux au foot ! C'est le sport national là-bas tu sais.

- Merci mais je connais le Brésil et les coutumes moldus.

- Je sens comme une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix.

- Moi ? Jalouse ? Je ne t'envie pas. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais passer une semaine avec Parkinson et Bulstrode surtout en maillot de bain. Beurk !

Drago éclata de rire, même si elles étaient ses amies, il devait avouer qu'elles n'étaient pas franchement jolies.

- Je m'en fiche, il y aura les ravissantes créatures en string et les seins à l'air sur les plages pour rehausser le niveau.

Hermione sentit une grande vague de jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Si elle n'avait craint pour sa carrière future, elle aurait soumis Lucius à l'impérium pour qu'il ordonne à Drago de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

- Ne t'en fais pas Granger, quoiqu'il se passe, tu seras toujours ma préfète préférée !

Il la prit par les épaules quelques secondes et la serra contre lui.

Hermione ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire, c'était comme si il avait tout deviné. Elle devint alors cramoisie.  
Drago avait souhaité la taquiner, il était évident qu'elle n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pourrait arriver sur les plages de Copa Cabana. Elle était juste gênée de la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à réagir convenablement à ses compliments, elle venait une fois de plus de le prouver.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence. N'y tenant plus, Hermione se dit que tant qu'à être jalouse, autant l'être vraiment pour quelque chose, elle posa enfin à Drago la question à laquelle elle pensait sans arrêt depuis le matin même :

- J'ai vu que Greengrass n'était pas en très grande forme ce matin, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Drago ne fut pas étonné de sa question, il savait qu'elle était extrêmement curieuse, combien de fois l'avait-il vu écouter Brown et Patil répandre leurs ragots sans jamais y participer.

Il haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas exactement, hier soir elle est rentrée dans ma chambre, elle s'est déshabillée et voulait que… enfin, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas ce genre de garçon, elle l'a mal pris et elle m'a jeté. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'en suis plutôt content.

Il se mordit la lèvre, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Pourquoi mentir à Hermione lui posait autant de problèmes ? Il n'avait pu lui dire la vérité car elle l'aurait détesté encore plus mais normalement quand il mentait, il n'éprouvait aucun remord, quel était ce nouveau lui ? C'était simplement en sa présence qu'il était le nouveau  
Drago. Hermione avait-elle un don pour rendre les gens meilleurs ?

Son avant-bras gauche le picota très légèrement, c'était des chatouilles comparé aux autres fois.

- Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ?

Hermione venait de le tirer de ses réflexions.

- Non, je ne t'écoutais pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Je pense que tu ne me dis pas la vérité à propos de votre séparation –elle sonda ses yeux-, tu mens !

- Non Granger, je ne mens pas. Ne commence pas à m'énerver.

Elle sourit d'un air malicieux :

- Très bien Pinocchio.

Drago ne savait pas qui était ce gars mais il allait se renseigner au plus vite et il espérait grandement qu'il soit connu pour n'avoir jamais raconté de bobards de toute sa vie.

- De toutes façons, j'irais le demander à Greengrass et je serais fixée.

Drago sentit ses mains devenir moites :

- Allons, tu ne vas pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, la pauvre, je n'ai pas voulu m'offrir à elle, ça l'a déjà rendu assez triste comme ça.

- Je trouverais bien une preuve.

- On verra ça. 

Il semblait sur de lui ,ce qui fit un peu douter Hermione qui le regardait en coin.

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient de Noël passèrent rapidement, les professeurs proposaient des cours très distractifs mais au grand désespoir de certains, ils donnaient beaucoup de devoirs à faire pendant les vacances.

Hermione regrettait que Parvati et Lavande ne partagent plus son dortoir, elle aurait su ce qu'il en était réellement de la rupture entre Drago et Astoria qui semblait vraiment désespérée depuis l'incident.

Hermione avait posé des questions discrètes aux élèves qui auraient pu être au courant mais l'information en semblait pas avoir filtré dans l'enceinte de l'école.

La dernière soirée avant les vacances fut, comme prévue d'un ennui mortel, après le repas, les maisons avaient chanté leur chanson de Noël. Hadrid ayant abusé de whisky pur feu se fit remarquer, on n'entendit que sa grosse voix de semi-géant pendant que les Pouffsoufle chantaient « Noël sorcier, noël enchanté » au grand désespoir du professeur Malefoy qui lui fit des commentaires désobligeant et lui reprocha d'avoir gâcher la fête. Tout le monde sentit qu'il était alors temps d'aller se coucher. Le professeur Mc Gonagall mit fin au conflit et renvoya les deux professeurs chacun de leur côté.

Hermione aurait voulu voir Drago quelques instants avant qu'ils soient séparés pendant deux semaines, mais elle ne vit qu'une tête blonde partir le lendemain parmi les centaines d'élèves.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour autant, elle était ravie de revoir ses parents et d'aller skier.


	10. Chapter 10

_Je suis satisfaite, j'arrive à tenir,je poste une fois par semaine depuis quelques chapitres, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! _

_Par ailleurs, laissez-moi un petit mot pour me donner votre avis !_

_Merci et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 10 :

Narcissa avait obligé son fils et son mari à prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer, elle se faisait une joie de venir les chercher à King's Cross. Une joie qui n'était pas partagée par les deux hommes, ils se trouvaient dans un compartiment avec des petits Serdaigle bruyants. Lucius ne pouvait leur en vouloir, c'était l'excitation de Noël, il prenait son mal en patience, contrairement à Drago qui, au bout d'une heure et demi de trajet sortit pour se calmer et se dégourdir les jambes.

Il marchait à travers le train, écartant tous les élèves à son passage. Quelle idée farfelue avait encore eut sa mère ? Ils auraient pu transplaner et être en 5 minutes au manoir !

Il croisa le chariot aux friandises dont il fit l'inventaire : chocogrenouilles, nids de cafards, patacitrouille, tout ce qu'il détestait, il acheta finalement des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue,  
c'était ses préférées. Même sous la torture il n'aurait avoué à quiconque qu'il aimait le risque qu'elles représentaient : on pouvait tomber sur un goût succulent comme sur le plus détestable. C'était d'ailleurs le seul réel risque qu'il prenait dans sa vie.

Il allait repartir quand ses yeux furent attirés par une chevelure rousse flamboyante dans un compartiment, Ginny dormait. En face d'elle, il y avait Hermione qui lisait un livre en prenant des notes, extrêmement concentrée. Il ne put réprimer un sourire devant ce charmant tableau tandis que son avant-bras se réveillait. Ces derniers temps, quand c'était le cas, il ne sentait plus qu'un fourmillement désagréable, il en avait donc pris l'habitude. Il n'osa pas déranger Hermione et repartit vers son père et les Serdaigle de son wagon.

Il souriait encore quand il y entra. Hermione était bien la seule personne à travailler le premier jour des vacances.

Dès que le train arriva en gare, Hermione fût la première à descendre, elle devait rejoindre ses parents à l'aéroport d'Heathrow pour s'envoler vers la Suisse. 

Drago et Lucius retrouvèrent comme prévu la femme de leur vie sur le quai, elle était rayonnante comme jamais. Ils comprirent pourquoi elle avait souhaité qu'ils se retrouvent à Londres, elle les entraîna sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les boutiques. Pour le plus grand malheur des deux hommes, elle avait décidé de faire les courses de Noël avec eux.

Dans un magasin de bijoux, Narcissa s'approcha de Drago qui regardait les montres à gousset:

-Mon petit dragon, tu as prévu d'offrir quelque chose à Miss Greengrass pour Noël ?

- Je vois que père n'a pu tenir sa langue ! Non, je ne vais rien lui offrir car nous sommes en froid à présent.

- Ah…, répondit Narcissa visiblement soulagée, et donc tu ne vas offrir de cadeau à personne ?

- Si, à mes parents et mes amis.

- Et miss Granger fait partie de tes amis ?

- Je ne pense pas que Granger aimerait que je lui offre un cadeau ou si, le plus grand cadeau que je pourrais lui faire, c'est de disparaître pour toujours de sa vie.

Narcissa le regarda avec étonnement et murmura suffisamment fort pour que son fils entende :

Je n'en suis pas persuadée.

Puis elle s'éloigna, elle avait trouvé un magnifique miroir de poche en argent parsemé de pierre de lune pour offrir a sa belle-mère.

Drago ne comprenait pas, sa mère en savait-elle plus que lui à propos de Granger ?  
Il se promit de lui en parler discrètement pendant les vacances.

Lucius attendait devant le magasin, il détestait faire les boutiques et encore plus maintenant que tous les sorciers murmuraient entre eux en le voyant. Il avait beau bomber le torse et garder son air fier, à l'intérieur, il n'en menait pas large.

En début de soirée, Hermione et ses parents venaient d'arriver au chalet qu'ils avaient loué. Ils mangèrent et se couchèrent tôt, le lendemain, ils partiraient de bonne heure pour arpenter les pistes. A chaque fois qu'elle passait ses vacances au ski, Hermione pensait à Ron et au temps qu'il passait à se moquer des moldus qui à l'aide de planches et de bâtons se laissaient glisser à flanc de montagne. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il lui manquait, elle était impatiente d'être chez les Weasley la semaine prochaine.

La semaine de Drago prit une merveilleuse tournure lorsqu'en surfant sur le net il apprit que son groupe moldu préféré faisait un concert à Londres à la fin du mois de février, il eut un sourire de dépit quand il vit le nom de la salle de concert : le London's Astoria. Décidemment, elle le suivrait partout celle-là !

Il descendit de sa chambre pour aller voir ses parents qui se trouvaient dans le salon, il arriva essoufflé d'avoir descendu les deux étages et traversé les couloirs.

- Qu'y a t-il Drago ? Lui demanda Lucius qui avait levé la tête de son journal en l'entendant arriver.

- Emperor, tu sais, mon groupe de black métal préféré. Ils jouent à Londres le 23 février. Je peux y aller ?

Il paraissait réellement tout excité.

Lucius sembla hésiter. Il lui répondit finalement :

- Mais tu n'y pense pas enfin, tu n'es qu'un novice dans le monde moldu, tu n'y es jamais allé. Ca ne peut que mal se passer.

En entendant le mot moldu, les yeux de Narcissa s'illuminèrent tandis que ceux de Drago jetèrent des éclairs à celui qui faisait tout pour qu'il s'intéresse aux moldus depuis quelques mois, quel paradoxe ! Drago allait parler, mais ce fut Narcissa qui prit la parole.

- Il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un de moldu qui t'accompagne mon serpent en sucre, nous serions rassurés.

Lucius parût surpris mais elle avait raison.

- Drago, je ne pourrais pas venir, je dois impérativement passer mes soirées à l'école. Je suis désolé.

- Vas-y avec miss Granger, elle est très à l'aise chez les moldus. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Narcissa comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus stupide de l'année.

Drago prit l'air contrarié qui marchait tout le temps lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose :

-Mais elle ne voudra jamais.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu ne lui a pas demandé. Je suis sure qu'elle dira oui.

Elle lança alors un regard sans appel à Lucius qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Celui-ci ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi, mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier son épouse car elle le ferait payer. Narcissa était une Voldemort en puissance, elle  
n'utilisait pas le sortilège Doloris mais un harcèlement moral qui au final, était beaucoup plus pervers.

- C'est une excellente idée, ma chérie, Drago nous verrons ça avec miss Granger à la rentrée, annonça Lucius d'un sourire forcé que son fils remarqua. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que s'il arrivait à persuader Hermione de l'accompagner, il irait au concert d'Emperor.

- C'est réglé. J'ose espérer que tu feras preuve d'une éducation irréprochable avec elle et avec les personnes importantes qui seront présentes, conclut Narcissa.

Il n'osa pas expliquer à sa mère que ce concert serait différent de ceux auxquels elle assistait, elle, Lady Malefoy du haut des balcons où tout le monde venait la saluer. C'est Lucius qui se dévoua pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était réellement dans ce type de concerts moldus.

Drago retourna dans sa chambre, heureux. 

Hermione arriva chez les Weasley au moment où l'avion de Drago décollait pour Rio. Ses amis et lui avaient décider de faire l'aller comme les moldus et le retour avec les moyens sorciers. Ce qu'aucun garçon ne regretta quand ils virent les jolies hôtesses de l'air de la compagnie brésilienne qui leur souhaitaient la bienvenue. Ils avaient eu peur au moment de l'embarquement car les douaniers avaient trouvé bizarre qu'ils voyagent tous avec un bout de bois bizarre dans leur bagage à main. Heureusement, Blaise qui avait eu plusieurs beau-père moldus et donc était le plus à l'aise, les avait sauvé en expliquant qu'il s'agissait de cadeaux que la famille brésilienne chez qui ils allaient leur avait offert précédemment et qu'ils devaient impérativement leur montrer qu'ils les avaient gardé. Il avait ponctué leur récit d'un « Vous savez, les brésiliens et leur gris-gris bizarres » avec un air entendu et en leur remettant un joli billet dans la main.

- Hermione, ma chérie, tu es toujours aussi jolie !

- Merci Mrs Weasley. Comment allez-vous ?

Molly se lança alors dans un récit détaillé de la vie de tous ses enfants, de la sienne de celle de son mari tout en la débarrassant de ses affaires et en l'emmenant dans la chambre de Ginny où celle-ci l'attendait.

Elle apprit que Ron et Harry arriveraient en fin d'après-midi et en attendant, elle papotèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione raconta ses vacances avec ses parents, les restaurants, les batailles de boules de neiges, la luge, … mais Ginny fut déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun charmant jeune homme qui avait fait tourné la tête à son amie.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Malefoy ?

Hermione hocha négativement la tête :

- Il doit être au Brésil avec ses amis. Et puis, on n'avait pas convenu de se donner des nouvelles pendant les vacances.

- Au moins vous aurez pleins de choses à vous raconter à la rentrée, sourit Ginny malicieusement.

Hermione acquiesça puis elles descendirent aider Molly à préparer le repas.

Les retrouvailles entre Hermione, Harry et Ron furent très joyeuses. Ron semblait ravit de voir Hermione, il passèrent le repas à se chamailler, comme avant. Peu après leur rupture, cela avait été différent, ils en avaient souffert. Ils étaient mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. C'était également le cas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient tellement peu l'habitude de gestes tendres qu'ils n'étaient jamais spontanés. Il avait donc fallut six mois pour que tout reprenne comme avant. Six mois et…

- Au fait, Hermione, il faut que je te dise, j'ai quelqu'un  
dans ma vie.

Ron le lui avait annoncé pendant qu'ils nettoyaient la cuisine magiquement, il était devenu cramoisi, comme à son habitude. La jeune fille soupçonna le rapatriement de toute la famille Weasley vers le salon pour cette raison. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, elle en fut très heureuse.

- On la connaît ?

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour rentrer, il répondit à la place de Ron.

- Il ne te dira rien Hermione, j'ai pourtant essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, c'est impossible. Personne ne sait quoique se soit sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Ron prit alors une teinte bordeaux :

-Il a même essayé de me soumettre au veritaserum.

Hermione se tourna, épouvantée vers Harry :

- Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça ?  
Vu l'air piteux du Survivant si, il l'avait fait.

- Mais enfin, si il ne souhaite pas en parler c'est bien pour une raison. Il nous le dira en temps voulu. Tu es vraiment incorrigible Harry Potter ! C'est très grave de faire ça, surtout à son meilleur ami.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ce qui permis à Harry de quitter la cuisine en riant. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment aucune limite ! Hermione se demanda si le Pr Rogue n'avait pas raison lorsqu'il affirmait qu'Harry Potter était un gamin pourrit et prétentieux qui s'octroyait  
tous les droits. Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers Drago qu'elle retrouvait un peu dans ces paroles. Ce fut Ron qui la tira de ses pensées, il semblait se demander où était partit l'esprit d'Hermione.

Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley au grand complet passèrent un excellent réveillon, la nouvelle année s'annonça très bien. Une première année sans la menace de Voldemort.

Il y eut juste un petit moment de tristesse lorsqu'Harry demanda le silence pour rendre un hommage à tous les proches décédés pour qu'ils puissent fêter sans ombre les prochaines années : Sirius, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, Rogue et tous les autres qu'ils  
connaissaient moins bien. C'est lorsque Georges, qui avait du mal à supporter que l'on parle de Fred avec tristesse, lui fit remarquer qu'il avait oublié de citer son oreille que la bonne humeur revint.

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Drago et ses amis assistaient au feu d'artifice tiré dans la baie de Rio pour fêter la nouvelle année. Il était heureux, c'était un spectacle fabuleux. Il eut cependant un petit pincement au cœur en voyant Pansy et Théodore, s'étant rapprochés pendant ces quelques jours, qui s'embrassaient. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour partager ce moment romantique à souhait. Blaise qui semblait ressentir la même chose lui mit la main sur l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Il décida alors de ne pas se laisser abattre.

Le troisième jour de l'année, Hermione et Ginny discutaient en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas encore debout. Le courrier arriva, Coq déposa quelques cartes et vœux, Hermès aussi et un hibou portant l'insigne de la PSI (Poste Sorcière Internationale) se posta devant Hermione, en attendant qu'elle détache le parchemin qu'il amenait, avec un air très professionnel.

Ginny interrogea Hermione du regard. Celle-ci éclata de rire en ouvrant le morceau de papier et le montra à son amie qui fut prise d'un fou-rire.

Il s'agissait d'une photo sorcière. Une plage au sable fin et une mer turquoise étaient gâchées par une Pansy Parkinson en bikini très échancré qui prenait des poses suggestives avec un sourire qui rendrait Gilderoy Lockhart jaloux et une Millicent Bulstrode en maillot de bain une pièce qui tirait une tronche de six pieds de longs, visiblement très contrariée de se faire prendre en photo, et qui essayait de sortir du cadre. Quand Pansy s'apercevait que Millicent tentait de fuir, elle arrêtait de faire le top-modèle et prenait sa copine par le bras pour la faire revenir au centre de l'image.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Harry pour faire irruption dans la cuisine, cherchant des yeux ce qui pouvait faire rire les deux jeunes filles. Hermione tenta de cacher la photo sous la table, elle avait vu que Drago avait écrit quelque chose derrière mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire.

Malheureusement, Ron suivit du regard son geste et se précipita pour lui arracher des mains.

- C'est quoi ça ? Aboya Ron.

Il regarda la photo d'un air d'incompréhension tandis qu'Harry esquissait un sourire de voir ses deux anciennes ennemies aussi ridicules.

Ron retourna la photo, il lut à haute voix :

- Granger, je t'envoie cette ravissante photo qui je pense, te plaira plus qu'une carte postale. Mais attention, interdit de la vendre, c'est juste pour toi. Je te souhaite une bonne nouvelle année et j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées, en Suisse comme chez les Weasley. Je suis impatient de te raconter le Brésil. Affectueusement, Malefoy.

Ron et Harry semblaient très contrariés, Ginny prête à exploser contre son frère et Hermione était partagée entre le bonheur de recevoir un courrier de Drago, l'appréhension de ce qu'allaient lui dire ses amis et la colère que Ron ne l'ai pas laissé lire elle-même le petit mot de Drago.

Tous se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre parle. C'est Ron qui brisa le silence en hurlant comme jamais :

- IL SE PASSE QUOI AVEC MALEFOY ? NON MAIS HERMIONE, TU AS PERDU LA TETE ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE MA PAUVRE FILLE, IL NE T'AS PAS ASSEZ FAIT SOUFFRIR COMME CA AVEC SES INSULTES ET TOUT LE RESTE ? J'ESPERE QUE C'EST JUSTE UNE AMITIE QUE VOUS ENTRETENEZ ET MEME MOINS, PARCE QUE SINON…

Ginny le coupa en hurlant auss fort que lui :

- PARCE QUE SINON QUOI ? RON, ESPECE D'ABRUTTI, ILS SONT OBLIGES DE PASSER BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS ENSEMBLE A POUDLARD,ILS ONT PRIS LE PARTI DE SE SUPPORTER ET MAINTENANT ILS S'ENTENDENT BIEN. POINT C'EST PAS UN DRAME !

Hermione et Harry se regardaient, ils ne se mêlèrent pas à la dispute entre les deux Weasley qui étaient toujours en train de se hurler dessus, Ron avait lancé l'argument Harper, avec qui Ginny devait faire ses rondes, en disant qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas et pourtant ils devaient être ensemble aussi.

Harry semblait déçu d'Hermione, ça se voyait dans ses yeux verts. Il lui fit signe de la suivre dans le jardin, sous les hurlements du frère et de la sœur qui semblaient faire un concours avec Mrs Black.

Une fois dehors, Harry sonda Hermione e lui posa une question dont il connaissait malheureusement la réponse :

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oh Harry, s'il te plait, ne dis rien à Ron, il ne comprendrait pas.

- Hermione, je sais qu'il a changé mais, ce n'est pas lui. Enfin c'est lui mais, ne t'attache pas à lui. Tu vas souffrir. Je ne peux rien te dire mais crois-moi.

- Depuis quand tu me caches des choses ? Comment tu le sais qu'il est différent ?

Il baissa les yeux, ses baskets devenant d'un coup très intéressantes:

- Je risque ma place en formation d'auror… tu comprends.

Hermione était choquée. Jamais Harry n'aurait fait ça, auparavant il lui avait toujours tout dit.

Elle se força à prononcer qu'elle comprenait, mais lui demanda des indices. Harry resta muet comme une tombe.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Hermione ayant compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien en tirer. Devant la porte, Harry lui murmura qu'il ferait croire à Ron qu'ils étaient seulement amis, comme Ginny s'efforçait de le faire comprendre à son frère depuis un quart d'heure.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans la maison, Ron lui dit d'un air sombre :

- Hermione, tu n'es plus la bienvenue chez moi, tu as choisi ton camp.

Et il sortit pour transplaner et retourner dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry, l'air féroce :

- Tu es du même avis que Ron ?

- N…non …je… fais confiance à Hermione.

Il sourit à Ginny d'un air timide. Si Hermione n'était pas abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle aurait éclaté de rire devant la soumission et la crainte d'Harry.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine en bénissant le ciel que Mrs Weasley avait des courses à faire ce matin et qu'elle n'ait pas assister à ce spectacle.

Harry lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

-Si ça peut te rassurer, Ron a fait le même sketch à son père quand Lucius Malefoy est venu manger au Terrier il y a quelques temps et maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Hermione le regarda, interdite.

Lucius Malefoy venait manger chez son ennemi de toujours, il lui cachait des choses sur sa connaissance des moldu, Harry savait pourquoi Drago avait changé, est-ce que tout cela était lié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au ministère ? 

_Petite précision: La salle Astoria à Londres existe vraiment, et c'est vraiment là_ qu'_Emperor a fait son concert l' Emperial Live Cermony, et c'était en mai 1999, pas en février 1998 mais je pense que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur (enfin j'espère)._


	11. Chapter 11

Ron n'avait pas fait de réapparition au Terrier, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui aurait aimé s'expliquer avec lui. Elle n'avait pas chercher à lui répondre la dernière fois parce qu'elle n'aurait pu lui mentir et encore moins lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Ron serait mort sur place ou peut être l'aurait-il tué elle. Harry avait été plus présent, il avait jonglé entre les deux habitations. 

Hermione fut soulagée lorsqu'elle avait repris le Poudlard Express, la veille de la rentrée, au moins elle ne penserait plus à Ron avec le travail qu'elle devrait accomplir, ses devoirs de préfète et l'aide au Pr Malefoy. Elle avait chercher Drago dans tout le train, avec l'aide de Ginny mais il restait introuvable. Hermione était inquiète. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il subit une désartibulation en transplanant ? Elle avait lu beaucoup d'article à ce sujet. Quand les sorciers transplanaient sur deux longues distances comme celle-ci, ils le faisaient en deux tronçons. Une petit île avait donc été aménagée au beau milieu de l'Atlantique.

Elle paraissait tellement apeurée que Luna lui proposa de la bave de lutin d'Islande du sud qui, selon elle, avait des effets relaxants. 

En descendant du train, Hermione aida une jeune fille à descendre ses valises, ce n'est qu'après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Astoria. Celle-ci lui sourit chaleureusement :  
- Bonsoir Hermione, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
Hermione fut surprise, elles ne s'étaient jamais parlé avant :  
- Oui merci, et toi ?  
- Oui, c'était génial! – elle se pencha vers elle dans la diligence, à la manière de Lavande quand elle détenait une bombe pleine de rumeurs – J'ai rencontré un garçon très bien, vraiment différent de Drago. Même si j'en veux toujours à cet abruti congénital, j'essaie de relativiser. Heureusement pour lui, je n'en ai pas parlé à mon père, sinon il se serait fait tuer direct !

Elle éclata d'un rire terrifiant. Hermione vivait un combat intérieur : devait-elle ou non demander à Astoria ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago ? Cela ne dura pas longtemps car Ginny qui avait saisit ce qu'il se tramait dans le cerveau d'Hermione la devança.

- Dis-moi Astoria, il s'est passé quoi exactement avec lui? Personne ne dit la vérité.

La jeune blonde soupira :

- Je vais faire court. Je lui ai offert ma virginité et il m'a viré tout de suite après, comme si j'étais une des vulgaires filles de joie que l'on trouve dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Quand Astoria vit la tête d'Hermione, elle sut qu'elle avait enfin sa vengeance. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que l'avis d'Hermione comptait pour Drago. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit avant, elle aurait du aller tout déballer à la Gryffondor beaucoup plus tôt. La suite du chemin se fit en silence.

Ginny comprenait la douleur d'Hermione et la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Astoria savourait sa vengeance. Hermione se sentait très fébrile, elle revoyait la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Drago, celle où il lui avait raconté des salades. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, elle se sentait une fois de plus trahit par lui. Depuis le début, il ne cessait de la décevoir. Pourtant, elle l'aimait, son cœur n'avait que faire des coups bas de Drago, même si son esprit lui s'en rendait compte. Elle décida cependant de garder la face en lançant une discussion sur les cadeaux et le Noël passé par les jeunes filles. 

Si Drago n'était pas dans le train, c'est que son père avait finalement eu l'autorisation du ministère pour installer les armoires à disparaître, une chez lui et l'autre dans son bureau à Poudlard. Les deux hommes étaient donc arrivés en début de soirée, quelques minutes avant le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ils se précipitèrent donc pour aller manger.

Drago vit rapidement qu'Hermione était déjà assise quand il passa devant sa table. Il lui fit un sourire mais celle-ci détourna rapidement le regard, faisant comme si elle était en grande conversation avec Ginny. 

C'est quand il s'assit et qu'il vit qu'Astoria lui faire passer un mot qu'il comprit qu'elle devait y être pour quelque chose. Il en eu la certitude lorsqu'il lut : 

_D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu avais menti à Granger. J'ai rectifié la vérité. Ta très chère amie n'en est plus une.  
_

Il serra le parchemin avec rage et commença à manger en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à Hermione. Il devait trouver une bonne explication. Plus il y pensait, moins il arrivait à trouver des choses rationnelles à lui dire. 

A la fin du repas il décida d'aller se coucher immédiatement. Dans son lit il recommença à cogiter. Pourquoi ce que pouvait penser Hermione de lui l'obsédait autant ? Il s'endormit sans trouver la réponse. Drago n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de fouiller dans les méandres de son inconscient. 

Il se réveilla avec un rêve en tête, Hermione lui tapait dessus avec une cuillère en bois en hurlant. Cela avait eu l'air tellement réel qu'il avait fallu une bonne douche pour qu'il pense à autre chose. 

Il arriva en sortilèges frais comme un gardon et commença sa journée de cours en refoulant toutes pensées se dirigeant vers une certaine brune aux cheveux hirsutes qui se trouvait devant à droite. 

Cette méthode fonctionna très bien jusqu'au moment de la confrontation. Comme toujours depuis la rentrée, ils avaient rendez-vous pour leur traditionnelle ronde. 

Il décida de faire comme s'il ne savait rien :  
- Bonsoir Miss Granger, alors ces vacances ?  
Hermione ne se démonta pas devant cet excès de zèle :  
- Bonsoir Malefoy le menteur. Mes vacances se sont très bien passées, dommage que j'ai appris que tu avais menti. Je croyais que nous étions amis, j'ai du me tromper. Tu as toujours critiqué Ron et Harry mais tu ne leur arrive pas à la cheville en ce qui concerne l'amitié ! 

Elle réussit à ne pas craquer, elle continua à marcher, assez rapidement. Drago ne la suivit que de très loin. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se décida à le rejoindre :  
- En quoi alors je suis meilleur qu'eux ?  
Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à lui dire.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as dit qu'en ce qui concernait l'amitié, je ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville, donc ça veut dire que pour le reste je suis meilleur qu'eux, alors je t'écoute ? 

Hermione ne put le regarder, elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire. Décidément, Drago Malefoy était vraiment le pire prétentieux égocentrique du monde des sorciers. Il arrivait pourtant à lui redonner le sourire alors qu'elle n'aurait pas laisser passer ce genre de choses à d'autres. Elle décida cependant de ne pas lui répondre et continua sa marche. 

Drago haussa les épaules, si elle ne voulait pas parler, très bien, il ne le ferais pas non plus. 

Ils passèrent donc le moment le plus long de leur vie, à déambuler dans les couloirs sans un mot. 

Deux minutes avant la fin, Drago n'y tint plus. Il fit la chose la plus spontanée de sa vie. Il se posta devant Hermione et commença une longue tirade :  
- Ecoutes Granger, oui je t'ai menti mais honnêtement, tu aurais aimé que je te dise que j'ai tout fait pour coucher avec Astoria parce que je suis un homme et que j'avais des besoins à assouvir ? Et qu'après elle ne m'intéressait plus alors je l'ai jeté hors de mon dortoir sans ses fringues ? Tu m'aurais dit quoi si je t'avais dit la vérité ?

Il n'avait finalement pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, les mots avaient franchi sa bouche sans qu'il ne leur en donne l'ordre. 

Hermione inspira :  
- Je t'aurais dit exactement ce que je vais te dire maintenant : Malefoy tu es vraiment un porc, as-tu seulement pensé à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? Elle t'a offert ce qu'une femme a de plus précieux et tu l'as saccagé, piétiné, dépouillé, profané, …  
- J'ai saisi l'idée Granger, merci.  
- Non mais tu te rends compte ? J'y crois pas ! Tu es un insensible ! Si on me fait ce coup-là, je crois que… que j'en mourrais !

Ils s'arrêtèrent net, en même temps.

Hermione n'osait plus respirer, comment avait-elle pu lâcher un si lourd secret ? Surtout à lui !  
Drago, même s'il s'en doutait, n'en revenait pas. Il reprit constance :  
- On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Bonne nuit Granger.

Et il partit vers les cachots, fier de lui, il avait fait preuve de sensibilité et de tact pour une fois.  
Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'Hermione était dans le couloir du 4ème étage, tétanisée quand elle reprit ses idées. Elle retourna lentement vers son lit, complètement dépitée.

Elle arriva tout de même à se dire que Drago n'était surement pas la pire personne qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre et que comme ils s'entendaient bien, il ne profiterait pas de cette information pour se moquer d'elle. Un peu rassurée, elle se détendit.

Hermione boudait Drago, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à une jeune fille et qu'en plus il lui ait menti. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle l'aimait et lui s'en fichait. Il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de bien, elle avait beau le savoir, elle l'aimait quand même. Elle avait tout de même décider de l'ignorer. Elle l'avait pardonné bien sur mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que lui ne faisait rien pour qu'ils se reparlent. 

Cela faisait trois jours que la dispute avait eu lieu et déjà Hermione avait du mal à le supporter. Elle cherchait comment faire celle qui le pardonnait sans perdre la face. 

Lucius Malefoy, qui souvent était au courant de tout ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il avait autre chose en tête. Il préparait un cadeau à sa femme pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, il n'avait que cela en tête, ça devait être grandiose. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Lady Malefoy avait déjà eu le droit à beaucoup de cadeaux, de la parure de bijoux façonnés par des gobelins à l'écurie de sombrals de course en passant par la plus rare des pièces de 5 gallions pour sa collection.

Pour ses vingt ans de mariage, il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui offrir. C'était peut être le problème justement, il avait trop gâté sa femme. Dans ces réflexions, il murmura les lèvres en forme de coeur :  
- Non, ma poulette dorée mérite chaque choses que j'ai faites pour elle. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié qu'il était dans une sale de classe pleine de 3ème année transpirant sur un devoir.

Il toussa et reprit pourtant magnifiquement constance :  
- Vous croyez que vos plumes vont écrire toutes seules vos quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de parchemin sur les différents mariages à travers le monde ? Alors replongez-vous y ! 

Fier de lui, il se rassit à son bureau avec le même dilemme en tête. A qui pourrait-il demander de l'aide ? Il passa en revue toutes ses collègues. Minerva…Pomona…Sybille… Il se prit la tête entre les mains, personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il pensa à son fils. Drago allait l'aider. Justement, il devait le voir le soir même après son entraînement de quidditch.

Il retrouva Hermione à son bureau, ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied. Au moment ou la jeune fille allait partir, Drago entra dans son bureau. C'est en cet instant que Lucius s'aperçut du malaise entre les deux jeunes.

Il prit donc les choses en main :  
- Que se passe t-il entre vous deux ? Vous avez refusé d'aller au concert avec lui miss Granger ?  
Il ne vit pas les moulinets que faisait Drago avec ses mains pour le prier de se taire. Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard :  
- Quel concert ? Tu devais m'inviter à un concert ?  
- Oui mais je pense que c'est tombé à l'eau en même temps que notre amitié. Je me trompe ?  
Hermione baissa les yeux.  
Lucius ne comprit pas :  
- Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

Hermione aurait voulu crier que non, mais elle réussit à se dominer, ça n'aurait pas été bien vu.  
Le silence se fit. 

Lucius le brisa :  
- Bon, je ne veux pas le savoir, vous devez impérativement aller à ce concert pour ensuite faire un exposé à la classe, c'est ce que j'avais prévu. Donc, embrouilles ou pas, vous y allez sinon vous ne passez pas vos ASPICS – le visage d'Hermione se décomposa - maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à voir avec vous. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Aidez-moi à trouver ce que je peux offrir à Narcissa pour nos vingt ans de mariage. 

Les deux jeunes gens eurent du mal à se retenir de rire, oubliant toute querelles ils se lancèrent un regard complice. 

Ce fut Drago qui répondit en premier :  
- Elle rêve d'un nouveau sofa pour son petit salon. 

Lucius et Hermione levèrent les yeux, indignés. Qui serait assez peu romantique pour offrir un vulgaire canapé pour fêter un anniversaire de mariage ? Drago visiblement. Il fut vexé et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. 

Hermione et Lucius discutaient des cadeaux précédents, ceux qui lui avaient vraiment plu, les autres qu'elle avait simplement accepté. C'est Hermione qui eu l'idée de génie : un voyages romantique, à Rome ou à Paris. 

Aussitôt, cela plu à Lucius qui partit consulter les brochures de Magic Travel (l'agence de voyages magiques, qui vous envoie en un clin d'œil sous les tropiques) qui traînaient dans la salle des professeurs. 

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau.  
Hermione, heureuse d'entrevoir un espoir de réconciliation s'adressa à Drago :  
- Bon, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix pour le concert. C'est fou ce que les professeurs abusent de leur pouvoir.

Drago, content qu'elle s'adresse à lui acquiesça :  
- Oui, je trouve que le Pr Malefoy en profite beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais je suis sur que le concert va te plaire, c'est mon groupe moldu préféré.  
- C'est quoi ? Je le connais surement ?  
- Oh…Emperor, c'est un groupe de black métal. Il sont géniaux, des vrais tueurs de la musique, je te jure. 

La conversation, qui jusque là avait été plus polie que la normale changea du tout au tout quand Hermione voulu montrer qu'elle pouvait monter d'au moins mille octaves :  
- Un groupe de black métal ? Tu plaisantes ? Je refuse d'y aller, je vais me faire piétiner, saccagée, …  
Drago la coupa :  
-Comme la virginité d'Astoria ?  
Il commença à rire quand il vit les yeux meurtriers d'Hermione.  
- Granger, je plaisantais. Ca va, tu sais bien que j'aime ce genre d'humour.  
La jeune fille soupira.  
Il reprit :  
- Je serais ton garde du corps, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Allez, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi non ?  
- Je trouve que j'en fais beaucoup pour toi Malefoy. Un jour tu devras me rendre la pareil.  
- Je te promet que quand tu en auras besoin je serais là. Et dis-toi que si mon père nous laisse aller à ce concert, c'est qu'on ne craint rien non ? 

Hermione ne répondit rien mais elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. Le Professeur Malefoy était inconscient, il l'avait plusieurs fois prouvé. Et pire que tout, il laissait faire son fils, il le pourrissait. Par contre, il avait de l'influence et il mettrait sûrement ses menaces à exécution si elle n'y allait pas. Elle voulait passer ses ASPICS. Elle n'avait pas le choix même si ce concert ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.  
C'est après y avoir mûrement réfléchi pendant quelques minutes qu'elle y vit un avantage : c'était une sorte de rendez-vous galant avec Drago, non ? Il fallait vite qu'elle aille en parler à Ginny. Elle abandonna donc Drago après un rapide « à plus tard ». 


	12. Chapter 12

Merci encore une fois à toutes les personnes, qui lisent ma fic. Et merci aussi a mes reviewers.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je ne me voyais pas parler d'autre chose après. Vous comprendrez je pense...

Lucius avait trouvé la parade pour que la sortie de Drago et Hermione ne soit pas suspecte, il avait imposé à tous les élèves de 7ème année de faire une activité culturelle moldue par petit groupe. Il les avait donc mis par deux ou trois et avait sélectionné des choses incontournables telles que la visite au zoo, le cinéma ou encore un dîner au restaurant. La plupart avait paru enchanté jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce qu'ils devraient ensuite faire un exposé à la classe. 

Hermione et lui se voyaient moins, il commençait à maîtriser vraiment le sujet de ses cours. Ce qui laissait plus de moment libres à la jeune fille qui en profitait pour réviser plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin. 

Elle avait écrit plusieurs hibou à Ron pour tenter de renouer le contact mais rien n'y faisait, il ne répondait jamais. Ginny et Harry lui avaient pourtant répété qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir mais Hermione était vraiment mal d'avoir perdu son ami, pour une chose aussi idiote que Drago Malefoy.

D'ailleurs, elle avait pardonné au jeune homme sa « haute trahison », elle n'avait pu faire autrement, elle l'aimait trop pour bouder plus de quelques jours. 

Un soir, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs rondes, Hermione se souvint qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi Lucius connaissait si bien les moldus alors que son passé ne laissait pas penser ce genre de chose. 

En effet, Drago lui dit :  
- Fais un vœu et tapes toi sur une joue.  
Hermione le regarda, espérant qu'il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées pour connaître son souhait et elle se tapa la joue gauche.  
Il sourit :  
- Ton vœu va se réaliser, tu as tapé la bonne joue et en plus tu as enlevé le cil que tu avais sur la joue.

Et ils reprirent leur conversation sur les propriétés du sang de licorne. Hermione eut soudain un flash :  
- Comment tu connais ça ? C'est une habitude moldue de faire un vœu et de se taper sur un joue !

Drago parût surpris et légèrement froissé :  
- Granger, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Mon père a toujours fait ça et c'est un sorcier qui n'a quasiment jamais été en contact avec des moldus.  
- Non, il a connu des moldus, j'en suis convaincue.  
- Je te dis que non.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait raison comme souvent. 

Dès le lendemain, elle se renseigna auprès du principal intéressé qui lui répondit qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de cela aujourd'hui et qu'ils feraient mieux de se mettre au travail.  
Hermione ne chercha donc pas à en savoir plus, estimant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire se refermer comme une huître. 

L'occasion fut trop belle cependant lorsqu'elle rencontra Narcissa dans son sanctuaire : la bibliothèque.  
- Bonsoir, Mrs Malefoy. Que faites vous là ?  
- Oh bonsoir Miss Granger. Je m'ennuyais toute seule au manoir, alors je suis venue chercher quelques lectures divertissantes. Vous pourriez peut être me conseiller, il paraît que vous connaissez cette bibliothèque comme votre poche.  
Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.  
Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents, on lui demandait conseil pour de la lecture et Nacissa Malefoy semblait l'apprécier.

Elle interrogea alors la blonde pour mieux connaître ses goûts et ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle disparut et revint dix minutes plus tard les bras chargés de roman historiques. Narcissa semblait se passionner pour la période moyenâgeuse. Quand elles se décidèrent à prendre congé l'une de l'autre, la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit toute seule pour poser la question qui la taraudait vraiment depuis quelques jours :  
- Vous savez pourquoi votre mari connaît tant de choses sur les moldus ?  
Narcissa, qui allait partir de retourna et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Hermione, elle la jaugeait et paraissait hésiter.  
- Il ne vous a pas parlé de Morgane ?  
En voyant l'incompréhension d'Hermione, elle comprit que non.  
Elle ajouta :  
- Demandez lui quand vous le verrez.  
Et elle partit dans un tourbillon de tissus, laissant Hermione s'interroger. 

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle vit Drago, Hermione lui fonça dessus et lui demanda si il connaissait une Morgance, ce à quoi il répondit négativement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, demander à Lucius lui-même, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle redoutait sa réaction.  
A la fin de la journée, elle finit par se convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était Narcissa qui en avait parlé. 

Pendant son heure de libre dans l'après-midi le lendemain, elle se rendit au bureau de son professeur et frappa. 

Lucius l'accueillit, il était de bonne humeur, ce qui la rassura un peu.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Miss Granger ?  
Elle décida d'y aller franchement :  
- Parlez-moi de Morgane !  
Lucius ne cilla pas mais ses mains trahirent sa nervosité. Il murmua :  
- Vous avez vu Narcissa ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
- Nous partirons pendant les vacances de Février à Rome, elle en a été ravie. Merci pour votre idée Miss Granger. Donc vous souhaitez que je vous parle de Morgane ? Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Asseyez-vous. 

Il n'était pas fâché ou énervé, il paraissait plutôt inquiet et triste. 

Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installé, il reprit les yeux dans le vague :  
- C'était l'été, entre ma quatrième et cinquième année. Comme tous les ans, j'allais en vacances chez mes grands-parents, dans le Kent. C'est une jolie région. C'était le premier été où j'avais le droit de me promener dans les environs, ils m'estimaient assez âgé. La seule condition, c'était que je ne parle à aucun moldu et que je me montre discret. Les premiers jours, je péchais, je me baladais. Et puis, rapidement je me suis ennuyé. Je me suis donc éloigné plus de la demeure pour visiter d'autres endroits. C'est la que je suis tombée sur une maison moldue avec deux jeunes filles qui devaient avoir mon âge. La plus grande était magnifique, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, un peau mât et des yeux marrons.-il sourit- tout l'inverse de moi. A partir de ce jour, j'ai passé mon temps à l'observer. Je manquais un peu de confiance en moi, mes amis de Serpentards n'étant pas là. Je me suis enfin décidé à l'aborder, alors qu'elle promenait son chien. Nous nous sommes rapidement liés d'amitié, elle me trouvait tellement drôle : je ne connaissais pas tout ce dont elle me parlait. Cela l'amusait, elle m'expliquait patiemment mais je sentais bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne savais rien sur le monde. Le monde qui pour elle était obligatoirement ce qu'elle connaissait, elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il existait un monde magique. On n'en a jamais parlé mais je le savais au fond de moi. Je lui ait donc inventé un histoire, comme quoi ma famille m'avait surprotégé, j'avais été malade jusqu'à présent et je n'étais jamais sortit de chez moi. Elle n'y a pas forcément cru mais elle m'appréciait donc elle n'avait pas gratté plus loin. De peur d'être déçue surement. Nous avons passé tout l'été ensemble, nous sommes tombés amoureux. J'ai réussi à tout cacher à ma famille, ils ne l'auraient pas pardonné. Ni à moi, ni à elle. Quand est arrivé le moment de la séparation, je l'ai prévenu que je ne pourrais pas lui écrire de mon école. Elle était triste mais nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous l'été suivant. Vous imaginez Miss Granger, un Serpentard écrire du courrier moldu ? J'aurais tout perdu à l'école. Surtout que Rodlphus me surveillait sur ordre de ma famille, ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. Il aurait donc mis tout le monde au courant et ils l'auraient tué, je ne voulais pas que cela se sache. J'ai réussi, pendant toute l'année à en apprendre le plus possible sur les moldus, je voulais tout savoir, pour elle. J'ai utilisé de nombreuses ruses, de nombreux sortilèges pour que personne ne perce mon secret. A ce moment là, j'ai compris qui les moldus étaient vraiment : des personnes normales, ingénieuses qui inventaient toutes sortes d'objets pour vivre plus facilement sans pouvoirs magiques. L'année est passée et j'étais heureux de la retrouver. A peine arrivé chez mes grands-parents, je suis allé sonner chez Morgane pour la retrouver. Sa sœur m'a ouvert, elle était gênée. J'ai rapidement compris pourquoi, Morgane est arrivée, plus parfaite que jamais, elle tenait par la main un jeune homme, un moldu. Elle n'avait pu m'attendre, elle m'avait surement oublié durant cette année. Je lui en ai voulu. Elle m'avait brisé le cœur. Mon amour pour elle s'est transformé en une haine intense des moldus. Je voulais leur mort à tous. Le petit ami de Morgane est le premier que j'ai tué, aveuglé par la haine. S'en est suivit une longue série puisque j'ai rejoint le Maître cet été là. A ma demande, ma famille a organisé une entrevue avec lui, ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir pourquoi tellement ils étaient heureux. 

Hermione était soufflée, elle ne savait quoi dire. C'était tellement horrible. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de révélation. Naïve, elle avait cru à une chose beaucoup plus « mignonne ». 

Lucius reprit alors la parole :  
- Narcissa s'est rendu compte de mon malaise, la petite sœur de Bella a été la seule à vouloir m'aider. Elle l'a fait, la cicatrice s'est refermée petit à petit. Maintenant Morgane n'est plus qu'un fantôme de mon cœur, le seul d'ailleurs. Après cet épisode, je n'ai plus jamais revue Morgane, j'aurais pu la tuer si je l'avais croisé. 

Voyant qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas, il lui rappela qu'elle devait se rendre en cours. C'est la sonnerie qui réveilla Hermione de sa torpeur.  
Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était une peine de cœur qui aurait contribué Lucius à devenir l'être infâme qu'il avait été par le passé. 

Durant cet après-midi là, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce que disaient les professeurs. 

Lucius, de son côté était allé voir son épouse, grâce aux armoires à disparaître. Comme toujours, elle allait lui changé les idées. Heureusement qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait été là par le passé.  
Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il aurait été sans elle. Narcissa avait toujours réussi à tempérer sa haine et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de haine en lui, c'était ses coups de blues qu'elle arrivait à calmer. 

Si Morgane avait été son amour, Narcissa était son double, son âme sœur


	13. Chapter 13

Voici mon chapitre préféré ! Vraiment. Bonne lecture !

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Après une heure de préparation Hermione était prête. Elle était très stressée pour plusieurs raisons. La première était de sortir avec Drago, tous les deux, surtout que Ginny lui avait laissé entendre que cette soirée pourrait être LA soirée, ce qui lui mettait la pression. La seconde raison était qu'elle allait pour le première fois de sa vie à un concert de métal, elle ne se sentait pas en confiance. La dernière raison, c'était que Drago allait être entourer de moldus pendant quelques heures, elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne se passerait rien de grave.

Elle souffla et avala d'une traite la potion calmante qu'elle avait demandé à Mrs Pomfresh plus tôt dans la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit mieux.

Elle retrouva Drago dans le hall. Il était tout de noir vêtu, seul son t-shirt avait un motif, une lettre E stylisée. Hermione en conclut que c'était le symbole du groupe. Elle te trouvait vraiment beau, même si il avait toujours le menton en pointe et le large front qu'elle détestait il y encore quelques mois.  
- Tu es prête Granger ?  
- Oui, allons-y, plus vite ça sera fini mieux ce sera.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel et ils sortirent du château.

Arrivés devant le portail, il transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre près de la gare de King's Cross. De là, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre à la salle de concert. Drago n'était pas à l'aise mais il tentait de garder contenance, ce qui amusa Hermione.

Elle perdit cependant toute gaieté quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, elle entendait une musique assourdissante provenir de l'intérieur et des vigils impressionnants étaient postés devant l'entrée.

Ils leur remirent les billets pour le concert et les fouillèrent. Hermione n'avait pas pris sa baguette, elle avait suivit les instructions du Pr Malefoy. Drago n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner la sienne, les deux gorilles se moquèrent de ce gamin qui se promenait avec un bout de bois. Le jeune homme allait répondre et leur montrer ce que le « bout de bois » pouvait leur faire mais quand il vit le regard d'Hermione, il ne répliqua pas et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle.

Hermione suffoqua, il faisait sombre et un épais nuage de fumée lui brulèrent les yeux. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, elle vit que la salle était remplie. La groupe qui passait en première partie jouait sur la scène avec un jeu de lumière aveuglant. Elle vit que la majorité des gens présents avaient les cheveux longs et étaient habillés en noir, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes. La foule était face à la scène, compacte.

Elle regarda Drago, il semblait heureux et à l'aise, comme si toutes ses personnes étaient sa famille. Il lui sourit et lui hurla dans l'oreille qu'il lui payait une verre à boire. Paniquée à l'idée de le perdre, elle lui prit la main. Drago fut surpris mais il garda sa main dans la sienne, il l'emmena donc au bar où il lut les boissons sur la petite ardoise. Il n'en connaissait aucune, il décida donc de prendre une bière pression en voyant que tous les autres en commandait. Plutôt mourir que demander à Hermione ce que c'était. La jeune fille prit un soda.

Ils restèrent accoudés au bar le temps que le groupe finisse de jouer. Ils laissaient tous les deux vagabonder leur yeux sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Drago remarqua quelques jeunes filles plutôt charmantes, elles étaient habillés comme sa défunte tante Bellatrix. Ce qui l'amusa, si elle avait su que des moldues portaient les mêmes vêtements qu'elle, sa tante aurait surement changer de garde robe.

Le premier groupe quitta enfin la scène, le public restait devant, attendant Emperor comme le messie. Leur verre finit, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la scène. Le jeune homme avait précisé qu'il voulait être devant, pour tout voir. Il joua alors des coudes, Hermione ne pouvait que le suivre en faisant des sourires d'excuse aux gens qu'ils bousculaient. Elle entendait des protestations mais comme Drago n'en avait que faire, elle décida de les ignorer aussi.  
Ils arrivèrent au deuxième rang. Hermione ne voyait rien, elle avait un immense garçon devant elle. Quitte à aller à un concert, autant bien voir. Elle tenta de se déplacer sur le droite mais elle écrasa les pieds de son voisin. C'est quand elle se retourna qu'elle vit qu'elle était coincée là, en plein milieu d'une foule et elle pouvait à peine bouger. Drago était un peu devant elle, sur la gauche.  
Il venait de commencer à discuter avec le garçon à côté de lui, de ce qu'Hermione put entendre, ils parlaient musique. Elle pria pour qu'il ne fasse aucune bourde. Une jeune fille, fausse blonde, à côté de lui papillonnait des cils, ce qui énerva Hermione, elle se s'avança alors légèrement vers Drago.  
Celui-ci sembla se rappeler de sa présence.  
-Alors Granger, ça va ? Tu pense survivre ?  
La Gryffondor fut piquée au vif :  
- Bien sur que je vais survivre, j'ai vécu pire je te rappelle !

Drago sourit, moqueur et repartit dans sa discussion.  
Le garçon avec qui il parlait, un brun qui ressemblait à Hagrid vit sa marque sur son avant-bras gauche.  
- Il est superbe ton tatouage mec, dommage qu'il n'y ait que le contour et qu'il soit quasiment effacé!  
Drago le remercia brièvement et changea de sujet.

Hermione fut surprise, elle n'avait pas vu la marque du jeune homme depuis les vacances de Noël. Elle était vraiment très claire et avait presque disparue. Cela la rendit heureuse, ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait elle. Elle jeta un regard de triomphe à la fausse blonde. Puis elle se dit que c'était impossible, elle entrevit alors la possibilité que les Pr Dumbledore et Rogue s'étaient trompés, que la marque disparaissait pour une autre raison, peut être parce qu'il aimait la musique moldu. Son moral redescendit dans ses chaussettes après être monté en flèche.

C'est à ce moment que les lumières s'éteignirent, une petite musique d'introduction se fit alors entendre. Les musiciens montèrent sur scène et Hermione comprit que sa torture ne faisait que commencer.  
Le public s'avança vers la scène, elle fut serrées contre le dos de Drago et sentait quelqu'un d'autre derrière elle, voir toute la foule qui faisait pression.  
La musique commença, et tout le monde bougeait à son rythme, sauf elle.

Un heure passa, elle se sentait de moins en moins bien. Elle dut cependant avouer que quelques passages musicaux étaient très agréables, ils étaient moins violents, comme des pauses après la tempête. Elle devait reconnaître que c'étaient de vrais musiciens, ils avaient des instruments et savaient en jouer.

Drago était comme un fou, ces mecs étaient des dieux. Leur musique le prenait aux tripes, il ressentait des choses incroyables quand il les écoutait. Et là, ils étaient là, devant lui, c'était irréel. C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il reconnut alors l'introduction de SA chanson, celle qui avait été écrite pour lui : « I am the Black Wizards ». Il se tourna alors vers Hermione pour lui dire que c'était sa chanson préférée et qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute les paroles.  
Il reprit alors sa transe, se désintéressant totalement d'Hermione. A la fin de la chanson il se tourna vers Hermione, il la chercha des yeux mais ne la vit pas.  
- Eh merde.

Il se dit qu'elle ne devait pas se trouver bien loin, il continua à scruter la foule. Il ne la voyait nulle part dans ses environs. Il commença alors à avancer dans la foule, tournant le dos à la scène. Où était-elle passée ?

Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche, il commença alors à paniquer, comme si c'était à lui qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Il était allé voir dans les toilettes des filles et dans ceux des garçons, elle n'y était pas. Elle n'était pas sortie non plus, il avait demandé aux vigiles. Il s'en voulut alors de l'avoir emmener, Elle n'était pas dans son monde ici, il n'existait aucun bouquin ayant pour thème « Comment allez dans un concert de métal ? ».  
Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui être arrivé, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette. A ce moment là de la soirée, son groupe préféré n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir Hermione et être sur qu'elle allait bien. Il voulait qu'elle devienne hystérique parce qu'il l'avait mise en rogne, il voulait la faire rire, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Une grande barre de douleur lui traversait le ventre.

Il eut alors une illumination : Hermione était dans un coin sombre avec un jeune homme, il n'y avait que ça ici et elle était plutôt pas mal. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à se persuader qu'Hermione devait être avec un garçon.  
Il s'assit alors vers un tabouret du bar et commanda une bière. Il trouvait ça très désaltérant comme boisson. Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre que tout allait bien, pour lui comme pour elle, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était jaloux. Hermione ne devait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui parce que…son verre lui échappa des mains. Il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose : il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. C'était la seule fille avec qui il passait de bons moments, sans prise de tête. Il se mit alors en tête de la trouver. Peut être qu'en la voyant, il se rendrait compte que c'était juste de l'inquiétude et de la possessivité.  
Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'en persuader.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai perdu mon amie avec qui je suis venu, vous avez une idée d'où je peux la trouver ?  
Le barman hocha la tête :  
- C'est la fille avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure ? Celle qui ne passe pas inaperçue parce qu'on se demande ce qu'elle fout ici ?  
Drago hocha la tête.  
- Elle a fait un malaise, tu monte les escaliers de la porte de service.  
Au mot malaise, Drago avait blanchi, il était devenu translucide. Il fit un signe de tête au barman et se précipita vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il poussa la porte et trouva Hermione, assise sur un petit matelas, elle discutait avec une femme aux cheveux rouges, très maquillée.  
- Malefoy, ça va ? Tu as l'air malade !  
Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés  
- Oui ça va. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Il y avait trop de monde, il faisait trop chaud, j'ai tourné de l'œil alors un monsieur m'a emmené ici, je me suis reposée mais ça va mieux. Tu as vu la fin de ton concert ?  
Drago n'avait pas remarqué mais la musique était arrêtée.

Il regarda alors Hermione, ce n'était pas l'inquiétude ou la possessivité ou les effets d'une boisson moldue. Il l'aimait, il le savait même si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et même s'il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, il se concentra vers la fille aux cheveux rouges.  
- Vous vous êtes occupée d'Hermione ?  
- Oui, je travaille ici, je prenais ma pause quand elle est arrivée. Nous discutions de garçons.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione rougit.  
- Il faut qu'on y aille Drago.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête, ils remercièrent la jeune fille qui s'appelait Emily et sortirent.  
L'air frais leur fit du bien. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi, tous deux silencieux.

Hermione trouva bizarre que le jeune homme ne lui parle pas, elle pensait qu'au contraire, il lui ferait point par point son résumé du concert. Elle réfléchit à sa réaction. C'était évident : il lui en voulait pour son malaise. Le taxi les déposa à la gare, Drago se précipita vers la ruelle pour tranplaner. Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet.  
- Excuses moi Drago, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît !  
- T'en vouloir pour quoi ?  
- Je suis désolée, j'ai gâché ta soirée, à cause de mon malaise. A croire qu'une bataille entre sorcier est plus facile à vivre qu'un concert moldu.  
Il sourit.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis juste fatigué. J'ai envie de dormir alors viens, rentrons à Poudlard. Ta soirée a été forte en émotion, tu dois aussi te reposer.  
Il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent.

Arrivés devant les grilles, Drago ne lui lâcha pas la main, ils traversèrent le parc. Il était heureux. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il en était persuadé, Hermione n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Elle le voyait trop négativement pour ça, et elle avait raison.  
Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et chacun partit vers son dortoir.

Personne n'attendait Drago, il put donc se coucher sans embuches.

Ginny attendait Hermione, le regard flamboyant.  
- Alors ?  
- Demain Ginny, je suis trop fatiguée, répondit Hermione dans un bâillement en s'allongeant sur son lit, la main qui avait tenu celle de Drago sur la joue. 


	14. Chapter 14

Drago avait tourné et retourné le sujet dans sa tête toute la journée du dimanche et il n'avait pas de solution pour réussir à conquérir l'esprit d'Hermione et surtout son cœur.

La seule chose sur laquelle il était d'accord avec lui-même, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire succomber avec des cheveux pareils. Il devait aller chez son coiffeur le plus rapidement possible. Il prit rendez-vous par hibou pour le lendemain. 

Le lundi matin, il sécha donc le dernier cours de la matinée pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse . C'était l'Histoire de la magie, enseignée par le Pr Binns qui ne se rendrait pas compte de son absence. 

Oui il aurait pu aller chez le coiffeur à Pré-au-Lard, mais Drago Malefoy ne confiait pas ses cheveux à n'importe qui. C'est avec plaisir qu'il poussa la porte du « Capillus », un petit salon situé à cinquante mètres de l'Allée des Embrumes. 

Drago avait eu du mal à trouver un coiffeur correct, qui comprenne ses cheveux . Puis un jour, il avait pris rendez-vous chez Capillus et il avait rencontré Alan. Un jeune français qui venait d'arriver à Londres après avoir fait ses études à Brocéliande. Depuis, il n'avait jamais été ailleurs, seul Alan savait vraiment s'occuper des cheveux du blond. 

- Drago! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bonjour Alan. Je vais bien merci.  
- Pourquoi reviens-tu si tôt ? D'habitude tu espaces tes visites d'au moins deux semaines.  
- Oui, mais il y a urgence, j'ai besoin de me sentir au mieux de ma forme.

Le coiffeur acquiesça d'un air entendu et installa Drago pour le shampooing.  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant qu'Alan faisait les huit soins nécessaires aux cheveux des Malefoy.

Alan laissa Drago avec un magazine pendant le temps de pose du dernier masque aux larmes de Phénix. Certes, c'était un produit hors de prix mais il rendait les cheveux tellement soyeux et si lumineux que les Malefoy ne pouvaient y résister. 

Drago, concentré dans sa lecture, un article sur la chanteuse des Bizarr's Sisters censée être alcoolique, n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ce n'est que quand il entendit un bruit similaire à une ventouse se décollant qu'il leva les yeux sur...

Weasley ! Tu roules des pelles à mon coiffeur !

Ca pour une surprise... Ronald Weasley qui d'habitude était couleur betterave lorsqu'il était gêné était pour le coup rouge comme le nez d'Hagrid un soir de réveillon. Il ne respirait plus si bien qu'Alan, ayant compris la situation lui vint en aide.

Drago souriait à présent, Weasley homo, qui l'eût cru ? Lui qui avait couru après Granger comme un goinfre après un chou à la crème.

Ronald était à présent assis avec un verre d'eau alors qu'Alan vérifiait s'il n'avait aucune séquelle dû au traumatisme qu'il venait de subir. Il ne pouvait cependant toujours pas parlé.

Evidemment, aucune personne de l'entourage proche du rouquin ne savait qu'il avait un petit ami et il avait fallu que ce soit cet horrible blond snobinard, qui le maltraitait depuis des années qui le découvre.

Drago sentit alors son crâne le picoter, il s'adressa au coiffeur :  
- Alan, c'est très touchant ce que tu essaies de faire, mais jamais Weasley ne retrouvera un cerveau potable, c'est sa mère, elle l'a bercé trop près du mur pendant que ses frères lui volaient sa nourriture. Par contre, mes cheveux me piquent.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer, mais en entendant la dernière phrase de son client, il se précipita vers lui et rinça sa chevelure, l'air catastrophé.

Drago, il y a eu un petit problème, à cause de Ronnie qui a failli mourrir, j'ai trop laissé agir le produit et tes cheveux sont…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Drago avait déjà bondit sur ses pieds et se regardait dans un miroir.  
Jaune vifs ! Ses cheveux était jaunes vifs, plus rien à voir avec la magnifique couleur or au soleil qu'il arborait jadis. Son visage exprimait magnifiquement la tragédie qui venait de se produire dans le salon de coiffure. Ron retrouvait ses esprits puisqu'il fut prit d'une crise de fou rire à la vue de la nouvelle couleur du Serpentard.

Drago se tourna, menaçant vers Ron :  
- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je m'en fous complètement que tu sois de l'autre côté de la barrière Weasley, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul ! La seule chose que je vois, c'est qu'à cause de toi, je suis condamné à avoir l'air de m'être fait pissé sur la tête !

Alan passa alors une demi-heure à remettre ses cheveux à leur couleur naturelle, à l'aide de sortilèges plus ou moins complexes mais rien n'y fit.

- La seule solution Drago, c'est de raser tout et ça repoussera normalement.  
- Jamais ! Je refuse qu'on me rase les cheveux !  
- Tu préfères que je te les teignes ? Je suis incapable de retrouver ta couleur d'origine mais on peut tenter de s'en rapprocher.  
- Non, c'est hors de question ! Je veux retrouver mes vrais cheveux et je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que ça ne sera pas le cas !

Il croisa les bras et s'assit, pour un peu il aurait pleuré et se serait roulé par terre.

Ron ne riait plus, lui qui avait prévu un pique-nique pour lui et son amoureux se retrouvait coincé là et il reprenait les cours dans un peu moins d'une heure. Il devait trouver une solution pour que ce crétin et arrogant de Malefoy se casse au plus vite.

Il pensa à tout ce qu'il savait sur les cheveux, tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Il se souvint alors d'Harry, que sa tante avait rasé quand il était petit et dont les cheveux avaient repoussé le lendemain, tellement il avait honte de sa coupe. Il en fit alors part à Alan qui l'expliqua à Drago qui avait d'abord refusé puis, comprenant qu'il n'avait d'autres choix avait finalement dit oui.

Tu es très beau même comme ça Drago, avait murmuré Alan pour que Ron n'entende pas.

Il était au courant de l'animosité qui existait entre les deux, Ron lui avait tout raconté mais il voulait garder les Malefoy comme clients, ils étaient d'ailleurs les meilleurs qu'il ait. Et puis, il avait appris à connaître le jeune blond au fil du temps et il s'y était attaché.

Drago était vraiment très contrarié de sa nouvelle tête, il concentra alors toute sa magie sur ça, oubliant tout le reste, il voulait que ses cheveux poussent. Quand il rouvrit les yeux une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses cheveux lui arrivaient légèrement plus bas que les épaules, il était satisfait même s'il aurait aimé les avoir plus court, mais Alan pourrait arranger ça.

Les coiffeurs sorcier n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser le sortilège pour faire repousser les cheveux, il était considéré comme un Impardonnable dans leur métier et les potions qui existaient pour cela avaient un effet secondaire très dérangeant, l'utilisateur perdait l'usage de la parole. Personne d'assez fou préférait avoir des cheveux plutôt que de parler.

A la demande de Drago, Alan ensorcela ses ciseaux qui commencèrent à couper. Le coiffeur orienta la discussion vers Hermione, il savait qu'elle manquait à Ron et qu'il serait heureux d'en avoir des nouvelles.

Drago répondit soigneusement, il faisait attention à ne lâcher aucune information sur ses sentiments.  
Ronald faisait semblant de lire mais Drago vit bien qu'il écoutait en fait religieusement ce qu'il disait sur la jeune fille.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte pour partir, Drago se tourna vers Ronald :

Je ne dirais rien Weasley, ça ne me regarde pas même si je suis flatté d'avoir été mis au courant de tes frasques amoureuses avant ton petit pote Potter. Et écris à Granger, elle est triste.

Il décida finalement de ne retourner à Poudlard qu'en début de soirée, il avait eu trop d'émotion aujourd'hui pour en plus devoir assister à des cours, surtout qu'il n'avait pas son père alors il s'en fichait. 

Il alla à la Poste et envoya un hibou à la seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre et à qui il pourrait parler.  
Il savait qu'elle viendrait et alla l'attendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Pansy, comment vas-tu ma grande ?

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

Bonjour Drago! Alors, on sèche les cours ? C'est pas comme ça que tu auras tes ASPICS, Granger à du te le répéter des millions de fois non ?

Drago sourit et l'aida à s'asseoir. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait, alors quoi de mieux que passer un après-midi avec elle.

Granger est effectivement fidèle à elle-même.  
- Tu le vis toujours aussi bien ? Non parce que ça nous a beaucoup étonné quand tu nous en a parlé au Brésil !  
- Je le vis même mieux, vraiment mieux.

Drago vit les yeux de Pansy s'agrandir pour arriver à la même taille que des Bavboules. Il savoura ce moment et parti commander les boissons, pour que sa révélation ait encore plus d'effet. Quand il retourna s'asseoir, Pansy planta ses yeux dans les siens et dit d'un ton sans appel :  
- Tu m'expliques.

Il lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la rentrée jusqu'au concert, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles, avide d'en savoir plus. Pansy avait toujours aimé les histoires d'amours, et encore plus lorsqu'elles étaient improbables comme dans les romans d'amour qu'elle dévorait dès qu'elle avait du temps libre. Il eut quand même du mal à lui confier ses sentiments et n'insista pas trop sur ce qu'il ressentait. A la fin du récit de Drago, elle prit enfin la parole :

- Je suis déçue, je pensais que tu sortais avec.

Drago roula des yeux.

Evidemment, tu mets toujours la calèche avant les Sombrals toi !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue, elle avait beau être fiancée à Théodore Nott, elle n'en restait pas moins une vraie gamine.

En même temps Drago, comment veux-tu savoir ce qu'il en est si tu ne tente rien ? Si ça se trouve, Granger, aussi prude soit-elle rêve de toi la nuit et crie ton nom dans le dortoir des Gryffondors !

Elle éclata de rire en imaginant la scène puis reprit :

- On ne peux jamais savoir ce que ressentent vraiment les autres.

Elle eut alors un air de triomphe puis se rembruni aussitôt.

Quoi ?  
- Je pensais que tu pourrais t'introduire dans son esprit pour savoir, mais ça ne marcherait pas avec elle. Elle doit connaître super bien l'occlumencie…

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Drago, la seule solution, c'est que tu restes toi-même et que tu vois si elle semble t'apprécier.  
- Elle n'aime pas mon moi-même.  
- Tu n'en sais rien Drago, alors tu fais ce que je te dis et tu vois si ça fonctionne. Et évites de faire le crétin, ça doit être le genre de fille à apprécier les génies plutôt.

Il arqua un sourcil :  
- Elle a bien eu une histoire avec Weasley.  
- On l'a soupçonné, personne n'en est sur, seul Potter doit vraiment avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et puis si c'était arrivé, elle n'est plus avec Weasley, parce qu'elle ne doit pas aimer les crétins. Allez, sois positif !

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Pansy Parkinson était toujours ultra-optimiste. Pour n'importe quelle raison et l'on finissait par être persuadée par son enthousiasme.

A la fin de la discussion, Drago était persuadé qu'Hermione Granger était folle amoureuse de lui depuis leur 11 ans, tout cela grâce à plus, la jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'elle ferait des efforts pour accepter Granger, pour lui, car il était son ami.

Ils passèrent ensuite la fin de l'après-midi à faire les boutiques. Pansy ne travaillant pas (une dame du monde gère sa maison et ne se salit pas l'esprit et le corps à la tâche), elle avait tout son temps. Elle entraîna Drago dans toutes sortes de magasins pour qu'il lui donne son avis sur les choix qu'elle avait fait pour son mariage, celui-ci aurait lieu l'été suivant.

Drago arriva à Poudlard un peu avant le début du repas, il n'eut qu'à se glisser parmi les élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour se sustenter.

A peine assis, il remarqua Hermione de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle était en grande conversation avec Justin, ce lèche-botte de Préfet-en-Chef qui avait quitté la table des blaireaux pour s'entretenir avec elle. Drago sentit ses entrailles s'emmêler et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait faim. Quel crétin ce Poufsouffle! Il se calma un peu en se remémorant ce qu'avait dit Pansy , Hermione ne devait pas être le genre à aimer les crétins. Ses entrailles firent encore des siennes lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serdaigle, aucun d'entre eux ne devait être crétin, il devait donc se méfier d'eux. Le grand brun là, il devait tout à fait être le genre d'Hermione et le blond aussi et… tous les Serdaigle en fait !

Drago hésita un court instant à aller voir son père pour lui demander de bannir tous les Serdaigle du château.

Il reporta son regard sur Hermione et toutes ses élucubrations de stoppèrent. La jeune fille lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui sourit. Il se sentit alors heureuse et pu commencer à manger sans mauvaises pensées.  
C'est ce moment que choisis un hibou express de la société de Missives Rapides Qui Ne Peuvent Pas Attendre (MRQNPPA) Batdex, pour s'engouffrer dans la Salle. On reconnaît rapidement ces messagers, ce sont des chauve-souris, même si elles sont appelées hibou par habitude. Le chiroptère s'arrêta devant Hermione et la jeune fille prit le message, les mains tremblantes. Quand elle vit l'expéditeur, son visage s'éclaira. Elle était radieuse. 


	15. Chapter 15

Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leur exposé. Ils devaient présenter leur sortie à leur classe. Ils discutaient calmement, chacun défendant son point de vue. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de passer sous silence le malaise d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque et firent quelques pas, Drago demanda d'un air qu'il voulait détaché :  
- Alors, tu as reçu de bonnes nouvelles hier ?  
- Oui ! C'était Ronald qui m'a écrit pour s'excuser de sa bêtise. Il t'a vu hier, sortir d'un magasin de costumes de mariés avec Parkinson. Il est donc persuadé que tu vas te marier avec elle. Il a enfin compris qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous. Il ne se passera rien, pas vrai ?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendant que Drago acquiesce.

Ce qu'il ne fit jamais, il changea de sujet, il le regretta immédiatement.  
Il aurait du lui dire que oui, qu'il avait follement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne cessait d'y penser, c'est juste au moment où ils allaient entrer en cours de Sortilèges qu'il se reprit et glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione :  
- Je serais ravi qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous Granger, pour faire enrager la belette et pour d'autres raisons aussi.  
Il lui sourit comme aurait pu le faire Gilderoy Lockheart à la grande époque, lui fit un clin d'œil et alla s'asseoir sans un regard pour Hermione. La phase une était enclenchée.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle restait là, immobile en plein milieu de la salle de classe. C'est Ginny qui la tira de sa stupeur en la prenant par le bras et l'installant sur une chaise à ses côtés.  
En cet instant précis, Hermione aurait vidé son coffre à la banque pour connaître les pensées du blond assit deux rangs devant elle, sur la droite. Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait, mais Hermione était incapable de répondre. Drago Malefoy venait de lui faire des avances. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée que cela puisse arriver et d'un coup, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il lui lâchait cette bombe. Juste avant le cours de sortilèges et celui sur les enchantements lumineux, celui au cours duquel il fallait être extrêmement concentré pour comprendre.

A sa table, Drago jubilait, il avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir cloué le bec et si il se ramassait, il aurait au moins cette consolation. Le professeur Flitwik avait posé trois questions depuis le début du cours, il avait visiblement porté tous ses espoirs sur Hermione, mais celle-ci n'avait pas levé la main pour répondre, signe qu'elle était ailleurs.  
Ginny tentait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie, mais dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Hermione lui faisait signe de se taire.

C'est dans la grande salle, à la table des Gryffondor que les deux jeunes filles purent en parler. La rouquine écoutant religieusement l'autre. Quand elle eut finit de relater les faits, Ginny eut un sentiment d'admiration pour Drago.  
- Il n'y a pas à dire, il sait comment y faire ! Tu te rends compte Hermione ? Il se fait désirer là, il te laisse mariner. Il ne prend aucun risque car il a juste laissé entendre qu'il était d'accord pour entamer quelque chose. Il va attendre que tu relance le sujet, le souaffle est dans ton camp. Il est sur de ne pas se prendre un râteau comme ça.  
- Ginny, ne commence pas à l'idolâtrer juste pour ça. Comme toujours, il ne se mouille pas. Comme tu l'as dit, il ne prend aucun risque et qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il attends une vraie histoire d'amour comme moi je le veux ? Peut-être qu'il espère simplement un flirt de rien du tout ?  
- Le seul moyen de le savoir Hermione, c'est d'en parler avec lui. Parce qu'il ne reviendra pas dessus, c'est à toi de prendre les devants. Tu as l'habitude, c'est ce que tu as fait avec Ron !  
- Oui mais Ron, c'est pas Drago.  
- Ca reste un garçon, alors Hermione Granger, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre les choses en main, et ça dès ce soir.  
Hermione n'était pas convaincue, elle se dit qu'elle attendrait leur ronde du soir, de voir comment leurs échanges se dérouleraient. Plus l'heure fatidique arrivait, plus ses idées se brouillaient. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer cette situation.

Elle retrouva Drago dans la hall.  
- Alors Granger, tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Excellente.  
- J'ai trouvé le cours de runes anciennes passionnant, le texte que nous avons étudié était vraiment intéressant. Malheureusement, j'ai fait un contresens, j'ai traduit bison pour Uruz alors qu'en fait il s'agissait de bœuf.  
- Granger, par pitié !  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogatif, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le cachots.  
- Viens en au fait, pas besoin de conversations polies et inutiles.  
Hermione savait ce qu'il voulait, elle inspira.  
- Oui…justement…par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si cela serait bien raisonnable tu comprends. On est trop différents, nos idéaux ne sont pas les mêmes, nos vie ne sont pas les même. Même nos goûts musicaux ne sont pas les même.  
Drago jubilait intérieurement, il serait très facile de la faire plier.  
- Tu te poses trop de questions, comme toujours. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Cela ne coûte rien tu sais.  
Hermione savait qu'elle était perdue. Il s'était mis face à elle et il la regardait avec tellement de douceur et d'amour dans les yeux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait envie d'y voir.  
Drago se pencha vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la laissa faire le reste du chemin, pour être sur qu'elle ne l'accuse pas ensuite de l'avoir forcé.  
Hermione hésita un court instant, pesant le pour et le contre d'une relation avec Drago. Elle réalisa qu'elle y avait déjà pensé toute l'après-midi. Décidant de faire vraiment ce dont elle avait envie pour une fois, sans penser aux conséquences, elle avança rapidement ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassaient enfin, Hermione avait tellement attendu ce moment ! Elle retint les larmes de bonheur qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement, même si elle ne réalisait pas vraiment. Continuant à embrasser Drago, elle sentit quelque chose de doux passer entre ses jambes. Drago avait aussi sentit la chose car il rompit leur baiser.  
Un léger miaulement se fit entendre.  
- Merde, c'est Missteigne ! Allons nous en. Rusard va nous chercher des poux, même si on est préfets.  
Il prit la jeune fille par la main, et ils s'éloignèrent avant que les pas d'Argus ne résonnent.  
Le vieille homme s'avança vers son chat, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Si on lui avait laissait le choix, il aurait préféré garder Missteigne et ne jamais avoir de pouvoir magique.  
- Que dis-tu ma belle ? Tu as vu Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'embrasser ? Tu ne serais pas par hasard ?  
Rusard avait une chatte très intelligente, elle arrivait à entrer dans l'esprit de son pour communiquer avec lui. C'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à coincer autant d'élèves.  
Mais en cet instant précis, il pensa que Missteigne devait être ou qu'elle avait mal vu ou encore qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer convenablement dans son esprit. Il emmena donc sa « petite pomponette » voir Mrs Pomfresh, en espérant qu'elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'il se passait et comment la soigner.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago continuaient de marcher dans les couloirs main dans la main. Le jeune homme avait tenté d'embrasser Hermione mais celle-ci l'avait repoussé :  
- Nous sommes censés surveiller les élèves, de quoi aurions-nous l'air si certains nous trouvaient tous les deux à s'embrasser?  
Drago avait soupiré et Hermione avait tenté d'enlever sa main de la sienne.  
- Ah non, je veux bien faire un effort pour ne pas te sauter dessus, mais laisses moi au moins ta main !  
La préfète avait capitulé. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée à discuter et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se connaissaient relativement bien. Tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagé depuis septembre leur avait bien profité pour cela.  
A la fin de leur tour de garde, Drago avait ramené la jeune fille devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il l'avait embrassé chastement et lui avait murmuré :  
-Bonne nuit Grangie chérie, fais de beaux rêves.  
Il était parti, sans écouter la réponse d'Hermione et sans même se retourner.  
Il rentra à la salle commune des Serpentards, non pas sans avoir sauté en l'air et hurlé de joie dans les couloirs, s'attirant les foudres de certains tableaux.  
Une fois encore, Drago Malefoy avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il se déshabilla et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à son avant-bras. Il était de nouveau vierge de tout motif. Il ne put dire à quelle moment exact de la journée la marque avait disparue, contrairement aux autres fois, il n'avait absolument rien senti. Décidemment, cette journée du 26 février était la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Plus de marque et une petite amie fabuleuse.  
Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'est que les deux étaient liés.

Hermione avait demandé à Drago qu'ils ne montrent pas leur relation en public. Le Serpentard avait été légèrement vexé. Quand Hermione lui avait expliqué que c'était pour Harry et Ron, qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas de quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'elle souhaitait leur faire savoir de vive voix et face à face, il avait compris. Il avait également été soulagé, car cela voulait dire qu'Hermione ne voyait pas leur relation comme une simple flirt d'école si elle comptait prévenir ses amis quand elle les reverrait en juillet. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde sur leur relation. Ils s'étaient retrouvé au fond de la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs  
- Au fait, regardes mon bras !  
Il leva sa manche et le mit sous le nez d'Hermione en souriant.  
- Drago ! C'est génial ! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'à force de patience, ce maudit tatouage immonde disparaîtrait.  
- Justement, maintenant qu'il est parti, tu vas pouvoir me dire comment tu t'es débrouillée.  
Hermione se dit qu'elle allait le faire mijoter quelques temps.  
- Cela n'a plus aucune importance puisque ta marque a disparu.  
Elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son devoir de potions.  
- Je veux savoir !  
Il avait dit ça comme s'il l'avait ordonné. Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter :  
- Tu ne me donne vraiment pas envie de te le dire en réagissant comme ça .  
Le visage de Drago se fit alors plus charmeur, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et commença à l'embrasser sur la joue puis il promena sa bouche sur le reste de son profil. Hermione décida de ne pas craquer. Elle ferma le livre avec lequel elle étudiait d'un coup sec, ce qui fit sursauter le Serpentard.  
- Allez Drago on se dépêche, il faut aller en cours de botanique.  
Drago Malefoy était perturbé, jamais aucune fille ne lui avait résisté de cette manière. Il rangea ses affaires de classe et la suivit en bougonnant.  
- Arrêtes de bouder. Tu m'exaspère. Et pourquoi tu boude d'ailleurs ?  
- Parce que…tu veux pas me dire comment tu as fais et en plus, tu résiste à mon charme légendaire alors que normalement, aucune fille ne le peut. C'est prouvé scientifiquement.  
Hermione éclata de rire :  
- Scientifiquement ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui est le cinglé qui a mené cette étude.  
- Ne me traites pas de cinglé Grangie !  
Le rire d'Hermione redoubla, ce qui vexa encore plus le blond. Quand elle fut enfin calmée, elle lui susurra à l'oeille :  
- Je te trouve très mignon quand tu boudes, c'est dommage qu'on arrive à la serre…  
En effet, tous les élèves attendaient déjà le Pr Chourave et ils pouvaient voir arriver Drago et Hermione qui se séparèrent à regret, chacun pour rejoindre les camarades de leur maison.

Aucun élève ne soupçonnait ce qu'il se passait entre Drago et Hermione. Depuis le début de l'année, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'étaient rapprochés de semaine en semaine. Tout le monde avait donc pris l'habitude de les voir se chamailler ou rire ensemble. Et personne ne pensait que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger aient pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mis à part Ginny, qui l'avait appris en exclusivité le soir même, quand Hermione était rentrée. La rouquine s'était donc empressé d'écrire un hibou à son petit ami, le célèbre Harry Potter, qui était en formation d'Auror et qui lui avait demandé de le prévenir des moindres faits et gestes de sa meilleure amie concernant le Serpentard. Ginny adorait Hermione mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser à celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Surtout qu'il avait les arguments...

Harry reçut un hibou le matin au petit déjeuner, heureusement Ron n'était pas là. Il avait encore découché. Harry détacha le parchemin de la patte du hibou et l'ouvrit. A la lecture du courrier, il fronça les sourcils et grogna. En se levant il murmura : « Hermione, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ».


	16. Chapter 16

Voila des jours entiers qu'Argus Rusard et Missteigne ne se comprenaient plus, le félin avait été tellement contrariée du comportement de son après qu'elle lui ait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle passait son temps à l'ignorer et l'éviter. Le concierge se retrouvait donc seul pour ses périlleuses missions. Il y avait bien Peeves, qui lui indiquait quelques pistes. Celles-ci se révélaient la plupart du temps fausses et le fantôme le suivait en chantant des grossièretés. Argus Rusard était bien de la tournure des évènements. S'il avait su, il aurait fait croire à Missteigne qu'il avait également surpris Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy se tripoter.

Argus ressassait toutes ces idées, une lampe à la main. Il était tard et il devait aller fermer à clé plusieurs salles. Il bifurqua vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et avant de sortir du couloir, il entendit des vois. Il se stoppa net et se cacha dans le coin, avide d'en savoir plus sur ces élèves hors du dortoir.

Il tendit l'oreille :  
- Bon, je dois aller finir mon devoir de potions, on a déjà assez fait trainer la surveillance. On aurait dû finir il y a une demi-heure.  
- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Je plains Potter et Weasley qui ont dû de supporter pendant 7 ans !  
- Et toi ce que tu peux être capricieux !

Rusard les avait reconnu, les deux préfets. Il allait s'avancer vers la lumière, fier comme un paon, pour leur dire qu'ils devaient vite aller chacun dans leur dortoir mais au lieu de ça, il fit un bon vers l'arrière en étouffant un cri, espérant que personne ne l'ait entendu. Il venait de voir Granger et Malefoy s'embrasser, comme si…comme si ils s'aimaient. Il mit une main sur sa bouche, encore traumatisé et partit en courant. Il fit alors les endroits préférés de Missteigne dans le château pour la retrouver. Ce fut dans les cuisines que sa recherche porta ses fruits. Sa fidèle amie dévorait une tourte au bœuf et aux rognons que les elfes, qui l'appréciaient beaucoup, lui avaient préparé. Quand elle vit Rusard, la chatte s'immobilisa puis tourna son plat avec sa patte de manière à continuer de manger sans le voir. Mais l'homme ne se démonta pas. Il s'avança près d'elle et commença à lui murmurer des excuses. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il y alla de tous les compliments qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit. Et il y en avait !

Quand il lui dit qu'elle imitait très bien Astractor (le chat héros des bandes-dessinées sorcières qu'ils aimaient lire tous les deux le soir dans leur lit) Missteigne daigna enfin lever ses yeux jaunes sur lui. Il en profita alors pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Missteigne n'étant pas un animal trop rancunier alla se lover dans les bras de son , signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle ronronna alors comme jamais et ils décidèrent tous les deux de ne parler à personne de la relation entre Drago et Hermione, qui avait déjà failli les séparer et qui ferait peut être pire si ils l'ébruitaient.

Quelques étages plus haut, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor étaient tranquillement endormis. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte qu'un chat et un humain avaient percé leur secret à jour, cela les importait donc peu.

De jours en jours ils s'étaient découverts. Même si Drago restait snob et arrogant et qu'il prenait encore et toujours un malin plaisir à l'énerver, Hermione réussissait à l'ignorer. Leur schéma de relation était le suivant : Drago faisait son prétentieux, Hermione se moquait de lui, le jeune homme boudait, Hermione allait s'excuser puis tout allait pour le mieux. C'était une boucle infernale puisque quand ce n'était pas Drago, c'était Hermione qui prenait mal l'une des remarques du blond. Malgré cela, ils étaient heureux.

- Allez! Drago! Viens!  
Hermione le tirait par la main, elle commençait à devenir rouge et ses cheveux étaient plus hirsutes encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il devait capituler.  
- Très bien je te suis.  
Hermione lui fit alors visiter la bibliothèque. Elle avait décidé que chacun montrerait à l'autre son endroit préféré du château. Ils poussèrent la porte du sanctuaire d'Hermione. La jeune fille lâcha immédiatement son petit ami et se composa un visage des plus sérieux. Elle passa devant Mme Pince, la saluant d'un petit geste entendu.  
Elle commença par montrer à Drago quelques unes de ses étagères préférées.  
- Ici tu vois, c'est ce qui concerne les sciences, la médicomagie, la psychomagie, je trouve ça passionnant pas toi ? Je te conseillerais bien d'ailleurs un auteur moldu, Sigmund Freud qui est très connu.  
Elle le toisa un instant et repris sa tirade :  
- En fait, non ne m'écoute pas, je te vois mal lire tu Freud, tu seras encore plus insupportable après. Alors ensuite, il y a le droit, la justice, c'est surement la partie où je passe le plus de temps…  
Elle continua à lui faire visiter l'endroit, comme si elle répondait à un journaliste qui lui aurait proposé la une, voulant tout savoir sur elle. De temps à autre, elle donnait un livre à Drago, lui conseillant de le lire. A la fin de la visite, il en avait une trentaine dans les bras qu'il essayait de ne pas faire tomber.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la Réserve, le seul endroit que Drago aimait vraiment dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le jeune homme prit son livre préféré, il était rouge et noir, comme si une moitié était recouverte de sang. Il lu à haute voix : « Potions tactiles pour sorciers habiles ». Le nom n'était pas évocateur de ce que l'on pouvait trouver dedans, et c'était volontaire. Quand il ouvrit le livre, une bouffée de mal et de moisi remonta à la surface. Il eut envie d'insulter Granger, comme avant. Le livre se mit à crier et il sortit de sa transe, le fermant d'un coup sec. Hermione qui était de l'autre côté, regardant « Châtiments et Tortures du Lord Perclan » ne s'était pas aperçu de ce qui était arrivé à Drago. Elle s'approcha de lui, il eut un haut le cœur :  
- Pitié Grangie, met ce bouquin ailleurs que devant mes yeux ! Je te jure, ma mère m'a raconté ce qu'à fait ma tante Bellatrix grâce à lui, il ne devrait même pas être ici! Elle me le lisait pour m'endormir le soir quand j'étais tout petit !  
- Je suis désolée Drago.

Elle jeta le livre de l'autre côté de la pièce et enlaça le jeune homme. Oui, Hermione Granger avait jeté un livre. Soit, il s'agissait d'un livre qui avait dû faire couler beaucoup de sang, mais elle l'avait tout de même maltraité. La température monta d'un cran quand Drago, torse nu commença à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune fille. Aucun des deux, chacun dans leur action ne vit le « Monstrueux livre des monstres » arriver en grognant. Et c'est le mollet d'Hermione qu'il choisit pour faire ses dents. Le pauvre bouquin ne voyait plus vraiment grand monde à présent. Hermione se mit à hurler, ce qui attira Mrs Pince ainsi que quelques autres élèves. Drago eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher rapidement derrière une étagère poussiéreuse. La jeune fille se fit virer des archives sans ménagement.  
Elle avait maintenant pris l'habitude d'avoir des problèmes, depuis le début de l'année. Toujours à cause de Drago. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, pour lui elle était prête à endurer beaucoup de choses.

Depuis cet incident, la rumeur qui s'était tassée deux années auparavant, relatant qu'Hermione Granger se touchait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, reprit plus que jamais. Drago ne lui dit jamais que c'était lui qui avait lancé cette histoire en deuxième année, quand il la voyait y aller trop souvent, et qu'en plus elle allait à la Réserve. Et qu'elle l'exaspérait vraiment. Il ne lui parla pas non plus du sentiment de haine qu'il avait eu envers elle en ouvrant le livre de potions. Ce qui lui parût bizarre, c'est que le soir même lorsqu'il avait ouvert son propre exemplaire, rien de comparable ne lui était arrivé. Le livre avait hurlé au moment où il voulait le refermer, mais rien d'anormal.

Par contre, Drago posa à Hermione une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps.  
- Comment as-tu fait pour que la marque disparaisse ?  
- Tu ne crois pas que l'important, c'est qu'elle ait disparu ?  
- Si, mais je veux savoir. J'en ai envie. Allez, dis le moi s'il te plaît!  
- Non.  
- Bon, très bien. Je te laisse moisir dans ta bibliothèque putride alors.  
Et voila, encore une fois le grand Drago Malefoy partait bouder. Ils faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs quand il lui avait posé cette question, sans qu'elle s'y attende.  
Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires et s'en alla sans se retourner.  
Hermione était un peu blessée, mais elle savait que ce n'était rien de grave. Le soir même ou le lendemain, il reviendrait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'excusait jamais, mais il avait le mérite de faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et Hermione n'était pas encore assez sure de lui pour avoir une grande discussion sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Elle vivait la relation au jour le jour, appréciant leur petites chamailleries tout comme leurs câlins, qui à chaque fois allaient de plus en plus loin.  
Drago attendait à la porte de la bibliothèque, persuadé qu'elle allait lui courir après. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Enervé et impatient, il décida d'aller voir son père, il avait envie de parler un peu et Lucius était tout indiqué pour lui faire penser à autre chose.  
A la bibliothèque, Hermione finissait tranquillement et calmement son devoir tout en espérant que Drago reviendrait sans lui demander pourquoi. Selon elle, il devait penser qu'elle avait réalisé quelque chose de très complexe frôlant la mort à plusieurs reprises et autres péripéties. Alors qu'elle le savait, elle en avait même honte, elle avait dû agir comme n'importe quelle allumeuse au final. Et ça, elle allait vraiment tout faire pour lui révéler le plus tard possible ou jamais.


	17. Chapter 17

Drago avait rejoint son père. Ils étaient tous les deux installés confortablement, à se relater des souvenirs communs. Alors qu'ils riaient ensemble de Narcissa et des cours de chant qu'elle avait pris il y a quelques années, Drago se remémora la sensation qui l'avait envahit dans la Réserve. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

- Tu sais ce qu'il nous arrive ?

- De quoi parles-tu Drago ?

- Avant cet été, nous étions des personnes que l'on qualifiait de mauvaises, on a servit Tu-sais-qui, on détestait les moldus, tu le sais mieux que moi ! Et aujourd'hui, plus rien, seulement des souvenirs. Comment cela a-t-il pu changer du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi on est plus ce que l'on était ?

- Cela ne te plaît-il pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J' ma vie actuelle,-il sourit en pensant à Hermione- mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ce changement.

Lucius le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis dans la même galère que toi. A la différence que moi, je ne me pose pas de question, je profite.

Drago hocha la tête, il hésita à parler de sa mésaventure avec ce livre. Surtout que maintenant, qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille, cela lui paraissait inconcevable qu'il ait pu ressentir autant de haine envers la jeune fille donc il était amoureux. Il était vexé et énervé qu'elle refuse de lui parler de sa marque, mais jamais il ne remettrait en cause son amour pour elle. Mais ça, c'était le genre de chose qu'il gardait pour lui, bien enfouie.

- Et c'est vrai ce qu'il se raconte ? Selon les tableaux du château, toi et miss Granger êtes très liés.

Lucius souriait de toutes ses dents. Dumbledore était revenu dans son tableau après une longue balade un soir. La directrice et le sous-directeur de Poudlard discutaient ensemble de la prochaine journée moldue. Albus, les yeux pétillants de malice s'était déplacé dans le cadre de son acolyte Severus, pour lui annoncer les dernières nouvelles. Ils avaient donc commencé à discuter comme deux gamines se racontant les derniers potins, dérangeant les professeurs dans leur réunion. Minerva n'avait pas osé dire quoique se soit mais Lucius avait relevé la tête et s'était raclé élégamment la gorge afin d'obtenir leur attention.

- Messieurs, si nous vous dérangeons, n'hésitez pas. Dites-le nous, Minerva et moi-même trouverons un autre bureau puisque vous pensez qu'ici vous avez tous les droits.

Severus n'avait pas semblé préoccupé par la remarque de Lucius, il lui avait dit, tranchant :

- C'est vrai que nous devrions peut être t'informer, ton fils et Miss Granger font leurs rondes en se tenant par la main et il la raccompagne au portrait de Violette, lui dépose un chaste baiser et part vers les cachots en chantonnant ! Tous les portraits ont le droit à ce rituel malsain un soir sur deux ! Au moins Weasley et Harper se tapent presque dessus et c'est plus rassurant !

Dumbledore avait légèrement pressé le bras de Severus, inquiet de la réaction de Lucius.

Sa réponse n'avait pas tardé :

- Severus serais-tu jaloux de mon fils ? Parce que lui a réussi là où tu as échoué ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Evans, Gryffondor, rouquine, des milliers de points communs avec l'amie de mon fils. Bien maintenant Minerva et moi avons des choses à faire alors ne nous occupons plus des relations entre écoliers. Sauf si bien sûr quelqu'un ici présent avait un autre ragot à colporter.

Minerva avait assisté à toute la scène avec un certain amusement.  
Severus, vexé était alors parti se réfugier dans un tableau vide représentant une cascade, situé dans un couloir très éloigné sous le regard attendri d'Albus.

Drago ne répondit pas à son père. Il prit congé, prétextant un devoir urgent à finir, ce qui amusa Lucius. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

Les pas du jeune homme le menèrent à la bibliothèque, il ouvrit la porte en bombant le torse. Il repéra Hermione du coin de l'œil, elle était toujours penchée sur son parchemin plume en main. Il passa une première fois devant elle pour qu'elle le remarque mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Il fit une quinzaine de fois l'aller- retour entre deux étagères, devant la table où la Gryffondor, extrêmement concentrée ne remarquait rien. A la seizième, Mrs Pince l'intercepta.

- Je peux vous aider Mr ?

Cela eu le mérite de sortir Hermione de son travail, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux protagonistes, intrigués.

- Non, sinon je vous aurais demandé votre aide directement.  
- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là depuis une vingtaine de minutes sans avoir ouvert le moindre livre ? A faire une randonnée entre les rangées ?

Hermione sourit. Et c'est ce sourire qui énerva Drago. Il cacha ses mains derrière son dos.

- J'ai perdu ma montre et j'essaie de la retrouver.  
- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas me demander en premier si un élève me l'avait rapporté ?

Drago ne sut quoi dire. C'était logique, la bibliothécaire avait raison.

- Bon, eh bien je vais aller voir Rusard, il saura surement où est ma montre.

Il ne se démonta pas et sortit de la pièce la tête haute, sous les pouffements d'Hermione et l'incompréhension de Mrs Pince.

A peine sortit, il commença à bougonner. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ces derniers temps ? Il avançait vers la salle commune des Serpentards quand il croisa Pattenrond et Missteigne partageant une souris. Il ne savait pas que ces deux là s'entendaient si bien. Les imaginer ensemble le fit sourire, il n'était plus énervé. D'autant plus qu'il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Alors avec Drago s'en est où ?

Ginny et Hermione étaient assises dans la Grande Salle. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux à l'extrémité de leur table, à l'endroit où le Serpentard mangeait avec élégance. Hermione soupira en attrapant le plat de cuisses de poulets.

- Il boude.

- Encore ! Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

- Comme toujours, pour des choses complètements idiotes qui font de lui un idiot complètement idiot.

- Oui, c'est logique et ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Ginny ! Arrêtes d'insinuer qu'il est idiot !

- Tu viens toi-même de le dire !

- Moi j'ai le droit.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui agaça encore plus Drago qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Le soir venu, Hermione était dans la Salle Commune. Elle cherchait désespérément Pattenrond depuis quelques minutes. Il était 21heures, l'heure de lui donner à manger, d'habitude il n'était pas en retard. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec un parchemin accroché à son collier, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione. Elle profita que l'animal avalait goulument ses croquettes pour détacher le papier.

_Hermione,  
Arrêtes de faire la tête et vient plutôt me rejoindre dans les cuisines.  
Je t'aime_

La lettre n'était pas signée mais elle reconnaissait l'écriture. Il lui avait écrit qu'il l'aimait, jamais auparavant il ne lui avait dit ou au moins laissé entendre. La seule raison qui faisait qu'elle le savait, était que la marque ai disparue, ce qui selon elle était tout de même la meilleure des preuves.  
Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était qu'il lui dise d'arrêter de faire la tête, alors que c'est lui qui l'avait laissé en plan dans la bibliothèque. Elle décida tout de même de prendre cela comme une tentative de réconciliation de sa part et donc de le rejoindre. Après tout, il faisait la moitié du chemin, elle pouvait bien faire l'autre.

Quand elle arriva dans les cuisines, elle vit Drago avec un tablier sortir un gros gâteau au chocolat du four. Elle dût se pincer pour être sure que cette image était bien réelle.

- Ah ! Tu es là. Regardes ce que les elfes m'ont aidé à faire.

- Ont fait à ta place tu veux dire !

Elle croisa les bras.

C'est alors que Winky prit la parole :

- Non, c'est Drago qui a tout fait. Nous lui avons juste dit ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Et heureusement parce qu'il aurait mis tout sans dessus dessous sinon. Vous saviez Miss Granger que Drago croyait qu'il fallait souffler dans le gâteau pour qu'il gonfle ?

Le petit elfe éclata de rire.

Drago rougit :

- Merci Winky. C'est très intelligent de me casser comme ça.

- Oh mais de rien Drago, c'est un honneur.

L'elfe riait encore puis elle monta sur les épaules du jeune homme, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue qu'il lui rendit et elle disparut.  
Hermione ne comprenait plus rien.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle t'appelle Drago et qu'elle semble être ta merveilleuse grande amie ?

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Non, je m'interroge. Les elfes ne sont pas si démonstratifs en temps normal et surtout pas avec les Sang-Pur.

- Dis-moi comment tu as fait pour la marque et je te dirais pour Winky. Et gouttes mon gâteau s'il te plaît. C'est le premier que je n'ai jamais fait. Ca se fête !

Hermione s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'il lui coupait une tranche.

- Très bien je te dis pour la marque mais avant tu me dis pour l'elfe.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne m'embobines pas ?

- Tu devrais savoir que je ne mens jamais et tu devrais me faire confiance puisque tu m'aimes.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, il regrettait déjà d'avoir écrit ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que les elfes venaient très souvent chez les Serpentards. Winky venait voler dans mes réserves d'alcool personnelles à partir de la 5ème année. Et je l'ai attrapé un jour, tu sais comment j'étais à l'époque, je l'ai un peu brutalisée et ça lui a permis de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu, Barty Croupton Jr. Alors peu à peu elle est venue me voir plus souvent et même si je continuais à ne pas être très agréable, elle m'appréciait. Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Et puis là, cette année on s'est retrouvée et on s'entend bien. A toi maintenant.

Bien entendu, Drago avait raconté à Hermione la version très légère de ce qu'avais vraiment subie Winky mais il estimait qu'il s'était bien racheté avec l'elfe.

- Je suis allée voir les Pr Dumbledore et Rogue, dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que pour que la marque disparaisse, il fallait que tu trahisses Voldemort avec tes sentiments. Ton père s'est mis à vraiment apprécier les moldus, sa marque s'est estompée puis a disparue. Alors pour toi…

- Te fatigues pas Granger, j'ai compris. Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ?

Les yeux du jeune homme lançaient des éclairs et les veines sur ses tempes palpitaient comme folles.

- Ppp pourquoi je me suis moquée de toi ?

Elle tenta de poser sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

- Je te dis que j'ai compris ! C'est bon tu as fait ta BA, la marque est partie. Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma stupide maintenant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'en fichais que je sois contrarié cette après-midi.

Il prit son gâteau dont il restait les trois quarts, le jeta contre le mur et laissa Hermione plantée là.


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny vit Hermione rentrer en larmes dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ce soir-là. Elle la rejoignit dans leur dortoir.

- Hermione, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu passe ton temps à changer d'humeur depuis que tu es avec lui. Un coup tu es toute joyeuse, tu reviens une heure plus tard et tu es effondrée.

Visiblement, Hermione n'avais que faire de l'avis de son ami. Elle se coucha avec son livre de métamorphose et ferma les rideaux de son lit d'un geste sec.

Le lendemain matin, Drago avait évité Hermione avec un talent remarquable alors que celle-ci voulait absolument mettre les choses au point avec lui. Sa chance se présenta lorsqu'ils se rendaient tous dans la Grande Salle. Exaspérée au possible et à cran elle repéra sa tête blonde, presque blanche. Elle trottina pour arriver à sa hauteur et l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras pour l'emmener dans un renfoncement du mur caché par une statue. Elle plaqua Drago contre le mur, raffermit sa prise au niveau de son col et sortit sa baguette pour la coller sur son cou. Drago se mit à trembler, il semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Alors maintenant Drago, tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que c'était que ton cinéma d'hier soir ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? On discutait calmement et toi d'un coup, tu pètes un câble sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Et puis j'en ai marre, depuis qu'on est ensemble on passe notre temps à s'ignorer pour n'importe quelle raison. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute !

Le jeune homme se détendit légèrement, voyant l'hystérie d'Hermione, il avait cru à tout sauf à un reproche « conjugal ». Et même si elle lui faisait toujours peur avec sa baguette et son air menaçant, il répondit d'une toute petite voix ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, c'est à dire la vérité :  
- Mais c'est toi, hier soir tu m'as avoué à demi-mots que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Devant l'air étonné de son assaillante il poursuivit.

- Je ne suis pas si stupide Hermione. Tu as dit que comme Rogue et Dumbledore, enfin leurs portraits, t'ont expliqué qu'il fallait que je tombe amoureux de toi pour que la marque disparaisse, tu as fait le nécessaire, comme je t'avais demandé de m'aider. Alors forcément, ça m'a mis dans une rage folle de découvrir que tu t'étais joué de moi.

Le visage d'Hermione prit une teinte rose, elle abaissât sa baguette.

- Donc pour toi, cela signifie que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi ? Que j'ai passé des mois et des mois à préparer des stratégies dignes d'une partie d'échec pour te séduire au lieu de travailler sur mes ASPICS, juste pour te rendre un service ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais !

Il lui avait dit ça sur un ton de reproche mêlé à de la tristesse, ce qui fit descendre d'un rang l'énervement d'Hermione.

- Très bien, alors rejoins-moi ce soir à la salle de bain des préfets à 21 heures et je vais te le prouver que je t'aime, triple idiot!

Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du blond et partit vers la Grande Salle d'un pas conquérant.

Le cœur de Drago était encore tout affolé de la prise d'otage dont il venait d'être la victime. La Gryffondor lui avait fait une belle frayeur, il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à être moins trouillard, il en allait de sa survie. Il resta quelques minutes caché pour se calmer puis alla déjeuner, le visage impassible.

Il devait tout de même avouer qu'au moins, avec Hermione il ne s'ennuyait pas. La nuit dernière avait été horrible pour lui, mais il ne regrettait pas de s'être levé au final. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, il s'interrogea sur ce à quoi il pourrait bien avoir le droit ce soir, espérant ne pas avoir une déclaration romantique et mielleuse à souhait, dégoulinante de guimauve digne de la Pouffsouffle avec qui il était sorti l'an passé. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Son manque de concentration en cours de potions lui valu de rester à la fin du cours pour nettoyer son chaudron, la potion était devenu dure comme du bois et commençait à ronger l'étain.

Hermione était tendu à l'extrême, inquiète de la soirée qu'elle allait passer et pourtant elle ne fit aucune fausse note pendant la journée de cours. Elle remporta même une centaine de points pour sa maison, ce qui était au bien au-dessus de sa moyenne journalière.

Le soir venu, Drago hésitait. La Salle de Bain…devait-il emmener son maillot ? Une serviette ? Du savon ? Du shampooing ? Du gel ? Son canard en plastique ?

Finalement, il se dit qu'Hermione prévoirait surement ce qui leur serait utile et décida d'y aller les mains dans les poches. En chemin, il eût l'idée de lui apporter une rose. Il fit demi-tour et courut vers les serres de botanique, persuadé qu'offrir des fleurs à Hermione serait du plus bel effet. Il regarda sa montre et accéléra sa course, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour ne pas être en retard.

Arrivé dans la serre numéro 1, celle qui regroupait les plus beau spécimen, mais aussi les plus inoffensifs, un cruel dilemme lui apparût. Il n'était pas une flèche en botanique et il ne savait quelle fleur ferait le plus plaisir à Hermione, il ne se sentait pas non plus capable de lui composer un bouquet, sachant que selon sa mère il n'avait aucun goût pour les alliances de couleur. Fermant les yeux, il se dirigea à tâtons vers les plantes. Quand il en senti une sous ses doigts, il rouvrit les yeux prit un sécateur et coupa une dizaine de tiges. Ces fleurs sélectionnées par hasard lui plaisaient bien, elles se composaient de tiges, sur lesquelles étaient parsemés des petites clochettes rouges. Fier de lui, il referma la porte de la serre et courut dans le sens inverse pour retourner au château.

Devant le tableau il hésita, nerveux. Devait-il frapper ? Il se dit que non et annonça le mot de passe, il était pile à l'heure. Il entra et fut surpris de découvrir des milliers de bulles multicolores à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une enivrante odeur de jasmin. Le bassin était remplit, la mousse menaçait de dévorer ses pieds. Il enleva immédiatement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour qu'elle ne soient pas abimées et les posa sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet. Visiblement, Hermione s'était amusée comme une folle avec les accessoires qu'offraient cette salle. Il ne pouvait voir à quelques centimètres avec la vapeur, les bulles et la mousse.

- Hermione, tu es là ?

Rien ne lui répondit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Et puis il la sentit, présente derrière lui. Il se retourna et fut charmé par ce qu'il voyait. Hermione était vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces noir, simple. Elle l'embrassa et commença à le déshabiller. Il se félicita d'avoir tout de même mis son caleçon de bain en dessous de ses vêtements. Il se fit entrainer dans l'eau sans lâcher Hermione des yeux. En cet instant précis, il sut exactement ce à quoi Hermione et lui allaient occuper leur soirée et il se sentit l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Quand Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago, toutes les bulles avaient disparu. Elle regarda sa montre.

- Oh, il est 5 heures 30 ! 

Elle se leva alors et commença à s'habiller. 

- Hermione, pourquoi tu t'agites ? 

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et sentait la jeune fille bouger à ses côtés. Il se recala dans la couverture dans laquelle ils avaient dormi. 

- Je ne m'agite pas, je met mes vêtements. 

- Il est cinq heures du matin, on a encore quelques heures devant nous. 

- Bien sur que non Drago, je me lève tous les matins à 5 heures pour travailler donc là, ça veut dire que j'ai déjà perdu une demi-heure. Je vais être en retard dans toutes mes révisions pour le reste de l'année si je n'y vais pas. 

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Drago qui continuait à paresser :

- Bonne fin de nuit. Je t'aime, on se voit plus tard. 

Et elle partit, son pull, sa cravate, son maillot et ses chaussettes sous le bras.

Le jeune homme continua sa nuit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit les deux yeux qu'il réalisa vraiment la nit qu'il venait de passer avec Hermione. Il se rendit également compte qu'il avait oublié de lui offrir les fleurs. Il décida de lui faire envoyer par hibou au petit déjeuner.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione fut très touchée de recevoir un bouquet de Clochettes de la Rosée par hibou, surtout quand elle avait vu qui était l'expéditeur du colis. Les fleurs étaient un peu flétries mais leur odeur était intacte, enivrante comme toujours. Ces fleurs, connues à travers tout le monde sorcier pour leur senteur si particulière et si agréable étaient les préférées des amoureux transis. La jeune fille était fière d'avoir un petit ami aussi prévenant. Drago, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle avait suivi la distribution du courrier avec angoisse. Il avait eu peur d'être tombé sur la mauvaise graine de la serre, mais quand il avait croisé le regard radieux de la brunette, il s'était détendu et avait savouré sa victoire en dévorant un assortiment de bacon, d'œufs et d'haricots arrosés de sauce tomate.

Lors de la deuxième journée moldue de l'année, qui se déroula le samedi suivant, les élèves avaient à nouveau deux possibilités d'activités : Hagrid s'était proposé, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Il avait animé avec succès un atelier toute la matinée pour faire découvrir les animaux moldus. Les élèves avaient été plus qu'heureux de s'occuper des cochons d'Inde, chinchillas et autres rongeurs, des pandas, ratons-laveurs, girafes, poneys et toutes sortes d'autres animaux inoffensifs. C'était la condition de Lucius pour que l'ancien gardien des Clés et des Lieux participe. Il ne voulait pas que tous les élèves se retrouvent à l'infirmerie, blessées par des Tigres du Bengale, des ours polaires ou autres animaux dangereux.

Bien entendu, Drago avait refusé plus ou moins poliment de participer à l'activité zoologique. Hermione lui avait alors avoué ne jamais avoir compris pour quelle raison il avait pris les Soins aux créatures magiques comme option. Le Serpentard avait alors pris son air le plus hautain pour répondre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix car Crabe et Goyle l'avaient prise et qu'il ne voulait pas aller quelque part sans eux. Le fou rire d'Hermione qui avait suivit avait été mémorable.

Le jeune homme avait donc passé sa journée à expérimenter toutes sortes d'instruments de musique avec le remplaçant du Professeur Flitwick qui avait été formé pour l'occasion. Il s'était d'ailleurs trouvé un talent certain pour la batterie. Celle-ci n'était pas ensorcelée, elle ne faisait que des rythmes des plus classiques, mais il s'était bien amusé.

Lucius avait même chanté le dernier tube des Bizarr's Sisters avec le micro moldu pendant que ses élèves jouaient. Il avait terminé avec un fougueux « Je vous aime Poudlard ! » qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les annales de Poudlard. Drago fut choqué de voir son père avec les cheveux détachés, surexcité, s'égosillant tel une rock star. Grand-mère Malefoy aurait fait une attaque cardiaque en voyant son fils se donnant en spectacle ainsi, devant tout le monde.

Cette journée fut encore plus réussie que la première, ce qui ravit tout le corps professoral, qui commençait à entrevoir l'espoir que plus jamais un Lord Voldemort ou équivalent, ne sortirait de cette école. En effet, même les Serpentard les plus réticents commençaient à comprendre que l'on pouvait vivre avec les moldus qui étaient finalement attachants et qui arrivaient toujours à créer toutes sortes d'inventions pour se sortir des difficultés de la vie quotidienne et le tout sans magie.

La semaine suivante, Davis avait surpris tout le monde lors d'un cours d'Etude des Moldus . Il avait prit la parole : « Lorsque l'on y réfléchis, les sorciers sont de vrais fainéants en comparaison, dès que nous avons une tâche à réaliser nous sortons nos baguettes. Les moldus eux, ils doivent tout faire à la main. ». Tous s'étaient rendu à l'évidence : il avait entièrement raison.  
Enchanté de ce succès, Lucius se pavanait dans le château comme les Potter avaient pu le faire autrefois et le feraient dans le futur.

Les semaines défilaient, Hermione et Drago passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, jonglant entre les cours, les révisions et leurs tâches de préfets. Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans la salle de bain des préfets. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, aucun nuage à l'horizon ne venait contrarier ces moments idylliques.

Pourtant, un lundi matin d'Avril alors que la température s'était réchauffée, Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, la pâleur de Drago l'inquiéta. Elle vit ensuite Lucius, le regard dans le vide, une expression de terreur sur le visage. N'osant interroger aucun des deux Malefoy sur leur état, elle s'installa à sa table et vit que la Gazette l'attendait déjà. Elle se servit du café et déplia son journal. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit l'état des deux hommes. "Evasion massive à Azkaban page 3" titrait en noir le quotidien qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

De rage, elle se rendit à la page 3 en déchirant le papier et elle siffla entre ses dents "C'est fou! Cette prison est une vraie passoire!". Elle commença à lire l'article, qu'elle trouva risible. Aucun fait exact, tout était témoignage ridicule. La seule chose vraiment utile était la liste située à côté de la photo qui illustrait les dires du journaliste. Il s'agissait des 25 personnes évadées. La plupart s'était battue dans les rangs de Voldemort l'an passé. Les autres étaient des hors-la-loi indépendants: meurtriers, violeurs,... tous aussi dangereux que Rodolphus et Rastaban Lestrange, qu'Avery ou que Mc Nair. Hermione en eut la chair de poule.  
Elle leva les yeux sur la salle, et remarqua que tous les élèves étaient en proie à une rare agitation. Quand elle était arrivée, Hermione n'avait vu que Drago et Lucius, mais tous avaient le même air d'épouvante.

Avec rage, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de cours où elle rejoignit Ginny. Son amie semblait connaître le dernier fait d'actualité, si l'on en jugeait à la tête qu'elle faisait.

- Hermione, j'ai eu un hibou de Harry ce matin. Kingsley a mobilisé tous les Aurors disponibles et même ceux encore étudiant. Ils recherchent les fuyards activement. 

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur, elle allait défaillir. Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ? Voldemort n'était plus, mais ses disciples continuaient à terroriser le monde sorcier. 

Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard, encore plus blafard qu'au petit déjeuner. Il ne lui adressa aucun signe et ne la regarda même pas.  
Le Professeur de sortilèges arriva, les traits tirés et les fit entrer dans la classe, sans bruit. Toute la journée de cours se déroula selon la première heure, dans une ambiance studieuse mais morose.

La dernière heure, qui devait être consacrée à l'étude des moldus fut annulée. Les élèvent avaient attendu leur enseignant, mais Lucius Malefoy ne consentit à se montrer.  
Hermione se dirigeait vers son bureau, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et que son moral n'était pas au plus bas. Alors qu'elle arrivait au coin d 'un couloir, elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le poignet. Prête à se défendre elle se retourna vivement, baguette en main en jetant un sort informulé. Son assaillant se retrouva propulsé contre le mur opposé. 

Non mais ça va pas ? Tu as manqué de m'assommer ! 

Drago se releva péniblement, visiblement sonné. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui pour l'aider.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée Drago ! Je suis un peu à cran depuis ce matin !

- Comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas pour ça que les autres élèves s'attaquent entre eux.

Il sourit et prit sa compagne dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait prendre de sa force.  
Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait voir Lucius, qui l'inquiétait. Drago y allait également.  
Arrivés devant son bureau, ils hésitèrent, ne sachant comment l'homme allait réagir en les voyant. S'il s'était fait porté pâle, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Hermione souffla et frappa. Personne ne répondit.

Elle murmura:  
- Ils sont déjà venus le chercher, tu penses ?

Dargo haussa les épaules. Il hurla à travers la porte :  
- C'est Drago et Hermione, alors ouvres cette porte tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Son air menaçant convainquit Hermione, qui recula d'un pas. Un éclat de rire sans joie se fit entendre, puis la porte s'entrouvrit.

- Drago, tu n'aurais même pas effrayé un chaton !

Le Serpentard ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir avec un air boudeur.

- Pr Malefoy, vous allez bien ?

- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille Miss Granger ? Ils vont venir me chercher, ils m'en veulent. Pour eux, je les ai tous trahit. Ils ne vont pas demander d'explications. C'est une question d'heures maintenant.

Il semblait résigné, et Drago semblait désespéré.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Harry avant vous ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, Harry doit être leur ennemi numéro un.

- Bien sur qu'ils s'en prendront au jeune Potter. Mais j'ai retourné ma robe de sorcier, ils veulent me faire payer bien plus qu'au Survivant, je passe donc avant.

- Et votre épouse ? Et Drago ?

- Ils savent que Narcissa ne survivrait pas ma sachant mort, et pour Drago…ils pensent que la perte de son manoir et de la fortune familiale sera une bonne leçon.  
Drago allait se lever pour protester mais Lucius le fit rassoir d'un geste de la main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, tu sais comme moi ce qu'il en est, les Aurors sont compétents, il ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait ironique, ils ont Potter et Weasley à présent !

Sa dernière remarque fit sourire les adolescents. Hermione reprit :

- Vous allez les laisser faire ?

- Je verrais au moment venu. Narcissa arrive d'ici quelques minutes et comme je veux éviter une séance dramatique, Miss Granger vous allez emmener Drago dans un placard à balai ou ailleurs et lui remonter le moral. On se voit ce soir au dîner.

Il ouvrit la porte. Dargo et Hermione comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Avec tact, la Gryffondor sortit la première, après avoir serré Lucius dans ses bras. Si il en fut surpris, Lucius ne le montra pas.

Elle attendit Drago quelques mètres plus loin. Il était abattu quand il la rejoint. Il allait perdre son père, c'était évident. Les anciens Mangemorts ne reculeraient devant rien pour faire payer ce traître, il le savait et il connaissait leurs méthodes.

Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à 100 à l'heure, il devait bien y avoir une solution.

- Les Aurors arriveront à les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent du grabuge. N'oublions pas que c'est Kingsley le nouveau ministre. Il ne permettra pas qu'une seule goutte de sang ne soit versée.

Drago n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Des larmes silencieuses courraient le long de ses joues. Il avait essayé de les cacher à Hermione, mais sans succès.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je m'en fiche des gallions et du manoir, c'est lui que je ne veux pas perdre.

- Il le sait Drago. 

Un hibou déboula dans le couloir. Il se posta devant Hermione, attendant qu'elle prenne le message. 

_Hermione,  
Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, on s'occupe de tout. Tu dois avoir confiance, je te promet que rien n'arrivera, ni à Lucius Malefoy, ni a personne d'autres.  
Harry_

__  
Elle tendit le message à Drago.

- Forcément, Saint Potter est toujours persuadé de pouvoir sauvé le monde. Quel idiot ! Mais il a raison, toi tu ne bouges pas, tu ne fais rien et tu restes avec moi.

Pour l'apaiser Hermione lui promit de rester à Poudlard et que si une bataille se profilait, elle fuirait dans le sens inverse. Au fond d'elle pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir cette promesse.

Avant le repas, le directrice prit la parole, elle informa les élèves que quelques Aurors étaient en poste à Pré-au-Lard, et dans le parc de Poudlard, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter, même si il était fort probable que les anciens prisonniers viennent à l'école en premier pour plusieurs raisons. La principale étant que la bataille finale avait eu lieu en ce même endroit. Il était donc logique que les Mangemorts tentent d'y pénétrer.

Des mesures avaient été mises en place. Comme lors de l'évasion de Sirius Black, tous les élèves dormiraient dans la Grande Salle, surveillés par les préfets alors que le personnel ferait des rondes pour surveiller le bâtiment. 

On laissa quelques temps après le repas aux élèves. Hermione alla voir Drago.

- Il ne m'a pas laissé lui parler. Il m'évite. Ma mère dit que c'est pour me protéger. Il ne veut pas que je le vois encore une fois faiblir.

- Encore une fois ?

- Oui. L'année dernière, après Noël. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés prisonnier en quelque sorte. Au manoir, tout le monde nous traitais comme des moins que rien. Et mon père se laissait faire. Pour lui c'est de la faiblesse.

- Il était seul contre tous, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse ?

- Je sais bien. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- A toi aussi Drago.

Il se dirigea vers son sac de couchage, alors que tous les autres élèves discutaient dans un brouhaha incessant.

Hermione n'avait pas su lui remonter le moral. Elle alla se coucher avec tristesse. 

Le lendemain, à 10 heures précise, quand tout le monde était en récréation, une voix puissante se fit entendre.

- Nous avons encerclé le château. Les Aurors qui vous protégeaient sont morts. Lucius, sale traître rends-toi ! Il n'arrivera rien à personne si tu te rends par toi-même…par contre, si dans un quart d'heure tu n'es toujours pas là, ça sera un carnage !  
Le tout fut suivi d'un éclat de rire malsain.  
Hermione était dans la cour avec Ginny, elle tressaillit.

- Ils ne pourront pas entrer avec les protections qui entourent le château !

- Si Ginny, tu ne sens pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Ils viennent d'ouvrir une brèche magique, à l'ouest, du côté du Lac Noir.

Elle lui montra du doigts un point imaginaire.

- Comment ils ont fait ?

- Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, ils parlent d'une possibilité. Si une entité sombre, dans notre cas Voldemort, est tué dans le périmètre de Poudlard, il aspirera la puissance de protection avec lui. Plus l'entité est puissante, plus il emmène de puissance dans son décès. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'un seul d'entre eux ait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. Bref, j'en ai parlé avec le Professeur Mc Gonagal hier soir. Elle m'a informé qu'il fallait une décennie pour que tout se régénère. Elle a mis d'autres type de protection à la rentrée, mais elles n'ont pas été suffisante visiblement.

- Pourquoi ils n'on pas fait évacuer l'école alors ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas plus d'Aurors qui sont venus nous défendre ?

- Ils ne viennent que pour Lucius.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui. Il va se rendre et ils repartiront.

- C'est n'importe quoi Hermione ! Ils vont arriver à pénétrer dans Poudlard et ils ne vont emmener que lui ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Ginny, je n'ai pas trop le temps, je dois trouver Drago. Ecoutes, il ne s'agit pas du fleuron des Mangemorts, il s'agît de quelques crétins qui veulent faire justice. Même si ils sont dangereux, ils ne comptent pas tuer toute la population sorcière. Ils veulent juste se venger. 

Elle partit en courant, mais à la place de Drago, elle vit Lucius qui avançait vers le parc, seul à l'opposé de tout le monde. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas sortir par la grande porte.

- Professeur Malefoy ! N'y allez pas !

- Miss Granger, je préfère qu'il n'arrive rien. A aucun d'entre vous. Je le mérite, je savais que cela allait se passer. Je ne savais pas quand. J'ai fait mon choix respectez-le.

Il fit demi-tour.

- Prenez soin de Drago.

- Vous n'avez même pas de baguette !

- Pour mourir, il n'y en a pas besoin.

Hermione fit quelques enjambées et lui mit la sienne dans la main, elle ferma ses doigts dessus.

- Miss Granger, je ne peux accepter. Et cela ne me servira à rien. Vous le savez.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Je préfère me dire que j'ai fait le maximum pour vous.

Lucius acquiesça. Il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front. Et il reprit sa marche, le port altier et le menton en l'air. 

Malgré ses larmes, Hermione sourit. C'est cette image qu'elle souhaitait garder de Lucius Malefoy. L'homme marchant fièrement, même pour aller mourir. Autrefois elle l'avait connu lâche, aujourd'hui c'était un homme courageux, prêt à tout pour garder sa dignité.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20:

Lucius Malefoy marcha une dizaine de minutes, d'un pas lent. Il tentait de contrôler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque mais c'était peine perdue. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi proche de la mort. Il repensa alors à toutes ses victimes, hommes, femmes, enfants, moldus sorciers. Il comprenait enfin l'horreur de ce qu'il avait autrefois commis. Levant les yeux au ciel, il adressa des excuses muettes à tous ceux à qui il avait arraché la vie sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en resterait pas moins damné.

Il les vit. Ils étaient une vingtaine, assis ou allongés à même le sol. Un bon bain et des vêtements propres leur aurait fait le plus grand bien. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez avec répugnance en constatant l'état des évadés.

Il sut qu'il était repéré lorsque Rodolphus Lestrange, son beau-frère se jeta sur lui en hurlant :  
- Comment peux-tu faire ça à Bella ? Comment peux-tu lui manquer de respect à ce point ? Elle est morte maintenant et tu la piétines ! Ma douce chérie…

Rodolphus pleurait. Il mit un coup de genou dans le ventre de Lucius, qui ne s'y était pas attendu, n'ayant aucun talent particulier pour les batailles sans baguette. Il était toujours à terre, et les Endoloris plurent.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Lucius se retrouva ligoté. Il remarqua que Mc Nair avait pris la tête des opérations, ce qui le fit trembler encore plus. Il avait « travaillé » avec lui et connaissait parfaitement ses méthodes de bourreau.

- On ne le fouille pas Maître ?

Il se faisait même appeler Maître, Lucius trouva cela ridicule même si ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré tout seul au milieu de ces criminels. Dire qu'il en avait fait partie autrefois…

- Enfin Dengelus, tu sais bien qu'on lui a retiré sa baguette. Notre cher ami Lucius à fait ami-ami avec l'Ordre du Phénix et eux, en échange lui ont interdit d'avoir une baguette. Inutile donc de le fouiller, ne perdons pas notre temps avec ça. Maintenant qu'on l'a, on va tous là où vous savez !

A partir de ce moment là, Lucius eut les yeux bandés, il ne voyait plus rien. On l'enferma dans une pièce, toujours pieds et poings liés. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta dans le noir à ne rien entendre, dormant ou somnolant parfois. Une journée? Quelques minutes ? Une année ? Ses sens se mélangeaient, impossible de ressentir la moindre chose. Il ne savait plus s'il avait chaud, froid, s'il sentait une odeur de poubelles, de fleur. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il mourrait de faim et de soif même s'il essayait de ne pas trop y songer. Lucius Malefoy était perdu. Beaucoup seraient devenus fou à sa place mais sa récente témérité le poussa à rester lucide, à prouver à ces bons à rien que Lucius Malefoy était quelqu'un et qu'il valait mieux que tous réunis. 

Il entendit enfin un bruit, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre. On lui libéra la vue et les membres. Ses yeux mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à l'éclairage de la torche puis voyant tout d'abord flou, ils purent se régler sur le visage d'un homme brun. Il avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait entièrement le visage et un sourire féroce.

- Allez Malefoy, lèves-toi ! On va bien s'amuser toi et moi !

Lucius évalua ses chances en toute discrétion. Il fit l'inventaire de chaque partie de son corps pour s'assurer que toutes pouvaient fonctionner. Il remarqua aussi que l'homme était seul. S'il avait été accompagné, l'autre n'aurait pu s'empêcher de venir constater l'état de Lucius Malefoy et le narguer.

Il le savait, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Après, il serait trop faible pour réaliser une percée héroïque. Il pria pour que le bâton caché le long de sa cheville à l'intérieur de sa botte réagisse à peu près aussi bien qu'avec sa propriétaire. Il espérait avoir le plus de points communs possibles avec Hermione pour que ce morceau de bois l'eût choisi aussi s'il était entré chez Ollivander. Sans quoi, il était cuit !

D'un geste souple et rapide, il sortit l'arme. Une étincelle rouge sortit de la baguette, suivit d'une multitude d'autres. Il avait fait un sortilège informulé du saucisson, au lieu de ça son tortionnaire, dans le cas présent sa victime, avait absorbé toutes les étincelles rouges et gisait à terre, prit de convulsion.

Lucius ne chercha pas à connaître l'état de l'homme et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se leva avec difficulté et tomba. Il avait dû rester très longtemps dans la position, ses jambes n'avaient plus l'habitude de le porter. Il hésita à se lancer un sortilège pour fluidifier son sang, mais étant donné que la baguette semblait ne pas lui obéir, il se contenta de se masser rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retenta l'expérience. Il arrivait à marcher dans la petite chambre-cellule dans laquelle il était. Parfait ! Il observa les murs. Il y avait un minuscule soupirail qui filtrait une lumière qui semblait naturelle. Il pouvait donc sortir par ce mur. Il prit la baguette, lui fit un bisou pour la mettre d'agréable humeur et lança sa formule. Le résultat ne fut pas aussi efficace qu'il l'avait espéré mais au moins le mur s'était effondré formant un trou d'environ trente-cinq centimètres de diamètres. Lucius décida de ne pas attirer l'attention et donc de passer directement par là, plutôt que de rouvrir plus largement le passage.

Heureux que son évasion soit si facile, il se précipita vers la sortie. Il dût onduler du bassin pour passer de l'autre côté, mais à force de contorsion, il réussit à atterrir dans ce qui semblait être un jardin. Et là, il comprit son erreur : il s'agissait effectivement de la lumière du jour à travers le soupirail cependant il venait de mettre les pieds dans une cours intérieure. Il était entouré de bâtiments, partout. Sa première action fut de se mettre à l'abri, que l'on ne le remarque pas car toutes les fenêtres du bâtiment semblaient tournées vers lui.

De sa cachette, une petite cavité formée dans un mur, il observa et écouta. Aucun bruit affolé, visiblement on ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa disparition. Il avait une fois de plus la preuve que ces hommes étaient vraiment des minables, même pas capable de se rendre compte que leur prisonnier numéro un avait disparu. Cela dit il était coincé, donc peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si idiots que cela ? Il tenta de transplaner mais c'eût été trop beau pour être vrai. Alors il repensa à Potter, et à son évasion de son manoir, l'année précédente. C'était Dobby qui les avait aidé. Pourtant, le Manoir Malfoy devait avoir beaucoup plus de protections que la demeure où il se trouvait à présent.  
Il devait donc appeler un elfe de maison et cela serait réglé. Alors, connaissait-il seulement un elfe de maison ? Il se rappela que Dobby était mort, et même s'il l'avait appelé, il n'aurait surement jamais répondu. Il se dit également qu'il ne voulait pas s'évader comme Potter avait pu le faire, il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite de copieur. Il décida donc de chercher le nom d'un elfe, et de le garder dans sa tête pour l'appeler s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait sortir de là où il était autrement.  
Au bout de dix minutes, il claqua des doigts et murmura :  
- Winky !  
Evidemment pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? L'elfe avec qui son fils avait une relation privilégiée. Il était sur qu'elle viendrait, après tout, il était le père de Drago.

-Bonjour Monsieur Lucius Malefoy !  
Lucius sursauta.  
- Au moins, avec vous c'est du rapide. Je n'ai fait que murmurer ton nom.  
- Winky a sentit que Monsieur était en danger et que vous l'avez appelé. Alors Winky n'a pas finit la tarte aux Fraises qu'elle préparait pour venir vous sauver.  
- Merci à toi. Bien, et si nous y allions ?  
- Où Monsieur Lucius Malefoy veut-il aller ?  
- Tu sais où nous sommes ?  
- Non.  
- Très bien, alors tu dois nous faire sortir d'ici et que l'on marche ensuite à la première ville qu'on trouve.

Avant que l'elfe ne puisse acquiescer, un hurlement retentit :  
- IL S'EST ECHAPPE ! MALEFOY DOIT ETRE DANS LA COURS VITE !

Winky regarda Lucius avec un air terrifié sur le visage.  
- Allez Winky, ramènes-nous à Poudlard s'il te plaît !  
Il lui prit la main essayant de cacher son dégoût, cependant l'elfe sembla paniquer, comme en transe elle bougeait son petit corps de l'avant vers l'arrière.  
- Winky, tu m'entends ?  
Lucius la secoua mais rien n'y fit. Pendant un instant, il avait crû être sauvé mais finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était fichu.  
Il abatis alors sa dernière carte :  
- Il faut que tu nous ramènes à Drago, il doit être trop sans son père et son amie Winky, tu ne penses pas ?  
L'elfe lui répondit :  
- Oui, vous avez entièrement raison. Pauvre Drago, je dois lui ramener son papa. Allons-y !  
Ils disparurent au moment même où Avery venait de les repérer et de lancer un Avada Kedavra dans leur direction. Winky avait échappé de justesse au rayon vert qui venait de taper contre le mur, à l'endroit exact où elle était quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tôt.

Lucius et Winky atterrirent dans les cuisines de Poudlard. L'homme lâcha précipitamment la main de la créature et s'effondra sur le sol. La panique, la faim, la soif et la fatigue venaient d'avoir raison de lui. Les elfes ne sachant que faire de Lucius, allèrent chercher la directrice de l'école qui arriva catastrophée. Elle demanda à Winky de lui raconter toute l'histoire puis l'envoya la raconter aux Aurors qui avaient pris leur quartier à Poudlard, pour être surs qu'il n'arrive rien à l'illustre collège et à ses habitants.

Quelques heures plus tard, du côté des Aurors, on se préparait pour aller arrêter les pires criminels du monde Sorcier actuel. Winky avait réussi à emmener en reconnaissance quelques Aurors là où elle était allée chercher Lucius. Ils allaient tous transplaner autour, visiblement le sort était levé à quelques centaines de mètres de la demeure. Ils auraient juste à marcher un peu, en évitant de se faire avoir par les Mangemorts qui cherchaient Lucius aux alentour de l'endroit.  
Ron, comme à son habitude était extrêmement stressé, il avait mal au ventre et son visage se tordait d'anxiété. Au contraire Harry était impatient, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça : aller sur le terrain !

Harry et Ron avaient eu une dérogation spéciale du Ministre de la Magie lui-même pour être acceptés sur cette mission. Et aucun Auror n'avait trouvé à redire quelque chose, après tout, ils méritaient de finir le travail qu'ils avaient commencé lorsqu'ils avaient éliminé Lord Voldemort.

Ron avait demandé si Hermione pouvait se joindre à eux, mais bien évidemment cela avait été refusé, Hermione n'ayant aucun rapport avec les Aurors.

La jeune fille n'avait pas osé leur dire qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette magique donc qu'elle n'aurait pu combattre avec eux. Elle n'avait pas non plus osé leur parler de sa relation avec Drago. Les trois amis s'étaient vus quelques soirées tous les trois au cours de la semaine où les Aurors avaient envahis le château. Tout c'était bien déroulé, même si Hermione avait dû laisser un Drago au plus mal avec sa mère le temps qu'elle était avec Ron et Harry, ce qui avait mis sa conscience à rude épreuve. Mais son petit ami avait bien compris qu'elle voulait profiter de ses amis. Il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas être d'agréable compagnie, trop malheureux de la perte de son père.

La trentaine d'Aurors se trouvait à présent sur le chemin entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, transplanant par petits groupes. Ils avaient repéré une clairière non loin du lieu où allait se livrer la bataille. Ils avaient un avantage : l'effet de surprise.

Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, la machine était bien huilée. Ils avaient bien préparé leur expédition. Ron et Harry seraient chapotés par Kingsley lui-même, qui n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'aller au feu de l'action, persuadé que le Monde Sorcier pourrait se passer de lui pour une journée. Ses deux protégés et lui étaient chargés de couvrir les autres. C'est-à-dire qu'ils resteraient planqués à jeter des maléfices si l'un de leur collègue se retrouvait en difficulté. C'était la condition pour qu'ils participent. Sideus Mc Douglas, le chef des Aurors ne souhaitait pas perdre le ministre et deux de ses élèves les plus brillants pour une simple mission de routine. Il avait tout de même mis des employés pour les protéger, mais ça, les trois hommes ne le savaient pas. Sideus ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque.

- Harry, Ron, mettons-nous ici. Nous aurons un excellent panorama de ce qu'il va se passer et nous pourrons les aider cachés derrière ce buisson.  
Harry haussa les épaules mais rejoignit Kingsley. Il n'était pas heureux de rester en retrait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait plus en fait qu'à sa tête désormais. Il avait un supérieur hiérarchique et ne devait aucunement discuter les ordres. Il regarda avec une pointe d'envie les autres Aurors avancer prudemment vers la bâtisse.

Visiblement, ils furent vite découverts car les sorts commencèrent à fuser. De ce que Ron, Kingsley et Harry pouvaient en voir, l'attaque venait de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les Aurors durent en conclure la même chose car ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée, laissant ceux qui devaient les couvrir seuls à l'extérieur.

Harry implora Kingsley du regard. L'homme explosa d'un rire franc.  
- Allez les gars, on sort de la planque, on y va. Mais je vous préviens, on m'écoute ! Si je vous dis de partir, vous partez, quoique je vous demande de faire, vous le faites, on s'est d'accord ?  
Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en souriant.

Derrière eux, les Aurors chargés de les surveiller se concertèrent. Le ministre n'était pas censé quitter cet endroit. Ils décidèrent de les stupéfixer pour qu'ils restent loin du champ de bataille. Leur chef avait été clair dans ses instructions : « Je ne veux ni Potter, ni Weasley, ni Shacklebolt au cœur de la bataille ! Débrouillez-vous mais ça ira mal si c'est le cas ! »  
Une fois les trois hommes immobiles, les Aurors allèrent les chercher pour les mettre à l'abri. Celui qui se chargea de Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de fureur au fond de ses yeux.

La bataille fut rendement menée en une vingtaine de minutes, tous les fuyards étaient mis hors d'état de nuire. Forcément, ils n'avaient pas tous des baguettes magiques, la plupart étaient sans défense. Après leur évasion d'Azkaban, il leur avait été très difficile de se procurer des baguettes.

Quand Sideus Mc Douglas annula les sortilèges dont avaient été victimes Ron, Harry et Kingsley, il eut à faire à la colère légendaire d'Harry Potter. Cependant, Sideus n'était pas homme à se laisser faire par un jeune homme, ou par qui que ce soit d'autre. Il donna un avertissement à Harry sur le champ et lui dit que s'il n'était pas d'accord avec la façon dont il gérait ses troupes, le Survivant pourrait quitter sa formation d'Auror et aller postuler pour Sorcières Hebdo dans la catégorie du Sourire le plus charmeur. Cela refroidit Harry immédiatement. Il s'excusa du bout des lèvres et transplana pour Pré-au-Lard afin de saluer Ginny et Hermione avant son retour sur Londres. La mission était finie, il pouvait donc retourner à ses études.

Lucius se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans le lit douillet de l'infirmerie, sa femme et son fils à son chevet. On lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était resté six jours avec ses ravisseurs. Ce que Lucius ne comprit pas, c'est qu'il n'avait subit aucune torture, ils s'étaient contenté de le laisser croupir dans une pièce. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout aux Mangemorts tels qu'il les connaissait…

Hermione avait retrouvé Harry et Ron en fin d'après-midi, soulagée que Lucius soit sain et sauf. Elle n'avait pas souhaité s'imposer dans l'infirmerie et s'était promis d'aller voir son professeur une fois qu'il serait seul. De plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se coucher. Supporter Drago durant les jours précédents avait été très éprouvant moralement.

Après une quinzaine d'heures de sommeil, c'est une Hermione toute pimpante qui se présenta devant les portes de l'infirmerie entrouvertes. En entendant des voix, elle ralenti et inconsciemment s'arrêta pour écouter.  
- Lucius, dès que j'ai su, je t'ai amené la potion. Il semblerait qu'ils aient su et te laissaient croupir en attendant que ses effets s'annulent.  
- Comment ont-ils pu savoir ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Enfin, Mc Nair a dit que tout se savait à Azkaban, visiblement, certaines personnes bien informées l'ont ouvert contre un paquet d'or.  
Elle entendit que l'on avalait d'un trait quelque chose. Puis la conversation reprit.  
- Arthur, c'est inadmissible enfin !  
- Mmmmh… Toujours est-il que c'est une chance que tu aies pu t'évader à temps, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passer si…  
- Oui. N'en parlons pas je te prie. Surtout que les effets commençaient à s'estomper.  
- Tu l'as senti ?  
- Je me suis senti redevenir, en partie, celui que j'étais avant. Et je pense qu'avec quelques jours en plus, tout le travail que nous avons fait aurait été effacé.  
- Bien, je vais aller faire mon rapport. Continues de te reposer et rétablies toi vite. A plus tard Lucius.  
- Au revoir Arthur. 

Hermione, consciente qu'elle n'aurait dû entendre leur discussion s'éloigna rapidement de la porte puis fit demi-tour, comme si elle venait juste d'arriver.  
- Bonjour Hermione !  
- Bonjour Mr Weasley, que faites vous ici ?  
- Eh bien vois-tu, je venais interroger Lucius à propos de ce qu'il a vécu, le ministère aura besoin de son témoignage et Mafalda étant en vacances, Kingsley m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service.  
Les oreilles de Mr Weasley étaient devenues rouges, le temps qu'il débite sa tirade. Hermione sourit intérieurement.  
Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis se saluèrent, Arthur étant pressé.  
Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Hermione se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit les portes à la volée, heureusement pour elle l'infirmière n'était pas présente.  
- Professeur Malefoy ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- Eh bien, je suis vivant et en pleine forme. Tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit en telles occasions ?  
Il lui tendit la baguette et ajouta :  
- J'en ai pris soin, et merci une fois de plus, elle m'a sauvé la vie ainsi que sa propriétaire.  
Il lui raconta sa formidable évasion. En entendant le récit, Hermione triompha :  
- Comme quoi, les elfes sont très importants ! Il ne faut pas le négliger !  
Lucius ne put que sourire. 

Estimant qu'elle avait assez parlé avec le convalescent, elle aborda la conversation qu'elle avait surprise quelques minutes auparavant :  
- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Mr Weasley tout à l'heure.  
Lucius prit un air grave.  
- Très bien. Et ?  
- J'aimerais savoir. Qu'elle est cette potion dont vous parliez ? Quels sont ses effets, ceux qui se sont estompés ? Et de quoi Mc Nair était-il au courant ? Racontez-moi !  
Elle avait posé toutes ses interrogations rapidement et en apnée.  
Lucius soupira avec une exagération non feinte.  
- Miss Granger, bien que vous soyez armée et pas moi, je ne puis vous dévoiler tout ceci.  
- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle n'aurait voulu.  
Lucius ne répondit pas.  
- Si vous ne m'expliquez pas immédiatement de quoi il en retourne, je vous lance un maléfice!  
- Allons Miss Granger, abaissez cette baguette, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne le ferez pas. Et je dois me reposer, sortez à présent s'il vous plaît.  
Hermione abaissa sa baguette et partit en fulminant, tentant de rester humble. Elle se retourna avant de fermer la porte :  
- Je découvrirais tout par moi-même ! Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Dans les couloirs, elle était encore tellement énervée qu'elle bouscula Drago, sans y faire attention.  
- Hermione, ça va ?  
- Oh, laisse moi ! Vas voir ton petit papa chéri et complotez avec vos secrets de famille de blonds aristocratiques !  
Et elle continua à avancer dans un but précis : éclaircir la discussion dont elle avait été témoin à partir des faibles indices dont elle disposait. 

Drago s'amusa de l'énervement d'Hermione. C'est quand il rejoignit son père qu'il comprit.  
- Tu comprends bien que je n'allais pas lui parler d'une conversation secrète qu'elle a surprise en écoutant aux portes comme une petite fouine.  
- Certes, mais maintenant tu me l'as énervé pour la prochaine semaine à venir.  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas tord, Hermione passa tout son temps libre à éplucher le moindre article parlant d'une potion qui changerait l'état d'esprit d'une personne. Car visiblement, en analysant les paroles qu'elle avait entendu, la potion qu'Arthur avait apporté à Lucius l'avait rendu différent. Malheureusement ses recherches restaient infructueuses. C'était la deuxième fois cette année, que ses recherches à la bibliothèque faisaient chou blanc. Elle avait tenté de soutirer des informations à Drago mais celui-ci l'avait coupé net dans son élan : il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et son père n'avait pas voulu lui révéler non plus de quoi il s'agissait.  
- Et toi tu t'en fiches de ne pas savoir ?  
- Bien sur, si il ne nous le dit pas, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison non ? C'est sa vie, il fait ce qu'il veut.  
- Non, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! Je déteste ne pas savoir !  
Drago sourit à sa dernière remarque.  
- Je sais bien, mais pour le coup, je crois que cela ne sert à rien de t'obstiner.  
- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
Elle s'était levée en furie de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient allongés, remontant le parc en direction du château d'un pas rageur.  
Elle se dirigea d'emblée vers la salle de cours d'Etudes des moldus où le Professeur Malefoy épinglait aux mur des photos des tableaux de peintre les plus renommés. Quand il la vit sur le seuil de la pièce, il stoppa son activité.  
- Miss Granger, entrez et fermez la porte s'il vous plaît. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?  
- Celle de ce matin ? Lorsque vous m'avez profondément ignoré alors que nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner ?  
- Ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait vous ravir. J'ai eu l'autorisation ce matin, de vous expliquer la conversation que vous avez surpris à l'infirmerie.  
Hermione croisa les bras et prit un air buté.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ?  
- Asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer.  
Les bras toujours croisés pour exprimer son mécontentement, la fière Gryffondor prit place sur l'une des tables du premier rang.  
- Lors de leur vivant, Albus Dumbledore a demandé Severus Rogue de créer une potion. Vous vous souvenez qu'ils aimaient s'associer ensemble pour rendre le monde meilleur ? Une potion qui aurait pu rendre le Seigneur des Ténêbres lui-même aussi doux qu'un agneau, qu'il soit abrutit par le breuvage et devienne inoffensif . Severus n'aimait pas l'idée d'Albus. Il a donc suivit ses ordres à sa manière, il a mit beaucoup de temps, mais il a inventé une potion qui tienne la route. Il a en effet fait une étude très intéressante comme quoi il y a l'inné et l'acquit chez tous les être humains et c'est le cas également pour les gens qui avaient des idées telles que celles du Lord, sur le Sang Pur. Donc, après son étude, il a réussi à créer cette potion qui annule l'acquit et accélère l'inné pour que le sujet ne soit pas défavorisé. C'est à dire, qu'avec le temps, les idées que l'on nous a rabâché depuis l'enfance sont supprimés du cerveau et le cerveau fait ses propres idéaux.  
- Vous plaisantez ?  
- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?  
- C'est cette potion que vous prenez ?  
- Oui, lors de mon procès, qui n'a pas été public, les membres du ministère cherchaient une sorte de cobaye car même si Severus avait laissé toutes ses notes, ils voulaient être surs que cela fonctionne. Au début, la potion était mal dosée, j'avais des sautes d'humeurs, et j'étais souvent trop enthousiaste.  
Hermione sourit au souvenir de Lucius lors de la répartition.  
- Et puis, au fil de l'année, tout allait de mieux en mieux, jusqu'à la semaine dernière quand ils m'on fait prisonnier, au bout de quelques jours, je reprenais une partie de mes réflexes d'avant. D'ailleurs, ils ont tenté d'administrer la potion à d'autres, Mc Nair, ou Lestrange, mais chez eux, la réaction a été plus agressive que jamais, au lieu de changer leurs idéologies, ils sont devenus encore plus haineux. Severus avait laissé des directives strictes, la potion ne fonctionnerait que sur les sujets dont le doigts deviendrait vert si on le plongeait dans la potion. Eux seuls avaient un inné acceptable.  
- C'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
- Exactement, je suis le seul à avoir fait verdir la potion, avec Drago.  
- Drago en prend aussi ?  
- Oui mais il ne le sait pas, il a trempé son doigt dans la potion pensant que c'était une préparation pour confiture de fraise. Nous avons préféré, avec Arthur ne pas lui révéler, qui sait si il aurait accepté ?  
- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Drago prend une potion à son insu ? Et qu'il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi de tels changement s'opèrent en lui ?  
- Oui, c'est cela même. Vous ne lui direz pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Comment s'appelle cette potion ?  
- Severus ne l'avait pas baptisé, je pense que ce n'est pas le genre de chose auxquelles il accordait de l'importance, humble come il l'était. Le ministère a choisi de lui donner son nom.  
- Je m'interroge cependant sur une chose. Vous n'aviez pas l'acquit, puisque votre histoire avec Morgane à prouvé que vous pouviez mettre de côté ces croyances.  
- Je me suis posé la même question. Je ne suis pas expert, mais je pense qu'en fait, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Morgane, j'ai enfoui au plus profond de moi mes bons côtés.  
Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, digérant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
- C'est pour ça qu'Harry m'a dit de me méfier de Dargo ! Il était au courant !  
- Evidemment que Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité toute entière l'a su, il a même tenté d'empêcher l'action.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Un mangemort est un mangemort et quoiqu'il se passe, il le restera. Il n'est pas capable de donner de seconde chance aux gens qui l'entourent.  
Lucius acquiesça , ils continuèrent à parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'année, d'analyser tout les faits et gestes de Lucius et de Drago.  
A la fin de leur entretien, Lucius fit promettre à Hermione de ne pas le révéler à son fils, cela pourrait être chaotique.  
Même si elle avait promis, Hermione se sentait mal. Après tout, Drago n'était pas vraiment avec elle par sa volonté. Si encore il avait choisi de prendre la potion, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle se promit d'aller trouver au ministère l'étude complète du Professeur Rogue, après seulement elle prendrait sa décision concernant Drago.  
Une chose était sure : elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas le perdre. Et au fond de son cœur, elle savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.


	21. Chapter 21

Involontairement, Hermione avait changé de comportement avec Drago depuis l'explication de Lucius.

Elle ne cessait de penser que Drago ne voulait pas vraiment être avec elle, il était simplement le pion du ministère. Lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, elle arrivait à ne plus penser à aux révélation du Professeur Malefoy.

Son petit ami s'étant aperçu de son trouble, mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage pour lui faire penser à autre chose et l'amuser. Il mettait son agitation sur le compte des ASPICS .

-Allez Hermione, viens à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, on va bien s'amuser. Si tu veux, on ira au salon de thé gnangnan que tu adores, pour montrer à toutes les filles que tu sors avec le plus bel homme de Poudlard.

- Non, je ne peux pas, je t'ai déjà dit que samedi, je vais au ministère. Harrty a réussi à m'obtenir un pass invité pour les archives.

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Vive saint Potter !

Hermione éclata de rire et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle le laissa planté là, rejoignant Ginny pour se rendre aux dortoir des Gryffondors.

Hermione avait écrit à Harry, quelques jours auparavant pour lui demander comment aller aux archives du ministère et accéder aux noter de Severus. Son ami avait alors demandé une autorisation spéciale à Kingsley, lui expliquant ce qu'Hermione voulait. Evidemment, il l'avait obtenu sans mal, le ministre de la magie n'étant pas en position de leur refuser quelque chose.

Depuis la réponse d'Harry, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Lire les notes de Severus était devenu vital pour Hermione. D'une parce qu'elle allait découvrir toutes ses recherches d et de deux surtout parce que cela la concernait directement. Elle espérait vraiment que sa lecture lui donnerait plus de détails que ce que lui avait expliqué rapidement Lucius.

Le dernier cours de la journée du vendredi était l'arithmancie, elle partageait sont pupitre avec Drago . D'habitude si concentrée, elle n'écouta rien du cours. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son voisin de table qui commençait à bien la connaître. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Hermione sauta de son siège tel un clown de sa boîte et sortit de la salle précipitamment. Drago la rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides.

- Hermione, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quelques temps tu semble préoccupée.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher et de retourna vers lui.

- Ecoutes Drago, les archives du ministère ? Tu imagines depuis combien de temps j'en rêve ? Il faut que tout soit prêt et que je puisse aller à l'essentiel une fois là-bas, que je prépare ma visite.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à aller y travailler une fois tes ASPICS obtenus. Comme ça, tu y seras toute la journée et tu ne me délaisseras pas.

- Je ne te délaisse pas enfin ! Et puis j'ai d'autres projets pour ma carrière professionnelle, tu le sais très bien.

Voyant la Drago est à moi ! suppliante du jeune homme, elle ajouta :

-Très bien. Je vais passer la soirée entière avec toi puisque tu boude.

Drago leva un poing en l'air en signe de victoire et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Ils se rendirent ensemble dehors à l'écart des autres élèves. Maintenant que le mois de mai était bien installé, il faisait assez chaud pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants de Poudlard.

Le samedi matin, Hermione se leva de son lit à six heures et demi tapantes. Elle fila sous la douche ne faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Une fois préparée, elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. La grande salle était vide à cette heure matinale. Tous les élèves normalement constitués profitaient du week-end pour dormir plus longtemps. Au milieu de son repas, des pas retentirent, à son grand étonnement. Lucius Malefoy venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir face à elle, à la table de Gryffondors. Il se servit un café et prit un toast qu'il noya généreusement sous de la confiture de fraise.

Surprise, jamais on avait vu un professeur s'asseoir manger avec un élève, elle le salua poliment.

- Je sais ce que vous allez faire Miss Granger. Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure solution ?

La jeune fille hésita, triturant ses œufs brouillés avec sa fourchette.

- Professeur, je pense effectivement que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'à découvert le Professeur Rogue et connaître tous les effets de la potion. Imaginez-vous à ma place. Seriez-vous heureux d'apprendre que Lady Malefoy est avec vous seulement parce qu'une potion lui a changé l'esprit ?

- Je crois que non. Mais je vous ai expliqué, la potion ne change pas l'esprit des gens ou leur caractère. Elle change simplement les principes d'éducations, les croyances noires que l'on nous a enseigné. L'endoctrinement.

- Certes. Dans ce cas là, ne pensez-vous pas que Drago pourrait revenir dessus par lui même ? Que vous le pourriez ? Qu'il pourrait m'aim…

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait dire et préféra laisse sa phrase en suspend.

- Croyez-moi Miss Granger. Je sais ce que j'ai fait avec mon fils, l'acharnement avec lequel je l'ai rempli de tous ces préceptes. Ecraser les autres, le persuader qu'il valait mieux que n'importe quel sorcier, que sa famille méritait des égards. J'en ai fait un parfait soldat du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous le regrettez aujourd'hui ?

- Sous l'effet de la potion, je vous réponds à l'affirmative sans hésitation. Sans la potion, je vous répondrait surement oui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Parce que vous avez tout perdu ?

Lucius hocha la tête et finit son huitième toast à la confiture sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione malgré la discussion sérieuse qu'ils avaient.

Il se lécha les doigts puis reprit un toast, réalisant la même opération que pour les précédents. Surprenant l'air goguenard d'Hermione qui finissait difficilement ses œufs.

-J'adore la confiture de fraise. Si l'on devait me forcer à ne manger qu'un seul aliment pour le restant de mes jours, ce serait celui-ci. Si vous voulez mon avis, les Dragées surprises de Berthie devraient toutes être à la confiture de fraises.

Hermione pensa une fois de plus que décidément, Lucius Malefoy ressemblait de plus en plus à Albus Dumbledore en vieillissant.

-Je dois y aller Professeur. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

- A vous aussi miss.

- Ne videz pas les réserves de confiture des cuisines.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle, le cœur plus léger. Finalement, cette discussion avec Lucius lui avait faire du bien, elle se dirigeait maintenant vers le portail de Poudlard, heureuse de constater que ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait la moral, il avait juste essayé de lui expliquer les choses sous son point de vue.

Une fois sortie de Poudlard, elle transplana sans plus attendre dans une rue parallèle à celle de la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée au ministère.

Il était sept heures quarante-cinq et elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry à neuf heures et demi. Elle alla donc se promener aux alentours, énervée d'être toujours en avance partout. Cela ne servait à rien de se lever aussi tôt, si c'était pour poireauter deux heures à ne rien faire. Alors qu'elle marchait, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle transplana directement à l'adresse d'Harry et Ron, qui était noté dans son petit répertoire. Elle atterrit dans le hall d'un immeuble sorcier et vérifia les noms. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient bien indiqués comme occupants de l'appartement 7 du bâtiments.

Elle monta les escaliers biscornus et frappa à la porte, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Un jeune homme lui ouvrit. Grand, brun avec des lunettes, il lui sourit avec malice.

-Hermione Granger ?

La jeune fille le regarda curieusement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte , le 7 doré y apparaissait bien. Qui était cet homme ?

Il s'écarta pour la faire entrer mais Hermione resta sur le pas de l'appartement.

- Je suis Alan, entre. Harry est parti chercher le petit déjeuner et Ronnie dort encore.

- Ronnie ?

Elle se décida à entrer. Le dénommé Alan commença à parler.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Je croyais que tu devais rejoindre Harry d'ici…une heure et demi au ministère. Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes photos, il y en a plein de toi ici.

Il lui montra d'un geste l'appartement, elle pu effectivement voir plusieurs photos d'elle encadrée par Ron et Harry.

- Je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais…Qui êtres-vous ?

Le jeune homme parût embarrassé. Il se gratta le cuir chevelu.

- Oh, oui. Ronnie ne t'as pas parlé de moi. Il avait prévu de le faire aujourd'hui en te voyant. A midi surement, ou ce soir. Tu restes manger avec nous non ?

Hermione abasourdie ne put que répéter :

- Ronnie…

Le coiffeur enchaîna :

- Dans ce cas, je vais peut être aller le réveiller. C'est à lui de t'annoncer pour nous…enfin…je veux dire.

Hermione le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Pas la peine de le réveiller, je crois que j'ai compris.

Alan sourit.

- Oui, normal. Tu es tout de même la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

Elle était flattée.

- Oh eh bien, Ronnie, Harry et Drago. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ces trois là du même avis. Haha !

- Tu connais Drago ?

- Oui, je suis le coiffeur attitré de la famille Malefoy. Je prends soin des boucles de Narcissa, de la blondeur gominée de Drago et de la cascade scintillante de Lucius. Cet homme à des cheveux ! Ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! Et je pèse mes mots.

Hermione était tout de même abasourdie.

- Donc toi et Ron ?

Alan n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant sur Harry. Quand il vit Hermione, un grand sourire lui barra le visage.

- Hermione ! J'étais sur que tu viendrais ici à cause de ton avance au ministère. J'ai pris des croissants français pour toi aussi.

Il la serra dans les bras.

- Tu as fait la connaissance d'Alan ? C'est un ami de…

Alan le coupa.

- Harry, c'est bon, elle a tout compris.

Harry rougit.

- Oh. Tu es bien plus perspicace que moi. J'ai mis des semaines à m'en rendre compte. Ron va être content, il ne savait pas comment te le dire.

Hermione resta silencieuse, semblant en proie à d'intenses réflexions.

- Enfin Harry. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me le dire ? Je vous ai donné l'impression d'être intolérante depuis qu'on se connaît ? J'ai toujours été une amie loyale et j'ai toujours fais le maximum pour vous deux.

- Hermione, je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas te le dire, j'ai dit qu'il ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer. Et tu sais très bien que l'on n'a absolument rien à te reprocher enfin. C'est juste que comme tu étais avec lui et que. Je ne sais pas, expliques-toi avec lui. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

Alan montra la porte de la chambre de Ron du doigt.

- Eh bien je vais aller le réveiller et tu verras ça avec lui.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué avec ces deux garçons là ?

Décidemment, ce début de journée était riche en émotion. Elle espérait que la suite le soit aussi.

Hermione profita du départ d'Harry pour analyser la situation. Aucun indice n'aurait pu lui laissé penser que Ron était homosexuel.

D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été mise devant le fait accompli, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Elle laissa vagabonder son regard dans la pièce. Quelques photos étaient accroché au mur, la famille Weasley, les parents d'Harry, Sirius et elle se vit, entourée de ses deux amis. Ils souriaient de toutes leur dents et agitaient leur main face à l'objectif sur toutes les photos où ils apparaissaient ensemble

Un bruit l'empêcha de continuer sa contemplation et elle eût le réflexe de se tourner vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Ron apparût encore à moitié endormi, il se dirigea directement vers le canapé où était assis Alan, un magazine à la main. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione dans le coin de la pièce.

- B'jour !

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du coiffeur puis se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un café. Hermione constata que comme toujours Ron n'était pas bien réveillé tant qu'il n'avait pas pris un bon petit déjeuner. Harry et Alan échangèrent un sourire amusé en voyant Hermione se diriger vers Ron.

- Bonjour Ronald. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Le jeune homme qui se préparait un café sursauta, renversant la poudre sombre autour de la cafetière.

- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas être au ministère ?

- J'étais très en avance, j'ai décidé de venir vous embêter un petit peu.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. La découverte de sa meilleure amie dans son appartement sembla le réveiller d'un coup.

- Tu as fait la connaissance d'Alan ? C'est…

Il commença à prendre la teinte rouge qui caractérisait son embarras. Hermione le stoppa, elle pouvait bien l'aider un peu, il devait être tellement embarrassé.

- Oui, je suis ravie pour toi, sincèrement.

La gêne de Ron s'estompa et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Il crut toutefois bon de préciser :

- Tu sais Hermione, je ne suis pas homosexuel. C'est Alan que j'Aime, c'est lui et personne d'autre. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle comprenait tout à fait ce sentiment. Aimer une personne, quelque soit son sexe, sa famille, sa religion ou ses origines. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes en échangeant des banalités, tout avait été dit sur l'amour de Ron, ils s'étaient compris. Une fois le café prêt, ils rejoignirent Harry et Alan dans le salon.

- Alors Ron, qu'est-ce que Molly pense d'Alan ?

Hermione était impatiente de savoir ce que la matriarche pensait du fait que son petit garçon était avec un homme. Elle fut vraiment surprise d'apprendre qu'aucun membre de la famille Weasley n'était au courant. Même Ginny n'était pas dans la confidence. Ron lui expliqua qu'il voulait être sur que cela marcherait entre Alan et lui et qu'il avait trop peur de la réaction de sa famille. Hermione tenta de le rassurer, même si elle n'était pas sure, réflexion faite que les Weasley étaient si tolérants que ça. A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune certitude à ce sujet.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tous les quatre, le second de la journée pour Hermione qui n'avait pu refuser un croissant pur beurre puis ce fut l'heure de se rendre au ministère. Harry l'emmena pendant qu'Alan et Ron allèrent au salon de coiffure, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione et Harry franchirent avec succès tous les points de contrôle du ministère, ayant toutes les autorisations signés du ministre de la magie lui-même. Cependant, arrivés aux archives, l'employée qui ressemblait fort à Mrs Pince, à croire qu'elle était sa jumelle, fit quelques difficultés.

- J'espère que vous comprenez bien Miss Granger, que même si vous êtes venues avec Mr Potter et une autorisation du ministre que je ne puis vous autoriser à lire comme bon vous semble les notes et l'étude du Mr Rogue. Elles sont trop fragiles, n'ont pas été reliées et écrites à l'encre classique et à la plume. Le moindre éternuement endommagerait ces écrits inestimables pour le monde sorcier.

Hermione décida de rester calme.

- J'espère que vous comprendrez, vous, que je ne suis pas sotte au point de les lire. Je pensais plutôt faire un double que je conserverais et de manière à ne pas endommager ces écrits inestimables pour le monde sorcier. Je me rend tout à fait compte de leur valeur.

La femme la toisa, semblant en proie à un combat intérieur. Elle reprit l'autorisation qu'Harry avait posé sur son bureau et la lu avec attention, comme si la réponse s'y trouvait. Elle la reposa et se gratta la tête tout en réfléchissant. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et tapa du pied en signe d'impatience mais le regard noir que lui jeta son ami le dissuada de continuer.

Enfin, la gardienne des archives prononça la sentence.

- Très bien. Je vous fait la copie et vous emportez les écrits. Cependant, j'insiste bien sur le fait que personne d'autre que vous ne peux les lire. J'ajouterais donc un sortilège de mon invention personnel qui empêchera quiconque des les voir. Aussi, je vous mettrais la copie de tous les passages des livres auxquels se réfère Mr Rogue.

Hermione hocha la tête étonnée. Visiblement, Mrs Pliers, d'après son badge ne voulait pas d'elle dans ses archives. Elle qui avait pensé y rester la journée entière. C'était raté. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui paraissait encore plus abasourdi qu'elle. Cependant, c'était surement ce qui se faisait au ministère, les copies pour les employés afin qu'aucun document originaux ne sorte de la pièce.

Mrs Pliers partit donc à la recherche du dossier. Les deux amis attendirent une bonne demi-heure dans les archives, seuls. Hermione n'osa pas bouger et à peine respirer, de peur que la documentaliste ne change d'avis et lui refuse les précieuses reliques.

Quand elle eut tous les documents et toutes les explications, elle partit rapidement en remerciant Mrs Pliers du bout de lèvres, Harry sur les talons.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Harry, le sort qu'elle dit avoir inventé, c'est qu'un simple sortilège qui rend transparente l'encre, il a été inventé au Moyen Age. Ensuite la personne qui a été autorisée à lire lance un « revelio » et le tour est joué. Alors bon…

Le rire d'Harry redoubla devant l'air vexé d'Hermione. Visiblement elle n'avait pas supporté le fait que Mrs Pliers l'ait pris de haut.

Ils retournèrent chez Harry et Ron. A peine arrivés Hermione commença sa lecture, ignorant totalement Harry, qui décida d'aller voir Teddy chez Andromeda. Il prévint Hermione qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête impatient et replongea la tête la première dans les parchemins étalés tout autour d'elle sur la table du salon.


	22. Chapter 22

En fin d'après-midi, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le matin, Hermione abandonna ses saintes lectures. Elle avait lu quatre fois au moins chaque feuillet et noté le plus important. Et elle en était venu à l'inévitable conclusion : les autorités devaient cessé d'administrer la potion à Drago. Ils n'avaient pas son autorisation et il était majeur. C'était une faute grave ! Elle devait donc aller voir Kingsley et faire plier le ministère. Sachant qu'ensuite, ils pourraient laisser le choix à Drago de se « guérir » ou non. Sachant que selon la loi, qui selon Hermione était mal faite- ils ne pourraient lui proposer qu'un an après à cause du vice de procédure, de manière à ce qu'il y ait prescription. C'était une loi complètement idiote datant du IIIè siècle suite à un vol de poules qu'un paysan illettré avait fait passé.

Cependant, la jeune fille devait reconnaître une chose, le Professeur Rogue avait laissé toutes les informations nécessaires et avait parfaitement étudié son sujet. Elle avait été impressionnée, elle le savait intelligent et compétent, mais elle ignorait à quel point l'homme était méticuleux. Ses recherches atteignaient la perfection. Elle avait trouvé réponse à toutes ses questions et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait. Il semblerait que d'ici deux ans tout au plus Lucius n'aurait plus besoin d'absorber le moindre liquide translucide. Toutes ses cellules se serraient régénérées et son cerveau fonctionnerait de lui-même, plus une trace de racisme et d'idées impardonnables ne coulerait dans ses veines.

Harry franchit la porte, redoutant légèrement l'état dans lequel il trouverait son amie. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il la vit, assise au bar se délectant d'un jus de citrouille. Aucun parchemin n'était en vue, ils devaient être précieusement rangé dans sa sacoche abandonnée au sol.

-Alors ?

-Ils n'ont aucun droit de faire ce qu'ils font. Drago doit avoir le choix, je vais donc devoir en parler avec Kingsley et si il refuse, je saisirais le tribunal. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je refuse que l'on manipule Drago sous prétexte qu'il a fait quelques erreurs étant jeune

Harry prit une inspiration, il allait parler mais la jeune femme lui coupa la parole.

-Oh allons Harry, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. A tes yeux, il est autant coupable que tous les Mangemorts qui croupissent à Azkaban. Mais j'ai passé l'année avec lui, il n'a plus une once de mal en lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je crois même qu'il a été manipulé. Tu serais né dans sa famille, tu serais exactement comme lui.

-Il n'a plus de mal en lui grâce à la potion, ne te voiles pas la face Hermione. Tu...Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de Mérope, la mère de Voldemort ? Elle a eu Tom Jedusor Senior avec un filtre d'amour et dès qu'elle a arrêté de lui en donner, il est parti. C'est ce que tu veux ? Que Drago parte et redevienne celui qu'il était avant ?

Il était resté calme mais voyais bien à l'attitude d'Hermione qu'elle pensait qu'il avait tord. Et il savait très bien qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

-Ne me compare pas à cette femme s'il te plaît et ne compare surtout pas Drago au géniteur du monstre qu'était Voldemort ! J'ai toujours su ce que je faisais et cela nous a toujours plutôt bien réussi non ? Alors le débat est clos. Quand bien même, je préfère perdre Drago et rétablir une injustice. Ce qu'ils ont fait est illégal. Mais forcément, tu es Auror alors tu es à 100% avec le ministère maintenant, tu as signé pour ça.

Elle se leva et récupéra ses affaires.

-Ecoutes Harry, je suis fatiguée, j'ai passée une journée épuisante, tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'écriture du Professeur Rogue est difficile à déchiffrer. J'ai un début de migraine. On se verras plus tard lorsqu'on aura pris un peu de recul. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me coucher.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et quitta l'appartement. A peine sortit de l'immeuble, elle transplana devant les imposantes grilles du portail de Poudlard.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle écrivit une missive au Ministre de la Magie, lui demandant une audience exceptionnelle. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle en était certaine. Après le dîner, elle retrouva Drago. La météo étant plus clémente désormais, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans le parc. Ils avaient leur endroit bien à eux à l'abri de tous les regards. Hermione y ajoutait toujours quelques sortilèges de protection pour que personne ne découvre les activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient. Ils auraient pu être renvoyé sur le champs si quiconque les découvrait. La jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas bien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'amour avec Drago. C'était devenu sa drogue. Elle avait besoin de lui, comme jamais. Ce soir là, elle ne pensa plus à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la journée, ni à la lettre qui partirait demain par hibou. Elle ne pensait qu'au Serpentard qui la faisait chavirer. Il faut dire, qu'il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Vint ensuite le moment de se quitter, ils n'avaient presque pas parlé. Certaines de leur soirées étaient réservées exclusivement au plaisir charnel. Et surtout ce soir, cela arrangeait bien Hermione. Il la raccompagna à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor et à peine la tête de la jeune femme eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

La première chose qu'elle fit le lendemain matin fût d'emmener sa lettre à la volière. Une fois assurée que le hibou était bien partit dans la bonne direction, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner. S'en suivit un dimanche comme les autres agrémenté de révisions, de câlins avec Drago et de discussion avec Ginny.

Le lundi soir, Lucius Malefoy la convoqua. Il tenait une lettre dans la main, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le M majuscule en bas de page.

-Miss Granger, vous être contente de vous ? La simple menace d'invoquer le tribunal à conduit l'interdiction d'administrer la potion à Drago. J'ai reçu la missive dans l'après-midi. Nous avons donc un an à partir de ce jour à attendre pour lui faire la proposition.

-Je suis désolée Professeur Malefoy, mais c'est une question de loi. La loi est faite pour être respectée. Et je pense que le Ministère devrait montrer l'exemple. Je ne supporterais pas que notre nouveau Ministère soit aussi pourri et corrompu que les anciens.

-Il n'y a que cela Miss Granger ? Etes-vous sure que ce n'est pas aussi une question d'orgueil ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Allons, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Vous voulez que Drago vous Aime sans cette potion. Vous voulez pouvoir vous réveiller à ses côtés le matin sans vous dire que c'est grâce à une potion que vous pouvez le faire. Je me trompe ?

La Gryffondor prit congés. Elle ne supportait plus tous ces tons accusateurs et pour l'instant, il n'y en avait eu que deux. Mais peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils venaient de deux personnes importantes dans sa vie ?

Elle retrouva Drago pour leur ronde du soir. Elle voulait en profiter car d'ici quelques semaines, l'année scolaire serait terminée, elle ne retournerait plus à Poudlard. Drago se moquait d'elle, il la trouvait beaucoup trop sentimentale. Au détour d'un escalier, leur discussion prit une tournure différente. Eux qui d'habitude ne parlaient que du présent.

-Drago, tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

-Vivre. Pourquoi ?

-Je parlais d'études.

-Évidemment, de quoi d'autre pourrait tu parler ?

Il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas, on peux s'inscrire dans toutes les écoles jusqu'au 31 juillet. Alors je prendrais ma décision en fonction du nombre d'ASPIC que j'obtiendrais.

-Il n'y a pas un métier qui te tient plus à cœur que le reste ?

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules.

-Non. Et je me dis que j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser au moment venu. Je déteste me projeter. Et toi alors ?

Visiblement, elle attendait qu'il lui pose la question, elle lui répondit les yeux pétillants.

-J'hésite, j'aimerais vraiment faire Médicomagie car cela doit être passionnant et puis sauver des vies, n'est-ce pas le plus important à faire dans ce monde ? Mais j'aimerais aussi apprendre le droit pour travailler au sein du Ministère, au département de la Justice Magique. Je suis un peu perdue. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre de chacune des écoles, des formations. Puis j'ai analysé chaque métier. Je suis incapable de me décider.

-Et pourquoi pas prendre celui qui paiera le plus ?

-Enfin Drago, tu n'y penses pas ! Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir en sachant que j'ai embrassé une carrière par profit et non pas par passion !

Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite en rigolant, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa compagne qui lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule signifiant qu'il devait arrêter de se moquer d'elle.

Le mardi, elle reçut une lettre du Ministère signifiant qu'ils avaient bien pris son courrier en compte et que l'arrêt définitif aurait lieu le jeudi suivant. Ainsi, d'après les notes du Professeur Rogue, Drago ne serait plus sous effet de la potion la veille de leur départ de Poudlard. Ce qui laissait exactement vingt-deux jours.

Bien entendu, Hermione avait mis au plus profond de sa tête ses discussions avec Harry et Lucius, inconsciemment elle savait qu'ils avaient entièrement raison mais espérait qu'ils se trompent.

Et puis, c'était peut être égoïste, mais maintenant que « l'affaire » était réglée, elle devait absolument étudier pour ses ASPIC. C'était vital ! Encore plus stressée qu'à l'ordinaire, elle avait pris l'habitude de passer tous les matins à l'infirmerie prendre sa dose de potions calmantes, sommeil sans rêves et compagnie. Tous les jours, elle absorbait cinq potions différentes afin de pouvoir tenir le coup. Madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré que les mixtures n'étaient qu'à base de plantes et donc ne pouvaient que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Drago et Ginny se relayaient pour se moquer d'Hermione qui était devenue totalement irritable à l'approche des examens. Le compte à rebours avait commencé et la dernière ligne droite était amorcée.

Le jeune homme devait négocier chaque minute passée en sa compagnie sans qu'un livre ou un parchemin ne les sépare.

De son côté, Drago révisait tout en gardant du temps pour le quidditch et l'amusement. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il était victime de tremblements terrible qui le faisaient transpirer et c'était toujours lorsqu'il était seul. Il lui arrivait également de manquer d'air et d'avoir l'impression de s'asphyxier. Il était également exaspéré par Hermione de temps à autres, son cerveau lui rappelant sa condition de moldue. Mais cela restait éphémère. Quelques secondes tout au plus. Il n'en parla à personne, persuadé qu'on ne le comprendrais pas. Et il se voyait mal dire à Hermione, celle dont il était le plus proche ici désormais, ce qu'il lui arrivait

.

D'ailleurs, il se fit la réflexion un soir, alors qu'elle avait réussi à le traîner à la bibliothèque que la Gryffondor avait prit un peu de poids et qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Sûrement à cause du surmenage et du stress dont elle était victime depuis quelques temps.

Puis la semaine tant redoutée arriva, trop tôt au goût d'Hermione et de Justin mais trop tard pour tous les autres étudiants de septième année qui étaient impatients d'en finir.

Hermione fût invivable et seule Ginny réussit à la supporter. Drago fuyait à toutes jambes dès qu'il la voyait, n'échangeant qu'un baiser avec elle et visiblement pressé de la quitter. Ce que Ginny mettait sur le compte du comportement d'Hermione était tout autre en réalité. Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Hermione et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les examens. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle le voit vulnérable. Ses crises de tremblements et d'asphyxie le gênait, en aucun car il ne voulait qu'elle le sente vulnérable. Il ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? Il revoyait l'année écoulé, les moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Et il l'aimait, il en était sur. Mais c'était comme si une partie de lui refusait ce qu'il s'était passé et remplaçait ses idées. Il ne savait même pas s'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait réellement.

De son côté, la jeune fille ne remarqua même pas que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle ne voyait plus Drago autant qu'avant. Aborbée par ses révisions de dernières minutes et par ses épreuves. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'une salle d'examen, elle allait trouvé tous les élèves pour leur demander quelles réponses ils avaient mis, sur quels points ils avaient douté, etc...

Le veille de leur dernière épreuve, se sentant vraiment fébrile,elle alla à l'infirmerie. En sortant, elle ne trouva pas Drago, elle lui envoya une brève lettre par l'intermédiaire de Pattenrond, lui demandant de la rejoindre le lendemain, sous le noisetier du parc.

Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs que celui-ci ne se soit pas inquiété de ne pas la voir au repas le soir même.

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que Drago n'était pas non plus aller dîner. Il était resté dans son dortoir à trembler et à essayer de récupérer son souffle. Se répétant la litanie suivant « Allons Drago, tu ne vas pas mourir, si ça avait dû être le cas, tu y serais passé dès la première crise ». Il s'était mis en position du fœtus dans son lit et avait finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Le lendemain, il ne fût pas beau à voir pour passer l'épreuve écrite d'arithmancie. Il limita les dégâts puis retourna se coucher. A son arrivée dans la dortoir, il découvrit Pattenrond en boule sur son lit, ainsi que le message d'Hermione.

A dix-huit heures tapante, il était sous le noisetier. Il l'attendait, les bras croisés, adossé au tronc, une jambe repliée. Quand Hermione le vit, son cœur accéléra, jamais il n'avait été aussi beau.

-Drago !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur les sujets des ASPIC, chacun fit part de son sentiment. Et puis Drago, visiblement impatient en vint au faits.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'annoncer ?

Il semblait impatient, contrarié. Mais cela échappa totalement à Hermione, qui était à des kilomètres de ça.

-Je porte ton enfant Drago.

Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais, elle était tellement heureuse.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent, il cracha :

-Granger, tu connais pas la contraception ? Tu as pas lu un bouquin là-dessus ?

Hermione retomba brutalement sur la terre ferme, si elle s'était attendue à ça.

-Je... C'est les potions de l'infirmière, je...elle ne m'a pas informé qu'il y avait de...du pollen d'Edelweiss dans leur composition et...cela a annulé les potions de contraception.

Elle était abasourdie. Mais elle se força à reprendre contenance.

-On va avoir un bébé. Un mélange de nous !

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle pensait vraiment que Drago serait heureux à cette idée. Elle tombait des nues.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'avoir une descendance souillée par une Sang de Bourbe ?

Il n'avait pas hurlé, il avait repris ce ton, celui qu'elle avait détesté des années durant. Et là, elle s'était effondrée alors que lui était parti dignement prendre son repas, un air supérieur sur le visage. Chose qu'on ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Un homme n'avait rien manqué de la scène derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, les mains derrière le dos. Il soupira en reconnaissant les traits durs du Serpentard qui marchait droit devant lui. Alors qu'Hermione se lamentait à même le sol du parc de Poudlard, visiblement incapable de se relever.

L'homme murmura :

-J'ai tenté de vous mettre en garde Miss Granger.

Une seule et unique larme coula du visage de Lucius Malefoy, la première depuis bien longtemps. Elle vint finir sa course sur sa main, qui tenait sa canne. Il se crispa et décida qu'étant donné que son fils venait de jeter Hermione, il valait mieux pas qu'il se présente à elle. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, était de faire quitter à Drago l'école ce soir. Le Poudlard Express partirait le lendemain matin. Ainsi Hermione n'aurait-elle plus affaire au jeune homme. C'était la seule chose que Lucius pouvait faire pour la Gryffondor. Pour la remercier. Il avait vraiment finit par l'apprécier...


	23. Chapter 23

Pansy Parkinson se leva très tôt ce jour-là. Elle avait tant de choses à faire, ça allait être la plus belle journée de sa vie, et elle ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un la gâche. D'excellente humeur, elle prit une douche, s'habilla et fila au salon de coiffure. Ses amies et sa mère la rejoindraient là-bas.

Le salon n'était pas encore ouvert quand elle y arriva, à sept heures vingt-neuf. Elle trépigna devant. Fort heureusement, Alan apparût devant la porte et ouvrit son commerce. Pansy s'y engouffra rapidement.

- Bonjour Alan. On a deux heures pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Je rentre chez moi mettre ma robe et mes bijoux. Je dois être à dix heures pétantes sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Hop hop hop au boulot !

Alan leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy lui envoyait un hibou tous les jours depuis quinze jour pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien tout prévu et lui rappeler les coiffures qu'il devait faire pour ses demoiselles d'honneur, sa famille et surtout la sienne.

- Pansy, en une demi-heure, tu auras le chignon le plus magnifique qu'aucune mariée n'ait jamais porté !

Et il se mit au travail, papotant joyeusement pour la détendre. Il en avait vu des mariées depuis qu'il avait ouvert son affaire, mais il décernerait à celle-ci le prix de la plus stressée sans hésitation.

- Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de Drago ? Je m'inquiète, il n'est pas venu se faire coiffer depuis un moment. D'habitude, il vient dès le premier jour des vacances. J'ai vu ses parents, mais je n'ai pas osé leur demandé.

- Théo l'a vu la semaine dernière, pour son enterrement de vie de garçon. Effectivement, il ne va pas très bien. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a, il n'en a pas parlé. Si tu veux mon avis, ça a tout avoir avec Granger.

Alan tendit l'oreille, ça l'intéressait grandement car il avait entendu Harry et Ron s'inquiéter de l'état de leur amie, se sentant impuissants.

- Ah oui ? Granger ?

Pansy prit l'air de quelqu'un qui allait révéler un lourd secret sur son lit de mort.

- Il sortait avec elle dans l'année. Il était heureux. Et là, il a repris son regard sombre, son air hautain, comme il était avant. Théo lui a demandé l'autre jour si il amènerait Granger à notre mariage, parce qu'elle était invité et là Drago lui a répondu « jamais je ne ferais l'affront à des familles pures comme les vôtres d'emmener une Sang de Bourbe à votre union ». Personne n'a compris. Mais Théo et Blaise n'ont pas osé en demander plus. Tu sais comment est Drago.

Alan acquiesça en plaçant une pince dans un endroit stratégique de la chevelure de la future mariée.

Visiblement, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux-là.

Pansy reprit la parole.

- Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été disponible pour lui ces derniers temps. Avec tout à préparer. Il m'en aurait parlé à moi. Tu penses bien.

La clochette de la boutique retentit. Millicent et Mrs Parkinson firent leur entrée. Alan et Pansy cessèrent de discuter du cas Drago. Les deux femmes s'extasiant sur la coiffure de Pansy. Elle passa ensuite au maquillage avec une amie d'Alan, qu'il faisait venir lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir puis elle partit, remerciant chaudement son coiffeur qui s'était vraiment surpassé. En cet instant, Pansy Parkinson ne ressemblait plus du tout à un bouledogue mais bien à une très belle jeune femme qui allait se faire passer la bague au doigt d'ici quelques heures.

Il était dix heures dix. Pansy était à l'écart, dans le chapiteau où allait se dérouler la cérémonie, dans le parc de l'immense bâtisse des Nott. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir l'assemblée qui commençait à s'installer. Sa grande tante Paulia était là, assise au premier rang, coiffée d'un immense chapeau rose. Pansy la trouvait ridicule, mais elle pensa à la somme que celle-ci lui verserait et se dit que finalement, son couvre-chef représentait bien le personnage. Elle continua de scruter les invités quand son regard s'arrêta à la vue de Drago. Théodore ne lui avait pas menti. Le jeune diplômé avait le regard noir, les traits tirés et agressifs. Il semblait encore plus effrayant que lors de leur sixième année. Il contrastait énormément avec son père assis à ses côtés qui souriait et faisait de grands signes à ses connaissances. Elle se tourna vers Daphnée Greengrass, le témoin qu'elle avait choisi pour l'occasion et qui était à ses côtés. Millicent étant occupée à placer les retardataires.

- Daphnée, va me chercher Drago je te prie.

Elle la suivit des yeux, elle était très belle dans sa robe longue mauve. Elle se félicita intérieurement du choix de la couleur. Et quand elle vit Milicent s'approcher avec la grand-mère de Théodore à son bras, elle se félicita d'avoir choisi une coupe différente. Milicent aurait parue encore plus hideuse, si elle avait porté la même forme de robe que Daphnée.

- Tu voulais me voir Pans' ? Houah ! Tu es à couper le souffle ! Magnifique !

Pansy sourit et embrassa la joue de son ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que décidemment, Drago Malefoy portait très bien les robes de cérémonie. Le visage de Drago se referma. Pansy soupira.

- C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? Je me suis juré que personne ne gâcherait mon mariage et tu contribue à le pourrir là, à faire cette tête de tueur ! Je veux que tu reprennes tes esprits et que tu arrêtes de ressembler au successeur de Voldemort.

A l'écoute du dernier mot, la mâchoire de Drago se crispa.

- Parkinson, je ne vais rien te faire parce que comme tu l'as dit, ce jour est celui de ton mariage.

Mais compares-moi encore une fois à Tu Sais Qui et ça risque de mal se passer.

- Allons Drago, si tu avais dû me faire quelque chose tu l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps.

C'était souvent comme ça entre eux. Elle allait un peu trop loin, Drago la menaçait, elle le narguait et puis tout redevenait comme avant. Pansy avait toujours compris Dago, même si étant plus jeune, elle avait eu un fort béguin pour lui et cela l'avait rendue assez stupide.

-Bon, tu as quatre minutes pour me dire ce qui ne va pas parce qu'après je me marie.

Drago soupira.

- Rien ne va. Granger est enceinte, je l'ai largué, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me mettre avec elle. C'est comme si ce que j'ai vécu depuis septembre, c'était un autre moi qui les avait vécu. Les sensations, les souvenirs, c'est des choses que jamais je n'avais ressenti avant. Je m'embrouille moi-même. Comment j'ai pu être avec une chose pareille ?

- Tu veux dire Granger ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu avais changé. Les rares fois où je t'ai vu cette année, tu étais heureux, tu profitais de la vie. Un Drago différent.

- Mais mieux ?

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais oui. Mieux.

- J'ai une haine en moi. Elle ne demande qu'à sortir.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Je t'aiderais à partir de demain, on fera le nécessaire pour que tu te sentes bien, mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas sortir cette haine aujourd'hui. Pas d'embrouilles ou je te tuerais Malefoy! Et tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde!

Drago prit la main de son amie, la lui serra et alla rejoindre la chaise en froufrou blanc qui lui était réservée. Laissant Pansy Parkinson face à son destin.

La cérémonie se déroula parfaitement, seule Milicent cru voir sa fin arriver lorsqu'elle se moucha bruyamment, le visage plein de larmes après l'échange des alliances et que Pansy lui lança un regard noir.

Théodore ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser son épouse lorsque le mage le lui permit.

Puis les invités se succédèrent pour aller féliciter les jeunes mariés. Drago ne le fit pas, il resta en retrait, incapable d'aller sourire à ses amis. Il devait avouer que les souvenirs d'Hermione le rendait fou. Il l'avait méprisé des années et la méprisais toujours mais il repensait aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il l'avait aimé, il s'en souvenait. Mais pourquoi, ces dernières semaines, avait-il changé ? Il en était sûr, il n'était plus le même. Et si cela avait avoir avec toutes ses crises ? Ces tremblements, ses asphyxies ? Il devait avouer qu'il n'en avait plus désormais.

Il décida d'aller prendre un verre et de rejoindre Blaise. Il savait que le métis lui changerait les idées. Après tout, comme lui avait dit Pansy, il pouvait remettre ses interrogations à demain. Que l'heure soit à la fête !

- Et là l'Auror répond à son collègue « J'aimerais bien mais c'est pas facile avec des bas résilles ! »

Blaise éclata de rire, suivit par Drago, Théodore et Grégory.

La jeunesse dorée sorcière avait bien arrosé le premier mariage de leur génération. Il était trois heures du matin, quelques irréductibles continuaient d'enflammer la piste de danse. Et eux quatre s'étaient retrouvés à une table où ils se racontaient anecdotes et blagues. Ils étaient joyeux, peut-être un peu trop l'alcool aidant. Théodore avait enfin pu se détendre, ayant passé le début de la soirée à être poli avec sa belle-famille et à discuter avec tous les invités, sans leur donner l'impression qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer trop de temps avec eux.

- Les gars, pour fêter mon mariage avec la plus merveilleuse des créatures que la Terre ait porté, je vous propose de trinquer avec ce magnifique Pur Feu. Je ne me suis pas foutu de vous les gars, c'est du soixante-quatre ans d'âge, écossais. Il m'a couté un bras dans une vente aux enchères.

Drago se leva avec son verre, titubant légèrement :

- A Théo et à Pansy, qui vont nous faire pleins de petits Serpentards!

Et les autres le suivirent :

- A Théo et Pansy !

Drago but son verre d'une traite. Il se resservit une grande dose du liquide ambré sans que les autres le voient faire, trop occupés à se moquer de Milicent qui dansait sur la piste.

- Putain Drago, tu déconnes ou quoi ? T'as vidé ma bouteille à 8 000 gallions !

Théodore était stupéfait. Habituellement, Drago Malefoy arrivait à rester maître de lui-même, il ne buvait jamais plus que de raison. Blaise rigolait comme jamais : son ami ressemblait vraiment à un lord déchu. Il tenait à peine sur sa chaise. En quelques minutes Drago avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il aurait une gueule de bois atroce le lendemain.

Pansy arriva à leur table, essoufflée et transpirante d'avoir autant dansé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Drago ? Il a l'air de ne même plus savoir comment il s'appelle !

Pendant que Théodore expliquait la situation, Drago refit surface.

-Pans', c'est pas eux ! C'est Granger ! C'est elle ! Je la déteste !

Il prit Gregory par les épaules et commença à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Tu le sais ça Goyle ! C'est elle ! Je la déteste ! Elle sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! Et donc, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a encore fallu qu'elle fasse Miss je-sais-tout ! Mais elle ne sait pas tout parce qu'elle sait pas que j'ai failli mourir, je tremblais, je tremblais, je tremblais ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit cette idiote ? Cette espèce de petite sournoise ?

Gregory ne savait plus quoi faire, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui désespéré. Blaise qui écoutait Drago en rigolant lui vint en aide. Il informa Pansy qu'il emmenait Drago se coucher et attrapa son ami par le bras, pour le forcer à se lever. Théodore vint l'aider et à eux deux, ils emmenèrent Drago le long du chemin allumé que Pansy avait réalisé, qui menait jusqu'au manoir.

Pendant le trajet, Drago marmonnait. Ses deux amis comprirent certains mots, bébé, Sang de Bourbe, respiration, Hermione et amoureux. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où Drago devait dormir, celui-ci s'énerva, réveillant toute la maison. Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher, il ne voulait pas dormir. Blaise lui demanda pourquoi.

Et Drago répondit :

- Je la vois, comme je te vois là. Elle pleure, à cause de moi. Mais je ne peux pas…C'est une moldue !

Théodore et Blaise se regardèrent en silence. Ils réussirent à coucher Drago, sans trop de difficulté puisque celui-ci s'était endormi juste après sa tirade.

- Tu l'aurais cru toi ?

- Oh tu sais Blaise, avec Drago plus rien ne m'étonne. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle il y a encore quelques mois. On s'était fait à l'idée. Tu te souviens, on avait tous promis à Pansy d'être gentil avec elle, même si elle nous dégoutait. Et puis maintenant, il est d'un avis encore plus tranché que le nôtre. Je ne pige vraiment rien !

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Drago n'y pige rien non plus. Alors forcément qu'on est à l'ouest vu qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu crois que Granger est dans le même état ?

- Granger ? Bourrée ? Tu plaisantes !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette idée et rejoignirent le chapiteau.


	24. Chapter 24

Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews et vos lectures ! A bientôt !

Chapitre 24 :

Elle était dans sa chambre, un parchemin à la main, tremblante.  
_  
Miss Granger, _

_Narcissa se joint à moi pour vous féliciter. Les meilleurs résultats de Poudlard depuis trois cent quatre vingt neuf ans aux ASPICS. C'est formidable ! Nous n'y croyions pas quand nous l'avons lu dans la Gazette ce matin au petit déjeuner. Vous êtes la sorcière la plus brillante qu'il nous eut été donné de voir. Nous espérons que tout va bien de votre côté._

_Lucius Malefoy_

La lettre était brève, mais elle avait suffit à chambouler Hermione. Elle qui depuis des semaines avait essayé de garder la face, s'écroulait totalement. Elle voyait bien que Lucius et Narcissa avaient voulu lui témoigner leur affection et leur fierté, mais cette lettre était la goutte de trop. Et là, maintenant, elle détestait la Gazette d'avoir rédigé cet article sur elle, pour attirer l'attention.

Nous étions à la fin du mois de Juillet, d'ici quatre jours, elle commencerait à travailler au  
ministère. On lui avait proposé un poste au sein du département de la justice magique, un travail très intéressant. Beaucoup plus passionnant que ce dont elle aurait pu rêver. Lundi prochain elle serait coordinatrice au Magenmagot. Elle s'occuperait de les assister et organiser leur conseils. Le ministère l'avait convoqué, au début de l'été pour lui faire passer l'entretien. Tout s'était très bien passé et on lui avait proposé ce poste. Hermione avait informé Tiberius Ogden, le responsable du recrutement, qu'elle était enceinte,elle voulait être honnête. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, une expression de surprise s'était affiché sur son visage, puis il avait balayé l'information d'un revers de manche et lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'il aménageraient ses horaires lorsque le bébé serait venu, ce qui rassura les craintes de la jeune femme. Ce qu'Odgen ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'il voulait absolument avoir Hermione au ministère de la Justice, car chaque département voulait cette jeune femme brillante en son sein. Il était très fier qu'Hermione les ait choisi eux, et moins l'inverse. Alors il était prêt à accepter qu'elle s'absente quelques mois. Soulagée, Hermione lui avait demandé de garder cette information secrète.

Après maintes interrogations, elle avait décidé de garder cet enfant. Il lui était inconcevable  
d'avorter. Elle s'était rendue à Sainte Mangouste quelques jours après avoir quitté Poudlard, elle avait rencontré le Dr Jones, une femme dynamique qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que ses patients devaient l'appeler docteur et non  
médicomage. Elle avait vérifié l'état de santé d'Hermione puis lui avait indiqué toutes les possibilités qu'elle avait : l'avortement, l'adoption ou garder l'enfant. Elles en avaient discuté longuement. Puis Hermione était rentrée chez elle, prétextant un entretien d'embauche à ses parents et elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans sa chambre pour songer sérieusement à ce qu'elle voulait faire de la vie qu'elle portait en elle. L'adoption était inenvisageable, elle passerait sa vie entière à se demander comment était son  
enfant, si les gens qui l'élevaient était compétents et elle passerait son temps à se retourner sur tous les enfants qu'elle croiserait dans la rue. D'autant que selon le Dr Jones, chez les sorciers, on faisait adopter les enfants aussi bien aux moldus  
qu'aux sorciers. Et Hermione n'avait qu'une vision en sachant cela : celle d'Harry Potter, qui avait grandit dans un placard, rejeté de tous les enfants, elle refusait qu'il arrive la même chose à ce bébé. Elle réalisa qu'elle cherchait n'importe quelle excuse pour  
le garder. Elle aimait déjà cet enfant.

Elle décida ensuite de ne pas en parler à ses parents, ou à qui que se soit avant d'avoir trouvé un emploi, un appartement et prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. Au fond d'elle, elle priait Merlin pour que cela arrive avant que son ventre ne soit trop rond, et que son entourage s'en rende compte.

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle était pensive, la lettre dans la main, se remémorant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle auprès de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle se maudissait pour avoir perdu Drago, par sa simple faute, d'avoir cru qu'il serait aussi heureux qu'elle, qu'ils fonderaient une famille. Quelle sotte elle avait été ! Lavande Brown en puissance!

Cette nuit-là elle fit un cauchemar atroce. Elle était seule dans la rue et commençait à sentir des contractions très fortes et régulières. Elle frappait alors à la porte d'un orphelinat où elle accouchait et épuisée, elle disait à la sage femme, il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, comme son père. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut, en larmes. Lui revinrent alors les  
paroles d'Harry, le dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Elle allait reproduire ce que Mérope avait fait. Elle enfanterait peut être un nouveau Voldemort. Inquiète, elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Elle devait s'assurer que cela n'arrive pas.

Elle sortit du lit aux aurores, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses parents, se prépara et prit son petit déjeuner. Elle savait que ses parents n'étaient pas dupes, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à les affronter. Bientôt, elle commencerait son nouvel emploi et s'était trouvé un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, composé de deux chambres, d'un salon sur cuisine ouverte, d'une salle de bain et de toilettes. Après avoir eu la réponse du ministère, elle s'était rendu dans une agence immobilière où quand elle avait annoncé son nom, l'agent s'était plié en quatre pour la satisfaire, comme quoi être la célèbre amie d'Harry Potter avait son lot d'avantages. Ils avaient visiter cet appartement, qu'elle pourrait louer à partir du 1er août. Sa mère avait pleuré quand Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait quitter la maison mais son père, tellement fier de sa fille lui avait proposé de lui offrir tous les meubles dont elle aurait besoin pour débuter et de régler la caution ainsi que son premier loyer. Les meubles et les cartons étaient déjà dans l'appartement, lepropriétaire avait accepté de lui laisser les clés un peu avant. Tout était quasiment prêt, Hermione devait juste profiter de ces derniers jours. Et ce matin là, elle voulait s'assurer que sa descendance ne deviendrait jamais un mage noir si elle venait à disparaître et n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui ferait la promesse. Elle prit ses affaires et transplana.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa sèchement, impatiente qu'elle s'ouvre. De longues minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, en pyajama, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux encore endormis. La jeune fille s'excusa :

- Oh Harry, je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas te réveiller !

Elle regarda sa montre, il était 9 heures.  
- Pas grave Hermione, je t'en pris entre.

Il tenta de camoufler un bâillement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit d'Hermione. Elle s'assit et le regarda préparer son petit déjeuner.  
- Ronald est là ?  
- Il est chez Alan.

Il lui proposa un café, du jus d'orange et de manger quelque chose, elle refusa. Un fois que tout fût prêt, il se mit à table et commença à tout engloutir. Puis il s'arrêta, scrutant Hermione, sa fourchette en suspend entre l'assiette et sa bouche.  
- Que fais-tu chez moi d'aussi bonne heure le matin ? Alors que je profite de mes vacances  
tranquillement et que tu devrais profiter des tiennes ? Tu aurais pu venir pour le thé plutôt non ?

Hermione commença à triturer ses mains,signe de sa nervosité.  
- Je voudrais t'annoncer quelque chose. Et tu ne dois pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai finis, ni me juger, ni rien de tout ça. Je t'ai toujours soutenu Harry, souviens t-en !

- Tu me fais peur Hermione.  
Il avait reposé sa fourchette et se frottait les mains sur les cuisses, Hermione lui avait transmis sa nervosité. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
- Tu me connais bien maintenant. Je ne prends aucune décision à la légère, je pèse toujours le pour et le contre de chaque situation. Je suis toujours raisonnable. Lorsqu'on s'est vu, ces derniers temps, je t'ai parlé de ma récente... Rupture.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait tenté de remonter le moral d'Hermione avec Ginny, mais ils avaient échoué misérablement. Même lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi, qui était très prestigieux, il n'y avait pas l'étincelle que ses yeux marrons avaient habituellement.

La jeune fille reprit la parole :  
- Je vais partager avec toi un secret Harry, tu dois me jurer de ne le répéter à personne, ni à Ginny, ni à Ron- elle marqua une pause - Je suis enceinte.

Harry sembla se réveiller d'un coup. Il prit son mug de café avec difficulté, puis avala une gorgée avec difficulté. Il semblait incapable de parler.  
- J'ai décidé de garder cet enfant. Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Peu m'importe au final que tu cautionne ou non mon choix. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que je pouvais reproduire le schéma de Mérope. Ce qui est vrai, comme elle j'ai eu tord sur certaines choses. Toi, tu as de la chance, tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de bien, c'est  
réciproque et c'est facile. Elle et moi nous sommes retrouvées au pied du mur. Et cette nuit, je me suis vue, accoucher dans un orphelinat et mourir et... Promet-moi Harry, jures moi que tu feras tout s'il m'arrive quelque chose, pour que mon enfant ne devienne pas un monstre.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle revoyait les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin durant la guerre, elle revoyait l'être inhumain qu'était Voldemort qui, s'il avait eu l'amour d'une mère, serait devenue un autre homme.

Harry était abasourdi, pourquoi était-elle enceinte ? Est-ce que Malefoy le savait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait prévenu le ministère ? Ses parents ? Puis il imagina Drago Malefoy poser ses sales paluches sur la pure Hermione et un vent de colère l'envahit.  
Il refoula ces penséespuis revint sur ce que lui avait dit Hermione à propos de Mérope. Il lui avait dit cela, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle tomberait enceinte, il ne pensait pas non plus qu'une personne aussi bonne qu'elle puisse enfanter un monstre. Mais visiblement, les hormones lui jouaient des tours et elle n'était plus aussi réfléchie qu'avant, ou alors elle était complètement flippée ! Cettepromesse semblait tellement important pour elle qu'il repoussa tout ça, s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Je te le jure Hermione. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, ni lui...ou elle...ou...enfin, ton bébé. Je serais toujours là.

Puis Hermione se laissa aller. Toute la pression accumulée depuis le début de ses révisions d'ASPICS jusqu'à son cauchemar retomba. Elle pleura longuement dans les bras d'Harry. Il était vraiment son meilleur ami, quoiqu'il lui arrive, elle le savait désormais, elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Quand elle fut calmée, Harry se précipita à la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide, il avait peur de laisser son amie seule trop longtemps. Il réapparut dans le salon et trouva Hermione assise sur le canapé, elle survolait la Gazette, en larmes.  
- Ca va Hemione ?  
Lui qui pensait avoir réussit à la calmer. Elle lui tendit une page, sur laquelle on pouvait lire en gros titre « Mariage d'exception dans la communauté SorcièrePansy Parkinson s'unit à Théodore Nott ». Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la page puis vit la cause des pleurs d'Hermione. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir les mariés et leurs amis, il se fit la réflexion que Parkinson était particulièrement jolie, elle n'était pas ainsi dans ses souvenirs, mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention c'était Drago, à gauche de Pansy. Les autres souriaient et agitaient la main, heureux. Mais Drago, les mains dans les poches se contentait de jeter des regards noirs au photographe. Harry chiffonna la page et dit à Hermione :  
- Oui, je sais, Bulstrode n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge, mais est-ce une raison pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Hermione sourit, le visage mouillé et elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

- Et donc, il est prévu pour quand ce bébé ?  
- Début Février. Ca va faire 3 mois la semaine prochaine.  
- Eh bien, félicitations ! C'est ce qu'il se dit dans ces cas-là non ?

Il posa ensuite toutes sortes de questions à son amie. Car Harry devait se l'avouer, il n'y connaissait absolument rien en bébé et en grossesse. Hermione fidèle à elle-même répondit à toutes ses questions. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait dévoré des centaines de livres à ce sujet depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de garder le bébé.

Harry n'osa pas lui demander si Drago savait. Il avait trop peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes avec cette question. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, avant de rejoindre Ginny au Terrier pour déjeuner, Harry était invité et il avait forcé Hermione à venir. Et effectivement, Molly et surtout Ginny avaient été ravies de voir la jeune fille, même si la dernière fois qu'elles avaient vu Hermione remontait à quelques jours.

Elle passa ensuite l'après-midi au Terrier, aidant Mrs Weasley à nettoyer la maison, comme avant. Car si il y avait bien un endroit où rien ne changeait et où elle se sentirait toujours bien, c'était là-bas.

Le soir venu, elle rejoignit ses parents, pour leur préparer le dîner. Après tout, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle ne reviendrait que pour partager un repas ou quelques heures de leur vie. Puis, quand ils furent à table, elle décida de changer ses plans. Elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à Harry, ,elle pouvait bien l'annoncer à ses parents.


End file.
